


It's Sort Of Like Destiny

by ChicStories



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst & Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Not Laurel friendly, Past Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicStories/pseuds/ChicStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not alone Felicity, even if we aren't in the same city, I'm still with you; you're still with me. We're supposed to be in this together. That's what happens when you love someone."</p><p> </p><p>Felicity left Starling City and her high school love Oliver five years ago and didn't look back until she has to return for the funeral of Robert Queen. With one day spent in Starling, she's convinced she made the right decision to leave and not return. However, she receives a letter that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning to Starling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic!
> 
> A couple of things before you read. These characters are different from the characters you see in the show, more dramatized, you can say. 
> 
> First of all, this is not a Laurel friendly fic; she is one of the main antagonists, so she will not be someone you like. Secondly, there's sort of a mystery as to why Felicity initially left, it's not clear in the beginning, but will come out. Also, I loved Moira so much on the show, but for this story, she's not the nicest person starting off. If I accomplish what I want to, you will change your mind about her.
> 
> PS. Even though QC plays a big role in this fic, Felicity is the the marketing field here, not technology; wanted some different.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I hope it leads to lots of comments! :)

[Airplane - Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/airplane_felicity/set?id=192807823)

[Funeral - Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/funeral_felicity/set?id=192812260)

[Hotel - Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/hotel_felicity/set?id=192813200)

 

* * *

 

The humming of the plane did nothing to ease her mind, as Felicity worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Flights were supposed to be noisy right? People often wished for a silent plane ride. In this instance Felicity wanted the exact opposite; she wanted noise, not silence...silence made her think. One thought led to overthinking, and finally overthinking led to worrying. Maybe if she had noise, it would help drown out the inner thoughts that were bouncing around in her mind.

Where was the screaming and kicking child? Where was the rude business man who always seemed to have to yell at someone on the phone? Where was the unsatisfied person who felt like their drink and complimentary nuts were taking too long? Instead, every passenger was on their best behavior.

Just her luck.

She felt the sting of her lip as she finally released it from her teeth. It was one of her famous nervous quirks that she could not kick. Going back to Starling City had her nerves rattled. It had been five years since she'd set foot on Starling City ground. When she left, she thought that she wouldn't ever come back. Now she was headed back for her ex boyfriend's father funeral.

She looked out the window as the clouds drifted by. Maybe if she tried to pick out different shapes and images in the clouds, she could will her mind to stop overthinking. That was the main reason she wanted a window seat, to look out and admire the beautiful view. The way the sun reflected against the puffy cotton ball clouds, as she described them. The way the world below the plane always reminded her of the game of life, with how small everything was. Like you could just pick things up and move them to where you saw fit. Real life wasn't like that though; you didn't get to pick and choose the way things happened, despite contrary belief. Life dealt you blow after blow and you just accepted it or either let it beat you down.

As she desperately tried to will her mind to think of so many other things, she couldn't stop one vivid memory from invading her mind.

_**FB** _

_"So, you're really leaving?"_

_Oliver stood by the door, as he watched Felicity zip up her suitcase; it was the last bag that she needed to put in her car. He had stood by as he watched her pack her life up, preparing to leave him and to leave the life they shared._

_"Oliver, we've talked about this," she sighed. This conversation had been going on for longer than she could count. She dragged the suitcase off the bed. She looked over her room that held so many memories of her and Oliver together. She blinked trying to will the tears back as the memories came rushing forward as if a dam had broken loose. The memories brought her pain and she tried to push them away because if she didn't, she would lose her strength to leave. Leaving was the best for the both of them, and she was going to have to be the one to make the decision for them._

_"No I don't Felicity. I mean you've told me your reasons, but I'm having a hard time understanding them. We need to really be honest with each other here."_

_"Oliver we've talked already, over and over. What's left to say? I have to go," she ran her hands through her hair letting out a frustrated sigh._

_"Felicity," Oliver quickly eliminated the space between them and made his way to her side. He grabbed her hands. "Felicity, I love you." He cradled her face as he stared into her eyes. His thumb rolled across her cheeks as he leaned down and brought her face towards his. He fiercely kissed her lips. It was as if he thought if he kissed her with enough passion, it would convince her to stay._

_She pulled back from his kiss, meeting his steel blue eyes that were begging her not to leave. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she hung her head. Looking in his eyes was dangerous; his eyes had held her captive for so long. If she needed an escape, all she had to do was take one look in them and she would get lost. She knew if she looked too long, she would lose the strength to do what needed to be done._

_"Oliver," she softly said as she shook her head. She pushed his hands away as she walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. "Please don't make this any harder for me."_

_He angrily dropped his hands, and a look of disdain clouded his face. "For you? What about me? You act like you're the only one in this relationship."_

_"You know that's not what I meant Oliver."_

_"Well what do you mean? Last I checked we were fine, and then all of sudden you start talking like this and saying we need to end things."_

_"Because we do Oliver. We are both going different places in life and we will only hold each other back. High school is over. This long distance thing won't work. I will be in Central City at school full time, you will be here in college and with the company..."_

_"You're not alone Felicity, even if we aren't in the same city, I'm still with you; you're still with me. We're supposed to be in this together, but instead you are being selfish, running away, not even giving us a chance to work. We can make this work." He was trying to keep his emotions at bay, but he couldn't help the way his voice cracked with anger as he tried to plead with her to no avail._

_Tears clouded Felicity's eyes. This situation was just as hard for her as it was for Oliver, but she needed to do this for her. She had gotten wrapped up in her life with Oliver and everything just moved too fast._

_"It's best to just end things now before we really hurt each other."_

_"Felicity do you hear yourself? This doesn't even sound like you. Where is this coming from? You're basically implying that I'm going to cheat or hurt you in some way. Where is this even coming from? You don't trust me?"_

_"Oliver..." The words from Moira about her and Oliver's relationship were still in her mind, and the only way to get them out were to leave._

_"You know what Felicity? Fine! If you want to throw away everything we had, fine. I'm just left alone in this, like I don't need you," he scoffed._

_"You have your family here."_

_"My family isn't my girlfriend. The girl that I love, and want to be with."_

_Felicity sighed. At this point she was exhausted from the arguing and yelling that they had been doing for the past week. Tears clouded her's eyes. This situation was just as hard for her as it was for Oliver, but she needed to do this for her. She had come to Starling and gotten wrapped up in her life here and everything just moved too fast._

_"Forget about me Oliver. Don't try to make what we had more than what it was. Move on with your life."_

**_FB_ **

A tap on her shoulder knocked her out of her trance. "Yes," she jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The soft voice came from the older lady sitting next to her. The lady directed her attention to the stewardess standing beside her.

"Ma'am would you like a drink?" The stewardess asked.

A drink. Yes a drink was certainly what she needed. Why hadn't she thought of getting one sooner to ease her mind? It was like she was in a daze.

"Yes. I'll have a rum and coke please," she said. Something light, not heavy, but enough to give her a small buzz.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly."

Felicity nodded her thanks. She turned back to the window and sighed. She cleared her throat, pushing her hair behind her ears. Her hands fell down to the phone that was in her lap, and she began tossing it gently between her fingers. She drummed her fingers along the phone, filling the quiet air with tapping sounds. She could feel her seat partner watching her. The lady was flipping through a magazine but Felicity could see her glancing at her out the corner of her eyes. Certainly the lady must think she's a basket case.

"Here we are," the stewardess appeared back in the aisle.

"One iced tea for you, and a rum and coke for you. Anything else?" The lady said no as Felicity shook her head.

Felicity turned the drink up and let it do its work. She closed her eyes as the coolness of the liquor soothed the back of her throat. As the drink trickled through her system, she felt her mind take a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay," the lady asked softly as Felicity nodded. The woman's eyes lingered on her, she probably thought she was crazy and an alcoholic as well with how quickly she finished the drink.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," Felicity apologized. She looked at the woman as she gave her a slight smile.

"You aren't disturbing me. You just seem like you have a lot on your mind, quite understandable."

"I do," Felicity agreed.

They fell silent again.

"Beautiful necklace." the woman noted.

"Huh?" Felicity's eyes fell down to the silver chain wrapped around her fingers; she hadn't even realized she'd pulled it out. "Oh thank you." She had slipped it inside her coat while she was packing for the trip.

"Gift from a boyfriend?"

"Something like that," she told her. Her fingers lightly traced the charms dangling on it before she shoved it back in her pocket.

"Well it's very nice."

"Thanks," Felicity smiled. She pushed those thoughts aside. '"Ma'am what's your name? I should at least probably introduce myself."

"Jane," the lady answered.

"Nice to meet you Jane, I'm Felicity."

"Likewise," the lady smiled. "May I ask what has you so bothered?"

"You know how you go back home, and old wounds are opened up. That's what I'm dreading." Felicity pulled her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. Old wounds, and not to mention old lovers. Gosh she hated the phrase old lovers, it sounded so creepy.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Just keep your head up, whatever it is will turn out just fine." She gave Felicity one of those genuine smiles that your aunt or grandmother gave you as a sign of encouragement.

"Thank you," Felicity returned the smile. She wondered why the woman was being so nice to her, when she could've easily wrote her off as crazy, asked for another seat or just ignored her altogether. Maybe there still were a few good people in the world.

"You look like you're around my daughter's age," Jane added. "I can always tell when something is bothering her, so I immediately saw it all over your face." The lady's soothing voice calmed Felicity's nerves down. Added with the drink, her nerves were down from ten to about a four now. However, deep down she knew once the plane landed and her feet touched Starling City soil, her nerves would rise back up to a ten and probably even higher.

"Well thank you for not thinking I was a basket case, even though I certainly feel like one," Felicity said with a side smile. "I'm going to let you enjoy the rest of your flight."

 ~~~~~

When the plane landed and she made her way out of the terminal, she spotted John Diggle waiting to meet her. His frame stood tall as he had his arms folded across his chest, his trademark stand. The stance made him look so intimidating, but if you truly knew him you knew he was one of the sweetest men ever.

"Felicity Smoak," his voice roared as he saw her. He walked to her with stretched out arms as she threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. His embrace made her feel safe. Being wrapped up in his enormous biceps, you couldn't help but to be. She placed a kiss on his cheek. She told him about her coming, so she would be able to get the necessary information without actually alerting the family.

"It's so good to see you John," she said as he pulled back to look at her.

John was head of security for the Queen company. Despite their age difference, he and Oliver had a close relationship, so therefore she had grown close to him as well. The last time she saw him was a couple of days before she left town. He respected her decision and didn't fight her on it. They somewhat kept in touch over the years, but seeing him in person brought tears to her eyes. She didn't realize how much she'd missed the man who had become like a brother to her.

"Good to see you too Felicity," he kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go get your bags, we'll walk and talk." Felicity nodded as John grabbed her bag and threw it over his shoulder and walked them to luggage pick up.

"How was the flight?" John asked once they got outside.

"Quiet."

"Really?"

Felicity nodded, "Yes, but I did become seat buddies with the lady next to me."

John chuckled lightly as he opened the trunk of his car. "Why am I not surprised?"

Felicity held her head up with a proud smile.

"Felicity Smoak, finally back in Starling," John smiled. "New look and everything."

"Yep, here I am. So how is..." her voice trailed off as she paused, pushing her hair behind her ear that the wind kept blowing. Every time she tried to say his name it hung in her throat.

"Oliver?" John finished her sentence as he put her last bag in the trunk.

"Yes, how is he?"

John closed the trunk down and stood in front of Felicity. He let out a sigh as he scrubbed his jaw, folding his arms.

"He's as fine as you can be when your father passes away," John said softly.

The sting of the words hit her in chest, as she shut her eyes. Oliver and Robert were so close, so she knew he would take the death very hard.

"This is just so surreal. The one time I come back, it's for a funeral. Robert Queen's funeral at that," Felicity sighed.

"Well life has a way of doing crazy things. We can't question it. The only thing we can do is roll with the punches and not let it get us down."

"Dig, you don't know how much I've missed your words of wisdom," she said. "Hearing them over the phone is just not the same."

"You haven't been here a good ten minutes, and you're already sucking up," he teased.

"Hey, I'm not," she laughed.

"Come on; let me get you to your hotel. I'm sure you're jet lagged." He held the car door open for her as she slipped inside.

"Where is Lyla," she asked when John got in.

"Lyla is at work."

"Work? Shouldn't she be resting?"

Lyla was five months pregnant now and Felicity thought for sure she would rest more.

"You know Lyla," he shrugged. "She will work until she can't anymore."

"I should've known," she said while yawning.

"Sounds like you can't wait to sleep," John said.

"You are correct," Felicity said as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

The night before in the funeral, Felicity had barely gotten any sleep. She tossed and turned all night, worrying about so many things. She had run from Starling City years ago, but now she was being dragged back...technically not dragged, but still, this place holds so many memories for her.

The funeral was being held at the Queen mansion. The seating area was blocked off; no more than twenty chairs were lined up, indicating that those were for immediate family and close friends. Felicity quickly spotted the Queen family sitting in the front row. Oliver sat in the middle with Thea and Moira on each side, holding one of their hands in each of his. Felicity could feel the heat rising, as she closed her eyes and tried to shake her nerves away.

"Felicity are you okay?" She looked up and saw Diggle's eyes trained on her. With him being the only person who knew she was in town, he'd met her before the funeral started to sort of slip her in undetected. Perks of being head of QC security and a close family all these years.

"Yes I'm fine Dig," she told him. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

Felicity wasn't ready to face the Queen family just yet. She knew it would be tense and awkward, and she wanted them to at least get through the funeral first. Robert Queen at least deserved that respect. She was just going to stay out of the way. It would put off the eventual confrontation that was sure to come.

"John I'll just stay in the back," Felicity told him. John opened his mouth to protest, but Felicity held her hand up. "I'm sure, okay; I don't want to cause any unnecessary drama."

"I'll stay with her," his Lyla spoke up, hand resting on her very prominent belly. "Come on Felicity," she said as they made their way to the back where other guests were standing.

From her view, she could see Thea leaning against Oliver's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. He was being a pillar of strength, there for his mother and sister, like always. That was one of the things that drew Felicity to him; the way he cared for his family. Now with Robert gone, he had to be even stronger. Felicity felt the urge to go and wrap her arms around his neck and hold on to him like she used to do so many times before. She shook the thought from her mind when she saw Laurel walk up behind him, rub his back, as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She knew Oliver was now with Laurel; the tabloids made sure to let that fact be known. John and Tommy soon followed taking their seats, as the rest of the guests filed in. Among the rest of the guests, Malcolm Merlyn and Walter Steele were spotted.

The funeral was somber, and it pained Felicity to see Oliver cry. She couldn't take her eyes off of him though, as she stared holes into his back. Felicity's mind had been so flooded with memories of Starling City, and interactions with the Queen family, that it didn't even register to her that the funeral was over.

Lyla nudged her with her elbow, "Come on."

She walked behind Lyla as they moved away from the crowd and she kept her back turned.

"Lyla I don't exactly know when is the right time to make my presence known," she whispered. She was beginning to have second thoughts about even coming.

"Let's just give them time," Lyla suggested. "Maybe when most of the guests have left and only immediate family remains is the best time."

"Okay," Felicity nodded in agreement. She glanced back as she saw Oliver, Moira and Thea filing into the mansion.

~

Oliver was in the middle of conversation in the foyer with Tommy and Malcolm, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Lyla walk by with a blonde woman. They quickly disappeared out of his view, but not before Oliver's eyes caught sight of the lips on the blonde that sported a smile that was all too familiar to him.

"Oliver, man are you alright," Tommy asked.

Oliver searched through the crowd, but he no longer saw the woman. Maybe it was his exhaustion playing tricks on his mind, but he would recognize her anywhere. It had been a couple of years, but her features were permanently etched in his memory.

"Yeah," Oliver slowly came back to the conversation he was having. "Excuse me for a moment guys."

He walked off to find John, spotting him standing in the hallway talking to one of the security guards.

"Hey, excuse us," he said to the guard. The guard nodded and walked away.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Dig, this may be crazy, but..." he paused scrubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I think I saw Felicity. Or maybe it was someone that looked a lot like her, I don't know, but the lady was talking to Lyla. She looked different though, so maybe I'm just..."

Oliver noticed the change on John's face, as he grew eerily silent.

"That was her wasn't it?" Oliver grabbed his head, blowing out an angry sigh.

"Oliver..."

"You knew? What the hell man?"

John pulled Oliver off further down the hallway, to make sure no one could hear them.

"Yes she's here," he whispered.

"How could you keep something like this from me? What's she's doing here?"

John scrunched his face up at Oliver's stupid question. "What the hell do you mean what is she doing here? She came to pay her respects to your father."

Oliver leaned back against the wall. Almost five years and now he and Felicity were in the same space again. This fact gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, as memories of her began flooding his mind...good and bad. What to say to her? How to react? He had replayed scenarios of them meeting again over and over in his mind, but now that she was actually here, he didn't know what to do.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me she was coming and that she was actually here!"

"What difference would it have made Oliver?" John yelled back. John knew if he had told Oliver about Felicity coming, it would just add on to the list of things he had to worry about.

"Don't yell at me. This is classic case of you taking her side, just like in the past," Oliver said through clenched teeth.

"Oh that's complete bullshit man," John scoffed. "I didn't tell you because you had enough going on," John told Oliver. "Also, she didn't want me to."

"Of course she didn't," he mumbled. Oliver shut his eyes and dropped his head. He really didn't know what he was currently feeling. All kinds of emotions came flooding. Anger, anticipation, sadness...maybe it was a combination of all those things.

"Where is she?" He finally asked.

"She's with Lyla," John answered.

"Has anyone seen her yet?"

"No. She's staying back. Didn't want to draw attention to herself."

"I want to see her," Oliver said quietly. His voice laced with uncertainty.

"Look Oliver..."

"Dig I know," he held his hand up. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Oliver is everything okay?" Laurel appeared in the hall. Her voice snapped their attention as they both grew quiet. John looked at her wondering just how much she had heard.

"Yeah I'm fine." Oliver sighed. He unworked his tie, all of sudden feeling constricted and smothered.

"I'm going to my father's study. John will you take care of that thing for me, please," he walked off down the hall. "Don't follow me Laurel; I just need to be left alone now."

John looked over at Laurel who stopped in her tracks, shell-shocked at Oliver's abrupt exit. He gave her a small shrug before he walked off, leaving her in the hall.

He searched for Lyla and Felicity, hoping no one had spotted her yet. He found them standing at the end of one of the many hallways in the place. "So Oliver spotted you," he whispered to her.

"What," she peered over the dark shades she was sporting to hide. "I mean, I really shouldn't be surprised considering that this is his family's mansion, and I'm literally sneaking around like a burglar. The fact that he's the only one who he has spotted me is a miracle, and..."

"Felicity," John cut her babble off. He smiled at the memory of her doing that when she got nervous. It was good to see some things didn't change.

"Okay, where is he," she asked.

"In his father's office."

"Well here goes," she took a deep breath. She followed John through the mansion even though she knew the way herself. She'd frequented these halls plenty of times, and she still remembered.

Inside the office, along with his tie, Oliver had now stripped out of his jacket with his sleeves rolled up and popped a couple of buttons on his shirt open. He looked just how he felt, disheveled.

He sat down in his father's chair, with his body molding into it. He remembered all the times he played in this very office when he was young boy. The chair use to seem like a throne as he pretended to work just as his father did.

As he sunk further into the chair, his mind went back to a night where he ended up in his father's office with Felicity.

_**FB** _

_"Oliver why are we in your father's office?"_

_"I needed to come in here and get something," he said as he looked through the desk._

_"I've never been in here though," Felicity said as she walked around. She looked over the different family pictures that lined the desk. Pictures of them on vacation and during holidays, looking like one happy loving family._

_"This is a very nice office."_

_The bookcase was the next thing to catch her attention. It was overloaded with plaques and awards, almost each of the four shelves were full. She knew just how renowned Robert Queen was, but seeing it and witnessing it in person was still amazing to her._

_"Your father is a very accomplished man," Felicity noted._

_"Tell me about it." Oliver said. "Got it," Oliver said as he held up a set of keys._

_"This will be you very soon," Felicity said with a smile._

_"I don't know about that," Oliver mumbled._

_"Why not?"_

_Oliver shrugged without answering._

_Felicity frowned and folded her arms. "Oliver what have I told you about that?" Her tone sounded as if she was a teacher who had just gotten on to one of her students._

_"Are you scolding me," he asked with a smirk._

_"Yes." She shifted her weight to one side as she planted herself on the door frame, giving him a pointed look. When Oliver looked up at her, she gave him her famous head tilt and smile._

_Oliver dropped down in his father's leather chair and patted the arms. He sighed. "I just don't know if I'm made for that life, or capable of running a company. I know my dad wants me to, but me taking over QC, I just can't see that."_

_Felicity shot him a disappointed look. "I can see it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes," she nodded. "You have this aurora about you. I can see you in your business suits, standing tall in morning meetings, commanding the room with just your presence. Your office looks more like a man cave though, not a traditional office, because that just doesn't suit you."_

_Oliver laughed as Felicity continued describing him. "And where are you in this because you have to be there," he asked._

_"I don't know," she shrugged._

_"You will be right with me, I need someone who will always have my back," he gave her a wink._

_"I told you don't let others tell you what you can't do. You can do anything you put your mind to, and your father believes in you, and I believe in you."_

_"Felicity," he smiled. "I love this about you."_

_"I'm just being me," she smiled._

_Oliver looked at her as he licked her lips. "Thank you for being you then and believing in me. You're remarkable," he said with a grin._

_A wide smile stretched across her face. "Thank you for remarking on it."_

_Felicity walked around the desk as Oliver turned in the chair to face her._

_She held her finger up at him. "There is one thing I forgot to mention though."_

_"What's that?"_

_"You will have an assistant, who will knock on your office door and say: "Mr. Queen you have a visitor."_

_Oliver leaned back in the chair as Felicity hovered over him._

_"Who will that visitor be?"_

_"Me," she leaned down and whispered with her lips brushing against his ear._

_Oliver threaded his fingers through hers pulling her down towards him. Felicity threw her legs over him and straddled his lap._

_"It will be me, only wearing a trench coat and heels."_

_"I'm liking this image," he said before covering her mouth with his. He felt her smile under his lips. He ran his tongue across her lips, before nibbling at her bottom lip. He slipped his tongue between her pouty lips, exploring her mouth. Felicity's hands palmed his chest as Oliver ran his hand down her back finally landing on her butt._

_"You keep selling me on this image, I just might take over the company tomorrow," he said against her lips._

_"The sooner, the better," she purred._

_Oliver captured her lips again, running his hands through her hair. Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, getting lost in the moment as they both completely forgot where they were. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers at the back of his head._

_The sound of the office door cracking open made Felicity gasp and jumped. She glanced back and saw a shocked looking Robert standing in the doorway. She jumped up off Oliver with so much intensity that she almost lost her footing. Oliver quickly grabbed her to hold her up. Felicity dropped her head as she stared at the ground, refusing to look at Robert._

_"Hello Ms. Smoak," Robert said. Dammit now she was forced to look up. She brushed her hands over her hair and clothes before opening her mouth._

_"Uh, hey. I mean, hi Rob...I mean," she stuttered as she felt her palms getting sweaty. She glanced over at Oliver who had a smug look on his face that she wanted to slap off. She clenched her eyes and cleared her throat. Finally willing her mouth and brain to work, "Mr. Queen, hello," she finally said._

_"Nice to see you again," he nodded towards her before turning to Oliver. "Felicity would you excuse us for a moment? I would like to speak to my son alone."_

_"Of course," she quickly said. "I'll see you later," she whispered to Oliver. She had never been so glad to be dismissed before in her life. She made sure to avoid further eye contact with Robert as she slipped past him._

_"Dad I'm sorry," Oliver quickly apologized before Robert had a chance to say anything._

_Robert walked towards the desk sitting his briefcase down._

_"So," he sat on the edge of his desk and folded his arm. "Just making out in my office, huh?"_

_Oliver let out a nervous laugh. "It was just a spur of the moment thing."_

_"Oh well I'm glad it wasn't planned. There's no telling what I would've walked in on then."_

_Oliver stuck his hands in his pants and shifted his eyes to the floor. "Don't tell mom," Oliver said. Moira wasn't exactly on the Felicity train just yet, so if she found out they were making out in Robert's office like middle schoolers, he would never hear the end of it._

_"Calm down, I'm not," Robert laughed. "I was young before, even if it does seem like ages ago, but sit, I do want to talk to you."_

_Robert walked to his seat and did a double glance at the chair, as Oliver hid his laugh. "Just making sure it's safe."_

_"So, given any thought to what we talked about?" Robert was of course referring to him working at the company._

_"I've thought about it some," Oliver answered._

_"And?"_

_"And I'm still thinking."_

_Robert propped himself up on his elbow, looking Oliver straight in the eyes. "Oliver you have to stop selling yourself short. You're very capable, so it's time to plan for the future. You're almost done with high school, so it's time for that next step."_

_"I know, but I just not too sure I'm cut out for that..."_

_"Oliver you're my only son, and when I die, I would love for you to carry on my legacy. I'm not pressuring you, I'm going to give you time to think and decide what you want to do, just know that I have faith in you. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't believe you, and I believe you will do great things."_

_Oliver laughed as Felicity's words echoed in his mind._

_"What's funny?"_

_"Nothing, it's just that Felicity said something earlier similar to what you just said."_

_"Really? What did she say?"_

_"That she believed in me, and that you wouldn't ask me if you didn't feel like I could do it."_

_Robert smiled. "Well, she's right. I knew I liked her for a reason; very wise girl. Just keep her out of this office, and tell her we will never speak of this incident again."_

_"Noted," Oliver stood up._

_"So, you're pretty serious about this girl?" Robert asked._

_"Yeah I am."_

_"Good. I think she's good for you. She's smart, and has her head on straight. Walter raves about her, she's apparently interesting in working in the marketing department one day; she's been talking to him. Obviously she encourages you, so she has my blessing."_

_Oliver smiled, "thanks old man."_

_"Oh Oliver wait," Robert beckoned for him._

_"Yeah," he turned back._

_"Give me those car keys back. You're not going joy riding in my sports car. Get your own once you turn twenty-one."_

_FB_

The knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"It's me," he heard John say.

Oliver slowly lifted his hands from his face and looked up. His heart immediately started to race as it leaped into his throat.

"Come in," he managed to squeak out.

When they walked in, he could only see half of her because John was covering her tiny frame. She finally came into his full view, as she slowly pulled the shades off and looked at him.

When he looked at her, she looked older, more mature, but she was still so flawlessly beautiful. Her once dark brunette hair was now blonde, and stopped at her shoulders, no longer flowing down her back. The rebel look that had drawn him to her was gone and what stood before him was a gorgeous grown woman. The nose piercing was gone, but the industrial piercing that he had loved so was still there. Pink lipstick stained her lips, no longer the dark colors.

He was left breathless, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He'd told himself so many times that if he ever faced her again that he would hold his ground. He had told himself just a few moments ago that he would tell her that she didn't need to be here, that he didn't need her. Once he laid eyes on her, all of that went away and he found himself slowly walking towards her. Felicity was always like a magnet, pulling him towards her. She wore that same sweet smile that she had given him the first day they met...that same smile that made a smile stretch across his face.

"I'll leave you two alone," John said leaving.

Felicity searched Oliver's eyes, trying to get a read on him. When she looked in those blue eyes that she had stared in so many times before. As she saw him walking towards her heart thudded, desperately trying to break free and escape. She didn't know what to expect. She reached out for his hand that was down by his side.

"I'm so sorry Oliver."

His eyes dropped down to her held out hand. She brought her arms up wrapping them around his neck in a hug. "He's in a better place."

"Thanks, that means a lot," he said as wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed against her hair before slowly pulling away.

"Wow," he whispered taking her in.

Felicity looked at the man before her. He stood tall and strong, more confident. His jaw tense and strong, body filled out with more muscle mass. He looked great. They had both changed.

"It's good to see you Oliver," she said.

"Why didn't I see you at the funeral?" he asked.

"I just hung back, I not part of the family."

"You were once," he said, the words slipping out before he could stop them. "Technically family, I mean."

Felicity's jaw clenched as she looked at the wall behind Oliver, diverting her eyes. That statement sent chills through her; because it was once true. Now she was just Felicity, coming in for a visit. Silence crept into the room, as they both tried to figure out what to say next.

"How are you? I mean," she sighed as her words got jumbled up in her mind.

"I'm as good as I can be I guess. Just trying to make it." He sat down on the desk behind him. "It was just so sudden, he didn't want us to know he was sick."

Felicity nodded somberly. "Sounds like the Robert I remember, man of steel."

"Yeah that was him alright. He..."

Oliver was cut off by the sound of the door knob twisting as a voice from the hallway called out.

"Oliver, Laurel said you were in here, so mom and I are coming in." Before Oliver could respond the door was pushed opened, and as Felicity turned around, she saw Thea and Moira closely standing behind her.

Oliver sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He told Laurel he wanted to be alone, and not only does she do the opposite, but she sends his mother and sister.

Thea stopped in her tracks and blinked repeatedly as she looked from Oliver to Felicity.

"Felicity?" She called her name, the shock evident on her face.

"Hi Thea," Felicity said. Seeing Thea up close, Felicity could see how much she had grown. She no longer had the brown wavy hair, she now sported a sleek bob. She was no longer and young girl, she was now a beautiful young woman.

She looked over at Moira who sported that famous blank expression. Nothing much had changed with her; the woman was still so intimidating looking. In her presence Felicity immediately felt like that young girl again, who was the benefit of her disapproving looks. Felicity's mind shortly went back to her last encounter with Moira, but she quickly willed the thoughts away. She put on a sympathetic smile as she addressed them.

"Moira and Thea, I'm very sorry for you loss," she said.

"Thank you," Thea said as Moira stood silent next to her.

Felicity felt very out of place and uneasy now. She felt like she was suffocating, and was definitely questioning her decision to come. "I'm just going to let..."

"No wait," Oliver stopped her. "Mom and Thea, I'm fine, so can I please talk to Felicity alone?"

"Oliver we have other guests," Moira speaking for the first time. She tore her eyes away from Felicity. "Invited guests," she added in a disgusted tone. It didn't surprise Felicity that the first words she spoke in reference to her were rude and indicated that she wasn't wanted there.

"Well tell them to go home, I'm done and I've had enough." he snapped. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Just give me ten minutes alone with Felicity please," he said in a low voice.

"Fine," Moira said. She made sure to give Felicity one more look before leaving out.

When the door closed, Oliver walked back behind the desk and sat down.

"Please sit Felicity," he motioned to the chair. "We should talk."

~

Laurel sat down in the den racking her brain to try and figure out what exactly John and Oliver were talking about. She came in on the end of the conversation. What exactly did John mean by the two of you? Who could the other person be? It couldn't have been her could it; she didn't think they were having any problems. She looked up and saw Thea passing by.

"Thea," she ran up to her. "How's Oliver?"

Thea didn't really want to tell Laurel the entire truth because she knew she would more than likely run in the office and cause a scene. Drama usually followed Laurel everywhere, and it was the last thing Oliver needed right now.

"He's fine," she said. "Don't worry."

"Maybe I should go check on him just to make sure."

"No," Thea quickly cut her off, grabbing her arm to pull her back before she got away. "Don't bother him; he just really wants to be alone right now."

"Oh," Laurel folded her arms across her chest. She let out an annoyed sigh, as Thea gave her an awkward glance before quickly walking off.

"What's got your face turned on the wrong side?" Tommy appeared next to Laurel and nudged her with his elbow.

"Just Oliver. He's locked up in Robert's office."

"Oh," Tommy sighed as he thought about the pain he knew his best friend was in. He had experience in that area since his mom had passed. "Just give him time, let him work things out. He'll turn to you when he's ready."

"I just hate when he gets like this, shutting me out."

"Well he's not doing it on purpose Laurel."

"I need a drink," she groaned.

"Laurel we're at a funeral," he scoffed. "No one really drinks at funerals."

"Well maybe they should," she shrugged. "Maybe I can get Raisa to open the bar up."

~

Oliver didn't know much of what was going on with Felicity since she left. Part of him wanted to know and the other angry part kept him from looking her up. The angry part of him prevailed, and he didn't know much about her after she left. Whatever she was doing, he was sure that he was prospering in it because that's who she was after all. He knew she stayed in touch with John, somewhat, but that was it.

"I see you and Tommy have Verdant, that's huge," she said continuing the ease of the conversation.

"Yeah, it was kind of a challenge to myself. See if I could successfully run a club, and I would be able to see if I could tackle all of QC one day."

"Are you going to now? I mean fully take over."

"Yes. I know it's what my father wanted. I have to keep that legacy going."

"I'm sure he would be proud."

"So how's Central City," Oliver finally asked addressing the elephant in the room after having meaningless conversation for awhile.

"Good. Busy," she answered.

"So how long are you in town?"

"I leave tomorrow night," she answered.

When she said tomorrow, he instantly got angry. One day was all he could get after four years. "You're kidding," he let out an annoyed laugh. He sighed as he scrubbed his face.

"What?"

"You really came here and showed your face for this?"

"Oliver, I'm not here to cause any problems or open old wounds."

"Well why are you here?" He threw his hands up.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Felicity I haven't heard from you in over four years. Then you come back to town, for what? One day! You probably weren't even going to let me know you were here, I had to spot you. What am I supposed to feel, huh? I'm sorry I don't have the perfect reaction to you being here like this."

"Oliver, I was going to let you know. I just wanted to wait."

"So my father had to die for you to come back here, huh? In other words if he was still living you would still be in Central City?"

"You think this was easy for me? I would've rather seen you again under different circumstances, not at your father, someone who I also cared about, funeral."

He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yet here we are. You could've seen me so many times over the years, but yet you stayed hidden in Central City."

"Oliver, this conversation is not what I came here for."

"What did you think would happen Felicity? Honestly."

"You know what, let me leave." She pushed herself away from the chair as Oliver glared at her. When he saw her reach for the door, flashbacks of her leaving before invaded his mind.

"Yes leave, run just like you did last time."

"Oliver don't pull that with me," she yelled.

"What," he scoffed. "It's the truth. That's exactly what it is."

"It is not. It was a lot more complicated than that."

"As far as I'm concerned the only thing that happened was you left me."

"Fine," she said.

Oliver reached the door at the same time as she reached for the knob. He placed his hand on it preventing her from opening it.

"Felicity what am I supposed to believe when you never really gave me an explanation?" His voice came out barely above a whisper as he looked down at her.

She turned looking up in his eyes feeling the threat of tears, so she closed her eyes and remained silent.

"Oliver, I'm sorry."

He hung his head as a light laugh fell from his lips. She had shut down once again. "That's what I thought." He twisted the knob opening the door.

"I'm staying at the Peamount Suites," she turned back and told him. "Room 311, my flight leaves late tomorrow, so..."

Oliver didn't respond, he just walked off in the direction of the foyer. He was letting his feelings get away from him. Felivity had once again walked into his life and sent his emotions for a tailspin.

~

Laurel's glass stopped midway to her mouth as she did a double take seeing the woman behind Oliver. Felicity? She looked different, but it was still the infamous Felicity Smoak.

What was she doing here? It was a rhetorical question because she was obviously here for the funeral. But still, what was she doing here? She thought the Felicity Smoak urban legend was gone. It was as if she was some mythical creature. She had waltzed in their lives and captivated everyone with her smarts, cheery personality and beauty. Laurel hated it.

Laurel would never admit it out loud, but the brunette, well blonde now always had a way of making her jealous. Laurel knew she was smart and attractive herself, but it was the way Felicity carried herself that seemed to propel her over others.

When Felicity left, she knew something serious had happened between her and Oliver because it had broken him. Oliver's spiral was very evident of that. Selfish as it may have been, she saw that as a perfect opportunity to lend him a comforting shoulder and take the position that she had quietly wanted for so long.

Tommy was the first person to open his mouth to try and break the tension.

"Felicity Smoak, I never thought I would be graced with your presence again. My eyes are surely thankful for this moment."

"Tommy Merlyn, still the charmer, huh?" Felicity said as she walked into his open arms.

"Of course, I'll never change," he smiled. "Unlike you," he said referencing her look.

Out of the corner of her eye Felicity saw Laurel quickly walk over to Oliver's side and linking her arm through his.

She turned her attention back to Tommy. "Nothing major," she shrugged.

"Felicity, wow how long has it been?" Her voice dripped with fakeness as she linked her fingers through Oliver's.

"Five years," she answered. Her voice rivaling Laurel's with animosity. She never liked Laurel. It was funny considering one of her best friends during high school was Laurel's half sister Sara.

Oliver peeled himself from Laurel as he walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Where's Thea," he asked Moira.

"She left with Roy," Moira responded.

"Mhmm," he nodded. He poured himself a glass full of what looked like bourbon before throwing it back.

"Felicity?" Felicity whipped around to see the housekeeper Raisa standing behind her. "I thought I heard your name."

"Raisa!" She engulfed Felicity in a big hug. Raisa had always been such a sweet and warm person. Felicity could remember the many times Raisa caught her sneaking in or out of Oliver's room, but somehow never told on them.

"Let me look at you," Raisa took a step back. She lifted a strand of Felicity's hair and laughed. "This suits you so much more," she patted her cheek. "Your beauty is on display more," she patted her cheek.

"Thank you Raisa," she leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"It was nice to see you miss Felicity."

"You too Raisa."

"Laurel I'm fine," Felicity heard Oliver grumble behind her.

"So Felicity, how long are you in town for," Laurel asked. She was asking more for herself than actually being sincere.

"Just today apparently," Oliver answered for her. The anger dripping on each word.

"Yes, I leave tomorrow," Felicity said.

"Oh that's too bad. No time to catch up. I would love to see how Central City is treating you. Career and significant other wise."

"Maybe next time." Felicity answered ignoring Laurel's nosey questions.

Felicity heard Moira clear her throat as a sign of disapproving. Felicity locked eyes with Oliver trying to a read on what he was thinking and they were unreadable.

"I'm going to head home now," Tommy said. He could feel things getting uneasy, and it was best if he made himself scarce. He walked over and gave Oliver a hug. "Call me if you need anything man."

"Yeah," Oliver nodded.

Tommy hugged Moira with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good seeing you again Felicity," he squeezed her arm.

"You too."

Now it was just Oliver, his girlfriend, ex girlfriend and disapproving mother in the room filled with awkward silence.

"I should go and let you all have time to yourself." Felicity couldn't take the tense silence much longer. The longer she stayed she might actually suffocate.

"Can the two of you leave so I can talk to Felicity alone before she leaves?"

"Son..."

"Mom, please?"

Laurel rolled her eyes in protest. "I'll be in your room," she told Oliver before kissing his cheek.

"Felicity..." Oliver started once they were alone.

She walked up to him as he poured himself another drink. She could see the stress on his face, she lightly placed her hand on his arm before giving it a slight squeeze.

"Oliver, let's just leave it. I'm sure you've had a long day, not to mention the last couple of days with all that's been going on."

"Yeah," he agreed as he stared into the glass

"I'm going to let you get back to your family. That's more important than us yelling at each other."

* * *

 

Felicity sat in the bar at the hotel she was staying in. After leaving the funeral, she came straight back there. She needed a drink. Her encounter with Oliver somehow went even more horrible than she imagined. They really didn't have time to talk. Maybe only staying in town one full day, was a bad idea after all.

"Felicity Smoak back in town."

She whipped around to see Sara Lance standing behind her. Sara had been one of Felicity's closest friends when she was in Starling.

She could remember when they first met; Felicity assumed she wasn't going to like Sara, the assumption being that she was going to be just like Laurel. Until they were grouped together on a school project one day; one conversation proved that notion wrong and they clicked every since.

Turns out Sara and her sister weren't as close as advertised. Despite the same last name, they weren't blood related. She was the step sister of Laurel. Quentin Lance was Laurel's father, but he divorced Laurel's mom, who ended up moving away leaving him with Laurel; he eventually met Sara's mother, married her making them a blended family as Sara took on the Lance name..

"Oh my gosh." Felicity stood up and pulled the blonde into her arms. A wide smile stretched across her face as she squeezed Sara.

"Look at you," Sara said as she finally let go of the tight embrace.

She stepped back to get a better look at Felicity. "This new look, I like it," she exclaimed. "But please tell me you still have that rebel attitude?"

"Of course," Felicity winked.

"Nice." Sara sat down next to Felicity and ordered a drink.

"So, who told you?"

"My lovely sister," Sara answered with a smirk. "That's not all, apparently you're only in town for one day. I also learned that from her as well."

"Oh she's just a wealth of information, huh," Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I'm a little hurt that you were going to leave town without contacting me, especially since I didn't see you at the funeral."

"Ahhh," Felicity sighed as tapped her straw in her drink trying to think of what exactly to say; what could she say? "I'm sorry. It was just..."

"Don't worry," Sara placed her hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "I understand," she sat down next to her.

"Thanks."

"However, we do have a lot to catch up on."

~

"You have a gym called Canary, why am I not surprised at that name," Felicity laughed.

"The bird is so cute though. You remember my obsession with it."

"Oh yes, I remember. I also remember holding your hand as you screamed while getting it tattooed on your shoulder blade."

"I didn't scream," Sara scoffed.

"Really," Felicity snorted.

"Okay maybe a little, but you were worse than me and you only got a couple of arrows above your hip."

"Hey, that's a sensitive are there, so give me a break."

Sara and Felicity had fallen into easy conversation with one another, filling each other in on everything that had been going on with them. They laughed and talked as if they hadn't been separated for years.

"So," Sara started, the tone in her voice changing in an instance. Felicity knew where the conversation was headed. "How did things with Oliver go?"

Felicity brushed her hair out of her face, staring down into her empty glass. "Not too good," she sighed.

Sara reached over and squeezed Felicity's hand. "Still angry?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "He's dealing with a lot already, so I probably shouldn't have even come."

"Felicity, no. You knew Robert too. I mean you dated his son through most of high school, so why wouldn't you show up?"

Felicity nodded as Sara made her point.

"It would have looked worse if you hadn't come."

"Everything was just so..." she struggled to find the right word to describe it. "It was tense," she finally said.

"Felicity it was a funeral. Those are tense and awkward even without all the extra stuff involved. No way to avoid that."

"You have a point."

"I really feel like you and Oliver should have at least one real conversation," Sara suggested.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah," Sara's voice laced with concern as she turned towards Felicity.

"Around two years ago, I got a job offer here in Starling." Felicity hadn't mentioned this to anyone before. This was the first time she talked about it.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Felicity paused running her hands through her hair."I didn't even consider it, you know. I immediately turned it down."

"Who offered you the job?"

"Walter," she answered. "It was a great job offer," Felicity admitted. "I turned it down though because I just didn't feel like I should come back here."

Sara nodded as she listened intensively.

"I was certain I made the right decision, but then all of a sudden around two months ago, I started getting these nostalgic feelings. Kind of like I was stuck in a rut of some sort. My mind kept going back to that offer, and I started questioning if I had done the right thing by turning it down. I started imagining how things would've been if I had actually taken it. I mean I have a great job now, but this was such a great opportunity."

"And now you're back and..."

"I see what I would have come back to...animosity and tension. I mean Oliver's still angry with me, can't really blame him. He's with Laurel now, and just everything's different and maybe I don't fit in Starling at all anymore."

"Wow," Sara exhaled.

"Yep," said simply throwing back the rest of the liquid.

"Well," Sara linked her arm through Felicity's and pulled her close. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to move back. I miss my friend."

Felicity sighed with a smile as she leaned her head against Sara's shoulder. "I've just been thinking about that lately. The job offer is gone now anyway."

"At the end of the day, you have to do what is best for you. However, if you do go back to Central City, you better not be a stranger this time," Sara told her.

"I promise," she held her pinky finger up as Sara laughed and did the same.

* * *

 

When Thea got back home it was after ten. She opened the door to find Oliver laying across her bed watching television.

"What are you doing in here?" She threw her keys and purse on her dresser before sitting on the bed.

He muted the television as she walked in "I wanted to talk to my baby sister, but imagine my surprise when I saw you were gone with Roy."

"I just needed to get out of here," she sighed. "I needed a break from everything; too much was going on."

"Speedy, you know if you need to talk you can always talk to me right?"

"Yeah well you weren't exactly available at the moment," she mumbled. She kicked her shoes off before walking to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas.

"Felicity," he said softly.

"Yep," she nodded as she turned around. "Are you staying here or going back to your place tonight?"

"Here," he answered. He knew he needed to be there for his sister right now. He had told Laurel to go ahead and leave without him. He wanted to be there for his family, especially Thea.

"Alright. Let me change and then we can talk or whatever," she said.

As he waited on Thea, Oliver looked over on her nightstand, a picture of the two of them catching his eye. The picture took him back to a memory of them when they were younger. At the time, Thea was six and he was eleven. She had been running through the halls playing with one of her toys that was designated for outside use only. When Oliver walked into the hallway, he saw Thea frozen in front of the painting horrified. He looked at the painting and saw the long gash near the bottom of it. As she began to cry, he grabbed her and took him in his room and began to craft a cover story to keep her out of trouble.

"Scoot over," Thea said as she returned back to the room.

"How are you holding up," Oliver asked her as she climbed onto the bed.

Thea stayed quiet with her eyes low. Oliver pulled her into his arms as the tears started slowly falling from her eyes. He stroked her hair as she finally let out the emotion that she had been holding inside.

"I just can't believe he's gone," she whispered as she propped her head on his shoulder. "It almost feels surreal."

"I know," he sighed.

They sat in silence for a little while.

"Hey," he nudged her with his elbow. "You remember that time you ruined dad's Picasso painting in the hallway leading to his office."

Thea's eyes widened as the memory came to her mind. "Oh my gosh yes," she wiped at her eyes. "Dad was so pissed."

"I still can't believe you said Tommy did it," she laughed.

"Hey I told you I was going to take care of it, so I sacrificed Tommy for you."

"You sold it very well too," Thea added. "Especially with the fake tears and all."

"I had to act like I didn't want to rat my best friend out. So I needed to put on a great performance," Oliver shrugged. "Malcolm was livid with Tommy too. He was grounded for a month I think and Malcolm paid for the repairs," he added.

"All of that money for a lie. Poor Tommy got the shaft."

"Hey, better him than you."

"Did anybody ever find out the truth?"

"Nope. It's still our little secret baby sis."

"So Felicity's back?"

"Yep," Oliver nodded.

"How long?"

"Apparently just until tomorrow."

Thea noted the disdain in his voice. "Wow. How do you feel about that?"

Oliver shrugged without answering. He propped his hands behind his head staring straight ahead.

Thea nudged his leg. "Come on, you have to feel some type of way."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say whatever."

"I haven't seen or heard from her in so long and the first time I see her is at my father's funeral. She's basically doing a drive by visit, and it just brought up a lot of feelings that I thought I had gotten over."

"You still have feelings for her?"

"No," he quickly answered. "Not those feelings."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm with Laurel."

"I didn't ask if you were with Laurel," she said with a small laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she held her hands up surrendering. "I do know that the two of you need to have a real conversation."

Oliver rolled his eyes at Thea's suggestion. "You didn't say much to Felicity either. If I remember correctly, you were very close to her when you were younger."

Thea and Felicity had really clicked while he was with her. That's one of the things he liked about Felicity, she went out of her way to make sure Thea was always included. She didn't have to and no one asked her to; she just did it on her own.

"Yeah," Thea shrugged. "Well I'm not a little girl anymore. Also, I wasn't the one dating her."

"Thea..."

"What?" She cut him off with a pointed look.

"Nothing," he conceded.

Thea and Felicity had been very close while they dated. Thea even thought of her like a sister at one point, and she remembered being very confused when Felicity left. She was young and didn't understand the relationship drama. All she knew was that one day Felicity just left without a word. The next thing she knew was that her brother started shutting down, and spiraling out of control and it lead to her resenting Felicity for awhile. She eventually got over it as she grew older and Oliver started heading down the right path. Just seeing Felicity and she could see the effect it had on Oliver and to her surprise, even her.

"Alright then." She slapped the remote in his chest. "Movie," she suggested.

He noticed how she changed the subject. He couldn't blame her, he didn't want to discuss whatever he was feeling in regards to Felicity either. It was clear that subject would not be tackled.

"So which chick flick do you want to watch tonight," he groaned as he pulled up the movie list.

"I'm in more of an action mood tonight," she answered.

"Oh! That's more like it," he grinned.

* * *

 

The faint sound of knocking stirred Felicity in her sleep. She thought it was in her dreams, so she just rolled over, pulling the covers further over her head. The sound became louder as she realized it was in fact real and someone was banging on her hotel door. After the confrontations with everyone yesterday, she was emotionally and physically drained. Combined with jet lag after effects, she crashed when she got back to the hotel room.

She groaned as she peeled herself from under the covers. Who could be at her door this early? She wasn't even sure if it was early, but it felt early. She couldn't find her phone to check the time. She patted around on the bed, and it wasn't there, or on the nightstand beside her. She grabbed her robe that was on the chair, and threw it on as she sprinted to the door. She pulled the door open to reveal a young bellboy standing there.

"Yes may I help you?"

The bellboy nodded with a smile. "This is for you ma'am." He handed her the envelope in his hand.

"Oh." She tentatively grabbed it, not knowing what it was. "Thank you," she finally said as he turned away and walked down the hall.

Felicity Smoak was written on the envelope. She flipped it over examining it against the light. She spotted a letter opener on the desk and ripped it open.

She pulled out what looked like a letter. The Queen Consolidated watermark immediately popped out to her. What could this be? She unfolded it as her eyes began to scan the words.

_Dear Felicity,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I can't believe it's been so long since we've spoken. I've thought about contacting you many times before, but talked myself out of it. I decided to eventually put my thoughts down in words. I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you, so let me just get into it._

_Walter still speaks very highly of you. I know that he reached out to you some time ago with an offer, but you turned him down. With as much time has passed since then, maybe my letter can do a better job of selling you on it. We do have a more personal connection after all._

_Queen Consolidated needs revitalizing. Simple. It needs to be re-branded with young and fresh ideas to keep it afloat in this new age. I've grown older, and that's one of the reasons Oliver has taken on an expanded role._  
_Even though he's made great strides, I know he can go higher and take the company to new heights, especially if you are by his side._

_I've done my research and I know that you've blossomed into one of the top marketing executes in the country. The work you've done in Central City and with Harrison Wells has been exceptional. That is exactly what QC needs; someone with your talents. You're the only person I've considered for this job offer, and I made it specifically with you in mind. I would love for you to be in charge of the marketing department as the official Marketing Research Analyst._

_I've been doing a lot of reflecting lately and your relationship with my son came to mind. When you were with him, I always admired you. You were smart, strong minded, ambitious and you made him happy. You brought something out of Oliver that many people could not, including myself. I haven't seen that spark in his eyes since you've been gone._  
_I know the two of you ended things and it always saddened me that you didn't find your way back to each other._

_Anyway, I want you to know that you have my blessing with whatever decision you make. If you turn this down, I wouldn't blame you, but if you accept this I know my company will be in great hands. Contact Walter and let him know your decision._

_Take care Felicity - love Robert._

When Felicity finished reading the letter, her face was wet and stained with tears. She dropped down on the sofa trying to grasp everything the letter said.

Basically Robert wanted her to come back to help his company. How could she say no to that? Robert had always been nice to her and supportive of her relationship with Oliver. He took an interest in her outside of the relationship, always finding a way to asking about her goals and just interests in general. And this letter, wow this letter would sell anybody on this offer.

Just last night she told herself that she would go back to Central City and that would be it. One letter and now it wasn't so easy. How could she turn this down? As she held the letter in her hands reading it over and over, she realized that the likelihood of her staying in Starling City had just became so much greater.


	2. Offer She Can't Refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! It means a lot!
> 
> This chapter shows a lot of the internal struggle of Oliver and Felicity...more of Oliver, who shows a wide range of emotions with the news of Felicity potentially staying.
> 
> Also, Walter makes his first appearance. (I miss him on the show.)
> 
> Let me know what you think! ENJOY!

[ Office - Felicity ](http://www.polyvore.com/office_felicity/set?id=193304905)

[ Office - Moira ](http://www.polyvore.com/office_moira/set?id=193065962)

[ Office - Thea ](http://www.polyvore.com/office_thea/set?id=193065467)

Oliver sat in the office chair, head down with his hands under the table as his eyes roamed over the picture he was holding. The edges were tattered and the color was somewhat faded, telling of how old it was. Creases ran down the middle where it had been folded up in his wallet.

Memories of them together had filled his mind while he laid in the bed last night, not sleeping. Looking back at the picture, he couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy it looked. Felicity was straddling his back, kissing his cheek as he grinned. It was his favorite picture of them. They looked so happy, that's why he never understood why she all of a sudden left. He thought he'd gotten over and then she shows back up and the questions claw at him again. Every time he had tried to throw it away something stopped him. He even had gone as far as to actually trashing it. He'd go to fish it out of the trash later. Every since then, it has lived in the back of his wallet. Even with multiple wallets changes, the picture was the one constant.

"Oliver...Oliver!"

"Yes," he snapped his head up as he straightened up in the chair.

"Have you heard from your sister," she repeated to him.

Oliver shook his head. "Nope, she was gone when I got up this morning; I did text her though."

"You alright," Moira asked looking him over. She placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that I had to call your name over and over, and you didn't hear anything."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. Didn't really sleep much."

She sat down beside him as she noticed him slipping something in his pocket. He looked at her with a forced smile before looking back down.

"Is Felicity gone?"

"I don't know," he answered, this time his voice was a lot lower. "Haven't talked to her since yesterday."

"Well if you haven't heard from her, she might be on her way back home. Maybe for the better," Moira added.

"Maybe," he said softly, slumping in the chair.

"Oliver don't let that girl's random reappearance throw you off your game. You have so much more to worry about, like QC for instance. You're about to run this company, on top of everything else that's going on right now, you don't need this other stuff. She left you and left your life. No need to look back and get caught up in the past. Your future is in front of you and it's very bright and I honestly don't see her in it."

"Mom, I appreciate this but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright," she rubbed his back, reluctantly letting it go.

The sound of shuffling feet made them both turn towards the door. Thea breezed in past them, not saying a word. She let her purse fall off her shoulder, dropping loudly down onto the table as she took a seat.

"Oh look who it is," Oliver said as Thea stretched her legs out to the next chair. Oliver watched her closely as she pulled her phone out getting lost in it, refusing to make eye contact with them. He wondered just where she had been, and why she left this morning knowing they had the will reading.

"Don't know why baby Queen needs to make an appearance," she eventually mumbled. "I mean I'm not getting anything, so tell me again, exactly why I even needed to show up?" She looked up at Moira with a stretched grin, making Moira roll her eyes.

"You know how this goes Thea," Moira started. "When you turn twenty-one you will have your own share. This isn't new information, we just need to make it official."

"Ooh! I just can't wait to work with my big bro everyday."

"We're going to have so much fun," Oliver told her as she waved him off.

"Knock, knock." Jean, their lawyer, and the final guests had arrived. "Are we ready to get started?'

"Yes, Moira answered. "The sooner the better."

* * *

"Hi. Is Walter Steele available?"

Everything was just happening so fast for Felicity. Robert wanted her to head her own division; did he really just expect her to pick up and move back here when he came up with that idea? How could she do that anyway? She had a life in Central City, and a career going. Granted, she wasn't the head of her own part of a Fortune 500 company, but still, she was doing pretty damn good for herself. She wasn't even in Starling City two whole days, and she was already dropped into a whirlwind of drama.

"Ma'am, Mr. Steele is actually about to head to a meeting. Can I take a message..."

"Tell him it's Felicity Smoak," she abruptly cut her off. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she really needed to talk to him.

"Hold one moment," the secretary replied.

Her leg bounced up and down as she waited on hold. She chewed on her nail in anticipation, another habit. The letter laying in her lap that she had read over and over. She had practically read it to the point where she had it memorized.

"Ms. Smoak, since Mr. Steele is currently about to head to his QC office for a meeting, he said to meet him there in two hours."

Meet him at QC, she didn't imagine going there. She should've known he still had a office there considering he was the banker for the company. She hadn't physically stepped foot in QC in forever; she could see right now that nothing was going to be easy.

"I will. Thank you so much for your help." She hung the phone up and threw it on the bed beside her.

Two hours; it was already after one, gosh she really must have been exhausted if she sleep that long. In two hours it would be after three, and her flight was scheduled to leave at five.

In a span of twenty four hours, so much had happened and already changed, and she had yet to say she was staying for sure. She ran her hands over her face in frustration as she thought about the list of things she needed to do immediately.

Groaning, she fired her tablet up.

_Cancel flight...check._

_Extend hotel stay...check._

_Extend rental car services...check._

_Send an email to her job explaining that something came up and she needed to extend her stay...check._

By the time she finished with all of those pressing matters, she had a little over a hour to get ready to meet Walter.

With shaky hands, she picked the letter up giving it one last glance over before shoving it in her purse. Drawing in a deep shaky breath, blowing it out as she walked over to her suitcase, where she had thankfully packed more clothes just in case; she sorted out a dress skirt and top. Here goes nothing.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Steele."

Felicity's grip tightened on her purse strap, palms growing sweaty from the anticipation. The receptionist looked up at her with a smile. "Name?"

"Felicity Smoak," she answered. "He should be expecting me."

"As a matter of face, he is," the receptionist agreed. "Follow me right this way," she held her hand out. Felicity nodded as she followed her down the hall leading to the office.

"I'm Ann by the way," she turned to Felicity and said. "I'm glad to finally meet you," the receptionist said.

"Oh." That piece of information stumped Felicity. She didn't really know how to take that. What did she mean finally meet her?

Ann must of noticed the confusion clouding Felicity's face. "It's just nice to finally put a face to the name," she clarified.

Of course. With her being Walter's secretary, she probably was the ond digging up information on her for Walter and Robert.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well Ann," Felicity smiled back.

"Here we are." They approached a mahogany door with, Walter Steele, CFO, carved into a name plate. Ann opened the door and stepped to the side, so Felicity could walk in.

"Felicity! Thank you Ann."

Ann nodded as she closed the door behind her.

Walter stood up with a huge smile making his way around the desk. Walter Steele, not only chef financial officer of Starling Bank, but also best friend to Robert Queen for years. Nice to see he was still moving up in the corporate world.

Felicity took a glance around admiring the office before turning back to Walter. "Nice upgrade Mr. Steele," she smiled as he approached her.

"I could say the say the same for you," he chuckled. His strong British accent filling her ears as he pulled her in for a hug. He squeezed her shoulders as he pulled back. "Look at you, wow. Also, you know it's just Walter, skip the formalities. Have a seat," he pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

"Look at me, look at you," she countered. "You don't look a day over..."

His eyebrow raised as he waited for her to finish.

"You know what," she quickly cut it off. "I'm just going to take that seat."

"Well I'm glad to see that hasn't changed," he laughed with her.

He sat back in his chair watching her for a couple of moments. "So, how have you been?"

"Good. Pretty good."

"Really?" He folded his hands.

"Well not really right now." Felicity opened her purse and pulled out the letter. "I'm assuming you know about this." She slid the letter onto his desk.

He glanced down at the letter, not even bothering to pick it up. He simply nodded and sat back in his leather chair. "Yes I do, and we have a lot to discuss."

"Walter, what is this? I mean..."

"Felicity, I think it's pretty clear what it is."

"But is this really what Robert wanted?"

"Yes it is Felicity," he answered. "You read the letter and he made it very clear. He wants you here at QC."

"Did he know he was sick when he wrote this letter," she asked next. If this was his dying wish there was no way she could turn it down. What kind of person would that make her?

"No, it was before. Truthfully, he wanted you back because he wanted to work with you as well. After he found out you turned me down, he decided to wait until he got close to retiring. Then he got sick and made arrangements to have it sent to you if he passed. I was going to send it to you in Central City, and then I heard you were in town for the funeral, so here we are."

"Gosh, Robert and I hadn't even talked in years, and I stayed out of the spotlight and was very lowkey on purpose."

"You might have been under the radar, but your work and accomplishments weren't."

"But why?" Felicity cut in. She just didn't understand why he chose her. "Besides Oliver and I dating, what made me so special? He could've appointed anyone to this position."

"He was always fond of you Felicity. Like he said in the letter, you were special and he saw so much potential in you. I'm not exactly sure what triggered it, but you were on his mind and he took a big interest in you. I'm not sure if it had anything to do with Oliver or not, he didn't specify. He came to me asking about you and the idea of you being at QC. After I filled him in on everything you had done career wise, he was pleased until he learned that I had contacted you before and struck out."

Felicity nodded as Walter sat across from her propped up

"I thought he had accepted that you turned me down until he came back to me again. Apparently, he had taken some time to think and this offer is what he came up. Ten times better than the position I offered you, and something that could cement you in history with this company. He said that QC would need something innovative after he would step down, and he wanted you to be apart of that. With Oliver set to take over him going from part time to full time would be a huge step and he wanted someone there to help him every step of the way...someone he could trust. You are that person Felicity."

"This is just all so surreal."

"Why did you turn me down when I reached out to you before? You never explained why."

"Because..."

"Because you were afraid," he answered for her.

She looked off to the side as Walter watched her closely. Her hands fell down to her lap as her eyes followed.

He got up from his chair walking around to the front of the desk, taking a seat on the edge. "Look, I'm going to be blunt here," he looked straight in her eyes. "I remember you okay? The real you," he pointed at her. "This new version of Felicity, who is comfortable with settling, I don't know her."

Gosh Walter was not pulling any punches with her. He was dishing it to her straight, no chaser. She was remembering very vividly why she liked him so much now and admired his business skills; she just didn't imagine being on the other side of that wrath.

"Felicity if you really didn't want it, you wouldn't be here."

She shifted in her seat, crossing her arms as he continued his spill of truth after truth, and frankly she didn't know how to respond.

"You would've turned the offer down and not looked back. Instead you're here, asking questions, trying to get a feel for it, basically having me talk you into taking the job. I know this is your dream. You were always asking about the ends and outs of managing a company, and I was always that person you asked...I didn't forget. Yes, you're doing great in Central City, but this is an opportunity that you do not let pass. How many places will offer you this with no hassle?"

"Wow." She felt her eyes tears well up in the corner of her eyes as she tried to blink them away. Walter had drilled into her so she was now choked up. She could only sit there quiet as he talked because every word was true

"Here." Walter reached behind him grabbing a box of Kleenex, holding it out to her.

"Thanks," she sniffed, pulling a couple out. She patted at her eyes as as she tried to take in everything Walter was telling her.

"I know you and Oliver ended things. That may make you hesitant about taking the offer."

"It's not just Oliver, I mean Moira hates me," she rolled her eyes. "She's not going to want me working at her company."

"Technically, it's Oliver's company now," he countered with a sarcastic grin.

"And we all know Moira Queen," Felicity griped.

He grabbed her hands in his. "Look, she can't do anymore than you let her Felicity, that's true now and it was back then as well. I'm in your corner one hundred percent, and this letter backs any grips she may have."

"You're right." She stood up with more confidence than she had when she first walked in the office.

"So what do you say?"

She bent down picking up her purse, she dropped the letter back in it after Walter handed it to her. "Before I give you a definite answer, I do need to talk to Oliver first though," she said. She sighed thinking about that confrontation that was sure to be so much fun.

"Understandable." Walter stood up with a smile. He offered Felicity his hand, as she lightly shook it. He felt confident that she would accept since she didn't outright turn it down.

"Oliver's in his father's office," he informed her. "I look forward to working with you Ms. Smoak."

* * *

Oliver stood in his father's office, hands in his pockets as he stared out the window. He was now the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. He always knew this was in the stars for him, but to actually be in the moment now was surreal. He looked around the office at his father's memorabilia. There were so many degrees, plaques and awards. Truthfully, he was nervous. a twenty-four year old CEO; he would definitely be one of the youngest. Would the investors even want to work with him? Would they trust him to keep QC afloat?

He was stepping into some huge shoes. At one point, he almost fucked everything up. He spiraled for some time after Felicity left. While not sleeping last night he had a lot of time to think.

_**FB** _

_John was pissed as he walked through the club. Drunken people hanging and stumbling all around, spilling drinks. He was at home when he had gotten a call from Robert asking if he had seen Oliver. Robert had been concerned about Oliver's recent actions, but was trying to give him his space. Apparently Oliver hadn't been at home all week._

_John made a couple of calls and eventually tracked Oliver down at a nightclub that_

_"John!" Oliver drunkenly yelled as Diggle approached him._

_"Guys," he turned to the group of four people who were with him at pointed at John. "This is my good pal John Diggle. We call him Dig."_

_He hiccuped as he tried to keep talking. "Digg, Diglet, Digg Digg." He erupted in laughter as the people around joined in._

_John stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Oliver while he made a complete ass of himself._

_"Are you coming to hang? We haven't done that in awhile."_

_"Come on," he reached for Oliver who snatched away._

_"I'm not ready to go yet," he slurred. "Hey babe," Oliver addressed the red head in very short and tight black dress. "Come here," he pulled her into his lap. "Let's get you a drink John, have a seat with my new pals here."_

_The woman looked from Diggle to Oliver and slowly stood up. "I'm just going to go," she walked off._

_"Man you are a buzz kill," Oliver grabbed the bottle and turned it up. Diggle snatched it from and pushed it into the chest of the guy sitting by Oliver._

_"Let's go," he grabbed Oliver's collar pulling him up._

_"But I'm not ready to leave," Oliver said struggling to get free. He swiped at John's hand to no avail. The grip was way too tight and Oliver's coordination wasn't any good at the moment. Realizing it was useless, he dropped his arms to his side._

_One of the guys with Oliver decided to take offense to Diggle and jumped up in his face._

_"Hey man, why don't you just go back to where you came from. We're trying to have a good time."_

_"If you know what's good for you, you might want to get out of my face and sit back down."_

_The guy took note of Diggle's face and held his hands up and sat back down._

_He looked back at Oliver who was drunk beyond measures. He could barely stand on his two feet or talk._

_"Now bring your stupid ass on," he dragged Oliver behind him._

_"Get in," he ordered once they got to the car. He held the door open as Oliver struggled to crawl in the back._

_John watched him for a couple of moments before getting fed up at the slow movements. With a sigh, John pushed Oliver inside._

_"I don't feel good," he heard Oliver grumble._

_"You better pull some of that drunken strength from deep within and not throw up in my car. I swear if you do, I'm rubbing your face in it." He gave Oliver one more stern look and slammed the door shut._

_As he walked to the driver side, he pulled out his phone to call Robert._

_"Hey, I got him," he climbed in and shut the door. "I'll take him to my place. Lyla is out of town and it'll keep him from disturbing Thea because," He glanced back at Oliver who was stretched across the backseat. "yeah he's pretty messed up."_

_"Sit up jackass," he said once he got off the phone.  
_

_Diggle got up super early the next morning; well in a couple hours since it was late when he had picked up Oliver. He walked to the kitchen to get ready for what he was about to do. He filled up a pitcher of ice cold water and set his sights on the guest room where Oliver was sleeping._

_He opened the door to find Oliver stretched across the bed, legs dangling off the side. He hadn't even got in the bed all the way. His mouth was agape as he snored quietly. He was basically in the perfect position for what John had planned._

_John stood over Oliver, holding the pitcher up. The freezing cold water and ice hit the side of his face hard making Oliver gasp as the water trickled down into his mouth. He eyes shot open as he shook his head finally opening his eyes to see Diggle standing over him._

_"What the..."_

_He flipped over on his back wiping his face and before he could sit up or complete his sentence, Diggle dashed more water on him. This time the water shot up his nose and in his eyes. The intensity took his breath away as he struggle to not only see, but to regulate his breathing. He was now coughing and choking as John just stood over looking down at him. The water was cold as hell. "_

_Dig," he finally sat up, the ice cubes falling down into his lap._

_"What the fuck?" He yelled. "What's your problem man?" He furiously wiped at his face, and eyes until he could finally see clearly. Jolts of pain shot through his temple, after effects of a hangover. He grabbed his head as the pain of the headache began to hit him. He tried to lay back across the bed until he saw Diggle prepare to throw more water at him._

_"Alright man, damn," he held his hands up and sat up. There was still a little water left in the pitcher. "I'm up."  
_

_"Meet me in the kitchen for breakfast in fifteen minutes." John threw him a toothbrush and a set of towels._

_Oliver looked over his clothes that were now soaking wet thanks to his friend._

_"Can I at least get some clothes," he yelled as the door shut behind John._

_Oliver finally made his way into the kitchen to find John sitting down with a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. His head was pounding and he felt like death.  
_

_"Sit down and eat," John pointed to the extra plate. His voice was low and laced with disdain. He didn't even look up at Oliver, he simply pointed to the plate and went back to his own food._

_"I'm not really..." Oliver's voice was quickly cut off when John's hand dropped down to the table sending a long bang through the room. Yep, John was definitely pissed at him._

_"Alright," Oliver mumbled. He slid into to the seat across from John. He didn't feel good and his head was pounding out of control, he wanted to go back to sleep. He reluctantly grabbed the toast, taking a bite out of it._

_They sat there eating in silence. Oliver's stomach was flipping the entire time as he did everything not to throw up._

_After more long moments of silence and occasional glares. "So are you not going to say anything?" Oliver knew something was on the tip of John's tongue and the awkward silence was just making him uncomfortable._

_"What's to say other than that you're a stupid ass?"_

_"Okay man really? What's the problem?"_

_"What's the problem," John repeated with a laugh. Was Oliver really this dense? "You're acting like an idiot just because Felicity..."_

_"Don't say her name," he snapped._

_"Felicity. Felicity Smoak."_

_Oliver pushed his plate away jumping up out of his seat._

_"Sit down," John ordered._

_"I don't have to listen to this."_

_"Sit," he pointed at the chair. "You don't have to but you will." His voice and face left no room for debate.  
_

_Oliver snatched the chair back out and dropped down folding his arms across his chest._

_"Look Oliver," John sighed, his voice softening. "I know she was your first love. I get that I truly do."_

_Oliver clenched his jaw at Diggle's word. He didn't want to talk about this at all. He'd avoided every chance he had to talk to someone about it. He shut down. That was the way to close off his feelings. The way he'd been spiraling hadn't done anything to ease his pain, truthfully it made it worse._

_"I know you had everything planned out in your head and it's didn't pan out. That doesn't mean that it's the end forever. That doesn't mean you two won't find your way back to each other."  
_

_Oliver scoffed at John's suggestion. Just because that's what happened with him and Lyla, it definitely didn't mean it would happen with him and Felicity. "You can't compare that to us."_

_"Listen, you need to channel this. You're not this guy."_

_"Who and what am I Dig? Huh? The perfect boyfriend who gets dumped without a warning? I did everything right, and she still just left."_

_"It didn't work out and you're angry. You have every right to be, but it's time to pick yourself up now; and your family, especially your father has given you that space. Enough is enough, and this needs to end now. Pick yourself up because you can not fall down this cliche rabbit hole. Trust fund boy who spends his early adult years in the tabloids with different women and having drunken fiascoes. That is not you."  
_

_Diggle got up clearing his dishes, leaving Oliver in his seat to let the words sink in. As he headed out the kitchen, he stopped giving Oliver one final look. "Now eat that food, you're going to nurse this hangover and then go home, talk to your father and get your shit together."_

_**FB** _

Even though he pulled himself together soon after that, he still wanted answers. Getting them would probably be a lot harder now considering she was leaving again. Over the years, Oliver thought a lot about how things might have gone if Felicity had stayed. She was supposed to be by his side, that was the plan. Every time he thought about it, he grew angry. Why did she leave and why did she give up on him...them? He wanted answers. Truthfully, he could've gone to see her this morning, but his anger prevented it, and now it was possibly too late. He looked down at his watch; she probably was getting ready to head to the airport now, to go back to whatever life she had built in Central City. Her other friends, had she moved on with another guy? Did someone else hold her heart now?

The knock at the door broke into his thoughts. "Yeah?" He cleared his throat.

The door creaked open and he heard the click of heels behind him. He turned around immediately recognizing the long toned legs in the heels entering the room; they were all too familiar to him.

"Walter told me I could find you in here," she said softly as she stood with her back against the door.

What was she doing at here, he asked himself as she came into his full view. She was still so beautiful to him, even moreso now. His eyes traveled up her legs landing on her hips adorned in a skirt that accentuated them very well. As she moved, his eyes could see a peek of skin at her waist popping from under her black top. Flashbacks of him and her together started dancing around in his mind causing his palms to grow sweaty.

She slowly approached the desk looking him over. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Why?"

"You're doing that thing with your hand that you always do when something's bothering you or you're nervous," she nodded towards his hand next to his side.

He looked down and sure enough he was flicking his thumb back and forth across his finger

"Oh." He immediately stopped, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You remember that," he said with a laugh of disbelief.

She nodded.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." He left it at that. Couldn't let her know he had just had a memory of them having sex. He turned back towards the window pointing out at the mixture of colors in the sky. "Views like this always make me reflect."

"Anything in particular," she asked coming up behind him.

"No," he lied.

"Oh," she fell quiet.

"How's your family holding up," she asked next. "And you, how are you guys doing?"

"Handling it as best as we can," he shrugged. "I guess we each have our coping methods

"And Thea," she inquired. " I know how hard it is to be without a father, and even though she's older, it's still hard."

He thought back to how she acted earlier when he saw her, and something felt off."She was a daddy's girl, so it's sort of rough for her right now."

"Oh, I vividly remember her daddy girl moments," she smiled. "So, anything in particular you were thinking about?"

"Just that you're looking at the new CEO," he said with a sheepish grin.

"It's official?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Well sort of. I still need to have a meeting with investors and I need to talk with Walter about some things. Stuff like that."

"Well congrats. Almost CEO looks good on you," she joked.

"Yeah," he joined in awkward laughter.

"So, are you moving in here?"

"No," he looked around noting the plaques and family pictures all around. "I think I'm going to let it stay like it is. Preserve it."

"That's nice. You know he would be very proud of you right?"

"Yeah, only hope I can do him justice."

He looked down at his watch checking the time. "What about your flight? Shouldn't you be getting ready for that?"

"I canceled it," she answered as she walked up to the desk.

"Why?" He watched her with confusion as she opened her purse proceeding to pull out an envelope.

"Because we need to talk," she handed him the letter. "Your father sent me this."

"What is it," he tentatively grabbed it. He straightened the letter out as his eyes darted back and forth across the paper. Felicity stood next to him silent, picking at her nails as she waited on him to finish.

"Wow," he covered his mouth. He ran his hands across his neck letting the words sink in. He looked over it again making sure he had read everything right. "He never mentioned any of this to me. When did you get this?"

"This morning. It was delivered to my hotel and then I met with Walter to discuss it."

He sat down as he read it again. His father really wanted Felicity at the company, working closely with him, essentially running it together.

"Wait, so you got an job offer here before, but turned it down? You could've come back here, but you chose not to?"

"Oliver," she rolled her eyes. That would be the one thing that caught his eye in the entire letter. "Yes," she confirmed to him with a sigh. "It was around two years ago."

"Are you going to accept it?" The next question out of his mouth.

"I only just met with Walter to get the details earlier, and I..."

Oliver jumped up with a sigh. "Here we go."

"Oliver you do realize what all would have to go into me saying yes and coming back."

"Just as much as it took you to leave."

"Oliver that's not fair."

"What's different? It is the exact same."

Felicity rolled her eyes as she sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Oh let me guess, you have a life there," he scoffed. "You had a life here. You had me...you had all of these things and you still left. You've done it before, so why can't you do it again?"

"So how long are you going to keep throwing that up in my face."

"As long as you keep ignoring me when I bring it up? You know we should at least talk about it."

"Why? What will talking about it do?"

"Because..."

"Because what? It was years ago, talking won't change anything."

"Felicity I haven't seen you in years and I can't even have a real conversation with you."

"We can have a conversation, but not about what you want to talk about," she countered.

He ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you serious right now? Do you really think we shouldn't address this huge elephant in the damn room?"

"Why did you say no?"

She crossed her arms as she looked away not wanting to look in his eyes staring at her.

"Felicity! Gosh will you please just answer one question without beating around it."

"I don't have a good answer for you Oliver. What do you want me to say? What can I say that will make you okay?"

He made his way around the desk, standing in front of her. "Tell me why you gave up on us?"

"Look, I didn't come here for this. I didn't come here to yell and argue. I came here to discuss business only."

Narrowing his eyes at her, "Business, so that's what we are now? Business?" The way she could just shut down was unmatched.

"As of right now, yes. I didn't come here for any of that other stuff that we can discuss that another time."

"How Felicity when you're leaving. Once you leave again, that is it for me. I'm not chasing you."

"I never asked you to," she yelled back. And if you would stop jumping all over me, I could tell you what I'm trying to get across. I want to stay."

"You're thinking of staying," he stuttered. His voiced was filled with hope and longing. His eyes grew wide at the anticipation of her answer.

"Yes," she nodded, finally looking back in his eyes.

With one simple answer all of his anger had subsided. Her saying yes dissolved all the bitterness that swelled up in his chest replacing it with hope. The range of emotions,h e had just displayed in this room with her were unbelievable. Now he suddenly felt happiness; what the hell kind of power did this petite woman hold over him?

His eyes fell down to her lips that were painted a

He was standing over her, inches apart as she looked up at him. He found reached out to her

"Felicity," he whispered. He brought his hand up pushing away the strands of hair that had fallen in her face. "Oliver," she cut him off. "Please don't do this," she tried to turn away from him, but he stopped her.

"Felicity," he called her name again, this time cradling her face. His thumb gently rubbed against her cheek. "Look at me."

Felicity's eyes shut tightly as she felt the threat of tears coming. She just couldn't look at him, one look and she would probably break down.

"Yes we were young, but that doesn't mean we weren't madly in love with each other."

A knock on the door stopped him from continuing.

"Coming in," Thea's voice sang.

Felicity immediately removed herself from Oliver's space. She moved around him to grab her purse and threw it on her arm.

"Oh! Twice in as many days, huh?" She stood in the doorway propped up on the frame, hands on her hips as she looked from Oliver to Felicity. Sensing that she walked in on some kind of moment, she mouthed sorry.

"What is it Thea," he sighed.

"Your girl...," she cut the word off glancing at Felicity before continuing. "Laurel is downstairs. She said she was taking you out for dinner...well insisted that she was.

"Fuck," Oliver grumbled. He forgotten all about agreeing to dinner with Laurel. He knew what she was trying to do and he appreciated it, but he just didn't have the time now, especially with what was happening with Felicity right now.

"Oh," she turned back around. "She also insisted that I go, but I respectfully declined that offer. So I'm just here to let you know, and now I will be leaving."

"Thanks, let her know I'll be down in a little while on your way out, will you?"

"Will do. See you later," she gave a small wave before making her exit.

Felicity ran her hands over her skirt, as she started making her way to the door.

"Felicity," Oliver called out.

She didn't stop until she got right to the door. With her hand gripping onto the knob, she turned back to him, mustering up as much of her normal voice as she could.

"I'll will let you discuss this with Moira and Thea before a final decision is made. I don't want to overstep or anything. This is your family's company and legacy, and they are what's most important."

With that she turned to disappear once again, leaving him sitting on the edge of his desk with his thoughts alone.

~

Laurel stood in the lobby waiting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Felicity breeze down the lobby and head out of the doors. "You've got to be kidding me," she rolled her eyes. She looked down on her phone at the time, shouldn't she be gone? Also, what was she doing at QC, snooping around Oliver more than likely. God, she was annoyed now. Some time after, she saw Oliver making his way over off the elevators.

"Hey," he said as he approached her.

"Hey baby," she hugged him when he finally stood in front of her.

"Hey," he pulled her off to the side. He sighed before he started, bracing himself for her complaints. "I'm going to have to cancel dinner plans..."

"Are you serious right now," she scoffed. She already knew the reason why, but decided to ask anyway just for kicks. "Why?"

"I don't have time to explain right now. I got some QC stuff going on that can't wait."

"QC stuff already? You barely started." She immediately noticed how he failed to mention anything regarding Felicity.

"Well it's the truth. So I can't go tonight. Cancel the reservations, or take your sister or something."

"Oliver, I think you need to rest. This isn't good."

"I get what you're saying," he sighed. "But I can't right now and this is not the time for that. We can catch dinner later. Okay, I promise." He squeezed her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the elevators.

Laurel knew she was proven right when he failed to mention anything about Felicity. She wouldn't make too muc

* * *

"What's going with you? You look horrible."

"Thanks," Oliver muttered. He sat down on a barstool in front of the bar as Tommy maneuvered behind it. The club was closed today since it was stock and inventory day. Tommy finished digging through the box he was unpacking as he glanced back and forth at Oliver.

"Long day?"

Oliver stripped out of his suit coat, snatching at his tie until he ripped it off. He undid the buttons on his sleeves pushing them up, propping his elbows on the counter with his head in his hands.

"QC business that stressful, already? I thought all you had today was the will reading?"

"I did too," he mumbled into his hands.

"So what's up."

"I had the will reading, meeting with Walter," he told Tommy.

Tommy nodded waiting on something else t come because that all sounded pretty normal to him.

"Oh and a business meeting with my ex girlfriend," Oliver finished.

"What," Tommy asked, confusion clouding his face. "Felicity?"

"Yep, she's still in town," Oliver said.

"For how long?"

"Maybe for good," Oliver answered.

"Wait, what?" Tommy said with a laugh of disbelief. He remembered her, well Oliver, saying she was only in town for one day.

"Exactly," Oliver mumbled.

Tommy slid the now empty box onto the floor. He pulled two beers out of the fridge quickly popping the tops off.

"Here." He handed Oliver one that he gladly accepted.

"Thanks."

Oliver turned the bottle up immediately, letting the liquid cool down his nerves.

Tommy walked around the bar and took a seat next to Oliver. "I thought she was only here for the weekend basically."

"You and I both."

"Why? How? Like what the hell changed in one day?"

"My father," Oliver answered.

"Wait, a minute," Tommy held his hands up. "Break this down for me because man..." The one word answers were doing nothing more than causing Tommy more confusion. "Start from the beginning."

"Well," Oliver started. "My father offered her a job at QC. He sent her this letter basically pitching her on QC. He had apparently been wanting her at the company for awhile...him and Walter. She's actually thinking about taking the offer, surprisingly."

"Really? How do you feel about that?"

"Fine," he lied with a shrug. Oliver tapped the bottle top on the counter staring straight ahead.

"Oh man come on," Tommy scoffed. "You're talking to me, Tommy Merlyn, your best friend since forever or did you forget. If you were fine, you wouldn't have come in here looking like you just got off a two week bender," noting Oliver's clothing.

"I don't know," Oliver scrubbed his face. "I have all these mixed emotions. One minute I'm pissed like hell at her and then the next moment I want to kiss her. She has me all fucked up and it's only been this short amount of time."

Tommy bust into a deep laugh as Oliver narrowed

"Man, you still love her. Damn, this love has been going strong for some years."

"Shut the hell up man."

"I see you didn't deny it," Tommy laughed again.

"Man, you suck at this." Oliver turned back around resting his head against the beer bottle.

"Alright, alright." Tommy turned with him. "You said she's thinking of staying what exactly did she say?"

"Just that she was actually thinking of taking the offer, and that I should talk it offer with my mom and Thea."

"That's reasonable, they are affected by it as well, so it seems like she's really thinking of all of you all."

"You should've seen the letter. My father basically waxed poetic about her." Oliver finished filling Tommy in on what else the letter said. Gave him details of what the job was and why he wanted her for it. He even told him how Robert song Felicity's praises in regards to their relationship."

"That's the part that really made me take a step back. He basically said in so many words that he wanted Felicity as his daughter in law."

_You brought something out of Oliver that many people could not, including myself. I haven't seen that spark in his eyes since you've been gone._

He had to admit that his father was right; Felicity leaving ripped something inside of him. Oliver thought he had gotten over it, but as soon as Felicity waltzed back into Starling City, it sent him into a spiral.

"Ha! What does Laurel have to think of that?"

Oliver tensed up at his question, tapping the pen at a faster rate now. He swallowed the remainder of the liquid in his beer bottle.

"You haven't told her," Tommy's voice was laced with a hint of laughter as he shook his head.

"I haven't even talked to my mother and Thea yet, so. That's what I need to do before anything gets settled."

"Okay, I can give you that."

"Exactly," Oliver agreed. "Laurel is just going to only hear Felicity's name and things will go left quickly. I just don't feel like doing that with her right now. She's going to be very dramatic and I honestly can't deal with that right now. I have too much on my plate."

"Wow," Tommy exhaled. "This has just all happened so quickly. I mean...damn."

"Hand me another beer man." That's how he felt about everything that had transpired today.

Oliver walked into his place, shrugging his jacket off. He walked into his room to find Laurel propped up in the bed. He threw his jacket onto his chair.

"Hey," he sighed.

"Not even officially the CEO and you're already pulling all nighters."

Not responding, he dropped his keys on his dresser before pulling the dresser drawer open. He pulled out a shirt and pair of boxers from his drawer. He sat down on the bed and cradled his face in his hands. He was emotionally drained, worse than physically drained.

He felt Laurel crawl up behind him and wrap her arm around his shoulders. "Hey, I know you're having a hard time right now with all of this, but let me be here for you. Don't push me away," she tried to reason with him.

"Laurel," he said in a low deep and tired voice. "I just want to shower and get in bed after a long day."

She started kissing on his neck, as her hands slipped under his shirt. He pushed her arms from around him. " I don't want to cuddle, have sex or talk, alright. I don't need you hovering over me, definitely not the time for that."

"Oliver..." she reached for him again.

"Laurel," he jumped up out of her reach.

"Oliver, I am your girlfriend. How is me trying to be here for you far-fetched?"

"I think I'm well aware of the fact that you're my girlfriend," his sarcastic tone was so strong. "I just need to be by myself right now, I don't feel like talking about my feelings or anything that you would want to talk about. Hovering over me is not helping."

"Okay," she said as she pushed herself off the bed. "I know you're dealing with a lot right now, so I'm going to let you have your emotional outbursts right now and try not to take it personal."

"I'm going to take a shower." He snatched his clothes off the bed making a beeline to the bathroom.

Laurel dropped down on the bed with an angry huff. She was mad, very mad. She couldn't even hide it now, deep down she was pissed. It wasn't even his father's death affecting him now. She knew these signs all too well. It was that now reformed blonde...that damn Felicity Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own none of this. I only own the plot. All rights belong to DC Comics and Arrow of CW Television.


	3. It's Just Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter Three!!!!

[Mansion - Moira](http://www.polyvore.com/office_moira/set?id=193065962)  
[Mansion - Thea](http://www.polyvore.com/mansion_thea/set?id=193669297)  
[Restaurant - Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/qc_felicity/set?id=193857356)  
[Restaurant - Thea](http://www.polyvore.com/restaurant_thea/set?id=194226331)  
[QC - Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/office_felicity/set?id=193064560)  
[Dinner - Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/lunch_felicity/set?id=193092107)  
[Dinner - Lyla](http://www.polyvore.com/lunch_lyla/set?id=193091574)

"What? How? Why?" Moira's loud voice rang through her office.

The Felicity bomb had been dropped. Oliver told her when she got home and it wasn't a surprise that she was not pleased.

"Mom," he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew she wasn't going to be thrilled. His mom never really elaborated on why she had this dislike for Felicity. He assumed it was because of her rebel attitude when she was younger and the goth phase. That was over now, so it was time to let it go.

"She's going to do what? No she will not Oliver."

"Mom..." Oliver sighed as he watched Moira paced back and forth.

She was still ranting, yelling and marching around. "How can you sit there so calm?"

"Because you're doing enough ranting for the both of us," he told her.

She crossed her arms as she eyed him, angrily tapping his foot. She knew that look on Oliver's face anywhere. It was the same sheepish look he would get whenever he was trying to hide something. "You knew about this?"

"I only found out recently," he answered. "She told me when she came to visit me at the office the day of the will reading."

"What? The will reading," she let out a small laugh as she dropped down in her chair. "So, is that why she came to the funeral, looking to cash in."

"Mom no. Will you stop? Felicity's not like that," Oliver sighed. He was so frustrated at this point. For one he was tired of stressing over it. "Will you at least let me explain everything?"

"Fine."

He ran his hands over his face scrubbing it before he started the condensed rundown of everything. "Listen," he sat up. "Dad sent her a letter because he wants her at the company. He wants the company renovated, so he wants her to be the head of the management department. Essentially, she and I will be working together basically running the company. So long story short, Felicity and I will be over QC."

Moira sat silent tapping her fingers along her the desk, mulling over everything that Oliver had just told her. "I can't believe Robert would do this," she finally said. "You know what," she stopped herself. "I actually can believe it. He always had some sort of infatuation with that girl, thinking she was little miss perfect." Robert was constantly telling her to give Felicity a chance.

"Well her resume holds up," Oliver said.

"I can come back full time if you need me to Oliver," she suggested.

"No." he quickly shot that down. "The entire point of me taking over was so you and dad wouldn't have to work as much."

"What's the difference between having me and having Felicity...other than less drama? You would still have help either way."

"Because that's not what dad wanted. He wanted Felicity."

Moira scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She pushed herself up and walked towards Oliver.

"He wanted her mom," he repeated as she sat down in front of him. "There's nothing you or I can do it about it. Simple."

"Can I have someone look at the letter at least? To see if somehow..." Oliver narrowed his eyes at her as she cut the sentence off. "Fine," she said quietly.

Reluctantly accepting defeat at the fact that Felicity would be working at the company that held her last name, she gathered Oliver's hands in hers. "Are you sure you can work with her?"

"Yes."

"Son," she tilted his head up to look at her. "I'll ask again. Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered again. He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm positive. See you later."

~

"Grumpy cat slippers?" Oliver pulled on the ears of Thea's shoes on her feet that were stretched across the couch.

"Yes, grumpy cat is one of my spirit animals."

"I think I would agree with that," he joked. He tilted the book up that she was currently engrossed in. " _The Girl on The Train_ ," he read out loud. "Is this another one of those weird books like _Gone Girl?"_

"Sort of," she answered not tearing her eyes away from the page she was on. "It was a recommendation based on that."

"I'm still angry at you for making me watch that sick movie."

"I thought it was very educational."

"How," he griped.

"It was a lesson for all men out there. Don't cheat, and choose your wives responsibly. Amy is what happens if you marry the wrong woman, so you better chose wisely big bro."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

She finally closed the book and looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He knocked her feet away as he took a seat next to her.

"Alright," she stretched her legs back out across him. "Speak."

"It's about QC," he started.

"Ollie," Thea groaned. "You know.."

"It's not that," he cut her off.

He already knew she wanted nothing to do with the business, at least not right now. She was fresh out of high school, and hadn't really got the ball rolling on what she wanted to do next. Even though her plans weren't clear, she knew she didn't want to be at QC. Robert knew that too, which is why he made her inheritance age twenty-one; it would give her time to really figure out what she really wanted.

"Will you be quiet and let me tell you? God you and mom are the worst at this listening thing."

"Sorry," she whispered. She nodded for him to continue.

"Felicity will be working at QC with me."

"What?"

"Dad offered her this management position." He gave her the same summarized version that he gave Moira not even thirty minutes earlier.

"Wow," Thea said once she got all the details. "So, she's definitely going to take it?"

"Yeah, but she wanted me to run it by you and mom first before the final decision was made."

She sat up brushing her hair out of her face. "I get mom, but why me?"

"Technically it's your company too Thea. Even though you don't want it right now, it's still yours. She still wanted to make sure you would be okay with it."

"So let me get this straight, she wouldn't have taken it if I said no?"

"I guess not," he shrugged.

I mean I'm fine with it, but that's crazy that she would turn it down for that."

"She said that its

"Hmph," Thea stretched back out. "That's noble of her, I guess. Anyway I really don't care, it's what dad wanted, so who am I to go against that? Mom on the other hand, what did she say?"

"Not exactly thrilled."

"Why didn't you tell us together? I would've loved to witness that," Thea said with a smirk.

"I know," Oliver matched her smirk. "That's exactly why I didn't."

"You're no fun," she rolled her eyes.

"So you're fine with this," he asked her again.

"Yes," she nodded. "For the last time yes."

He knocked Thea's legs out of the way as he stood up. "Alright. Let me go inform the new QC employee."

"Hey wait," she called out to him before he left.

"How are you feeling about it? I mean you're the one who will be working closely with her. So..."

"Fine," he shrugged. "I can handle it."

"You can handle it," she smirked.

"What? I can."

"Okay," she eyed him. She couldn't tell if he was trying to convince himself or her. "Will Felicity be able to handle it, what has she said?"

"Haven't really discussed that aspect yet. There's really nothing to discuss, we're keeping it to a strict business level," he told her. "Now let me go take care of this other stuff. I want to at least get a decent amount of sleep tonight."

"Business that will lead to pleasure I'm sure," Thea mumbled under her breath picking her book back up.

"One last thing," he turned back to her. "Felicity sort of wants to talk with you."

"Talk?"

"Yeah," he pulled the book away from her face. "She's been asking how you've been and stuff like that. I guess she wants to catch up."

"Oh."

He pulled his phone out. "Here, I'll give you her number. You can call or text her."

* * *

**_FB_ **

Felicity _broke her lips away from Oliver much to his displeasure. "Someone's knocking at your door," she told him._

_"You're being paranoid," he said._

_"I'm not, I heard knocking." She moved out of the way of his kiss as the person knocked again._

_"Ugh. We were supposed to be alone," he rolled his eyes._

_His mom and dad were at an investors meeting, Thea had some kind of spring formal. So why not have Felicity over? He listened for a few more moments and didn't hear anything. "See," he said before kissing her again.  
_

_The light knocking came again._

_"Told you," Felicity grinned._

_"If we be very quiet, maybe they will go away," he whispered against her neck._

_"Go see who it is. You said to come over and study anyway," she said pushing against his shoulders._

_"Yes, I'm studying you," he said as he climbed off her._

_"God you're so corny," she laughed._

_Oliver cracked his door open to peek out; looking down his eyes landed on his little sister. "Speedy? I thought you were gone."_

_A very displeased Thea stood before him with her arms folded across her chest, cheeks puffed out and a glare to kill._

_"What's wrong," he pulled the door open._

_"My hair," she huffed as she breezed past him, inviting herself into his room._

_"I thought you were going to that thing tonight," he said closing the door. "That spring festival thing."_

_"I was, but mom and dad had to leave to go to that stupid meeting. My outfit sucks, and my hair is not right anymore." The eleven year old diva rattled off complaint after complaint as to why she couldn't go. Felicity say as she watched Oliver listen to his little sister; she had to admit that he was very good with her._

_"Plus, all my friends had decided to wear our hair in French braid styles, but look at mines," Thea pointed to it._

_"What's wrong with it?" He pulled on a braid that was hanging. "It looks like a braid to me."_

_"It's not supposed to look like this or hang like this," she knocked his hand away._

_"I'm sorry Speedy, but I can't exactly do hair, so..."_

_"Raisa can't do it either," she grumbled cutting him off. "I've decided not to go now. I look horrible, so I will fake like I got sick or something."_

_"I can do it," Felicity spoke up._

_"Really," Thea warily asked._

_"Yes," she answered the younger Queen._

_Up until then her interactions with Oliver's younger sister had been mostly in passing. Thea didn't talk to her very much, and she was very nervous that she had walked into one of those situations where the little sister always hated the this could change that.  
_

_She got up off the bed. "I don't think you should have to miss your spring festival just because of a small problem that can easily be fixed."_

_"Even if you can do it, it's too late now. I told my ride to go ahead and go without me and I can't ride with the drivers alone, mother's orders."_

_"Oh no worries, Oliver and I will take you," she offered for him._

_His head shot towards Felicity as she wiggled her eyebrows at him._

_"You don't want your sister to miss this, now do you?"_

_"Absolutely not," he said._

_Thea was now grinning from ear to ear, eyes lighting up with excitement._

_"Thea, what time does it start?"_

_"Seven," she answered her._

_Felicity looked up at the clock, it was a little after six. "Oh we have plenty of time then."_

_"Here." Felicity dug in her purse and fished out her keys. She dropped them down in Oliver's hand. "Go to my car and get out my black bag in the backseat."_

_Thea rushed up to Felicity, throwing her arms around her. "Thank you."_

_"No problem," Felicity hugged her back. "I'll have you ready in thirty minutes or less."_

_"I hope you know you're never getting rid of her now," Oliver said as he put his shoes on. "What bag am I getting again?"_

_She ran her hands through Thea's hair untangling it. "That's perfectly fine with me," she shrugged. "And it's my black makeup bag."_

_"For what? She doesn't need makeup."_

_"Ollie, shut up!" Thea yelled through gritted teeth._

_"It's not just makeup in the bag, it's other hair stuff."_

_"Oh okay then. I'll allow it," he said as Thea rolled her eyes at him._

_"Alright Thea, lead me to your room and the magic will begin."_

_"Come on," Thea grabbed Felicity's hand yanking her behind her. "You're a lifesaver."_

_"Also, I'll add a little makeup," she whispered to Thea once Oliver was down the stairs._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, he won't even notice. Your friends definitely will though. Let's get you dolled up."_

**_FB_ **

That moment was that started her bond with Thea. The memory faded as she looked up to see a now very grown up Thea approaching her.

"Hey," Felicity spoke.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Thea stood over her peering down.

Thea was so beautiful now. She had grown from the little dark haired young girl into this young woman. She looked at her in the shorts and crop top, filling out each piece, along with the bob she now sported reflecting her change.

"Yeah," Felicity answered as Thea dropped down in the seat across from her.

She cleared her throat as she tried to think of exactly where to start. Start with the basics. "How are you holding up," she finally asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." If Felicity wasn't mistaking, she could actually hear a hint of sincerity in Thea's voice. Stark contrast from when she first spoke.

"Thea, I've been wanting to talk to you, I just didn't know how to exactly approach you."

"That's why you had Oliver tell me?"

"Yeah, to see if you were even up for it. I couldn't blame you if had said no, but I'm very glad you said yes."

"Well I'm here, so let's talk." That sincere tone was short lived. Thea lifted the purse from across her shoulder and sat it down on the table.

"So," Felicity started. "I just want to say I'm sorry, okay. That's the first thing."

"Sorry for what exactly?"

She could see Thea wasn't going to particularly make it easy for her either. That lovely Queen family gene.

"For...," she closed her eyes with a sigh. "For leaving and not giving you an explanation."

"I wasn't the one you were having sex with, so I guess I didn't warrant a personal goodbye." Thea thought she would be able to hide her emotions better, but truthfully she was really hurt by it. She was definitely fine with Felicity being at QC, but this sit-down or whatever you wanted to call it had her mind racing.

"Thea don't say that," she said as Thea just shrugged. "I really cared about you. I know this sounds cliche, but I really thought of you as my own little sister."

"Sisters just don't disappear without a single word for five years," Thea countered.

"You're right, and I honestly don't blame you for being mad at me. I know I made a mistake. I didn't realize I was hurting you too. Truthfully, I didn't realize a lot of things. I was too focused on my own problems. I'm really trying to make it right here."

Thea studied Felicity for awhile noting the sincerity on her face and in her voice.

"Felicity you just left," Thea said finally opening up. "Oliver wasn't the only one affected by you leaving. I didn't know what happened. All I knew was that you moved, and Oliver shut down for awhile. He shut people out, and then the only people he let in were different women off the street basically, until he eventually settled on Laurel. So when you skipped town, a part of my brother went with you to Central City."

"Cliche and all, I thought of you as a sister as well," Thea admitted. "I liked hanging with you, I loved having another girl around, otherwise, I was surrounded by guys and stuffy business people all day. You were that for me, and then it was gone in the blink of an eye."

"I hate that I made you feel like that. You were important to me, and you still are. I hope we can patch up our relationship and

"Puberty was not nice when I only had Oliver and my parents, that's just a no," she shuddered.

"Puberty was very kind to you. You're gorgeous. I mean you always were, but you've grown into this beautiful young woman now."

Thea smiled a bit. "Well it wasn't always like this. That awkward stage I went through," she exhaled. "It was was rough." The tension was slowly easing out of the restaurant as they fell into a simple and safe conversation.

"What happened?" Thea asked, quickly turning back serious. "I mean no one knew what happened. Everyone had to make assumptions, and a very popular one thanks to his behavior after you left, was that he cheated."

"He didn't cheat Thea," Felicity quickly answered her.

"I always said he didn't. I know my brother and I knew how much he loved you and I always had a hard time believing that."

"Yeah that's not Oliver."

"Well what happened because it was clearly something serious enough for you to leave."

Felicity looked off to the side out of the window, trying to think of exactly how to answer that question.

"Did you cheat?" Thea asked when Felicity stayed quiet.

"What?" Felicity's head shot back around. "No, of course not."

"Okay," Thea laughed. "I'm just trying to make sense of this because I know close to nothing."

"No one cheated. It was just complicated you could say. To sum it up, it was mostly my fault. I was young and stupid, basically."

Thea nodded, accepting that Felicity wasn't going to elaborate more. Truthfully, she didn't need more, and she more than likely would find the truth out later. The fact that Felicity took the time to apologize to her meant a lot because most wouldn't. "Well, I'm kind of glad you're back, especially since it looks like QC needs you."

"Yes, I'm here now. I know it doesn't makeup for me leaving before, but if your willing to try, we can rekindle our relationship.."

Felicity saw a smirk appear on Thea's face and her eyebrow ticked up. She hung her head with a light laugh. "That came out so wrong huh?"

"Yes. Very." Thea erupted in laughter. "See look at us. We're good."

Felicity let out a deep breath. Thankfully her and Thea were making amends, one down, however many more to go. Oliver was next, and that certainly was going to be a task.

"So," Felicity leaned on her elbows. "Tell me more about this Roy guy. I want to meet him."

"Oh you just jumped right into it, huh?" Thea took her purse off the table and waved the waiter over. Good to see that hasn't changed, but can we at least order some food before we dive into that?"

* * *

"Felicity have a seat," Walter pointed to the chair across from Oliver. She looked down at Oliver who quickly glanced away.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. Still reacquainting myself with the Starling streets," she said with a nervous laugh.

Walter joined her in a laugh as she took her seat. "You're not late."

"Can we begin," Oliver spoke up interrupting them.

"We're still waiting on the board member I mentioned to you.

"Oh yeah that's right," Oliver said before falling silent again.

Felicity sat still picking at her nails under the table. The awkward silence made time go as slow as snails, and it was making her anxious. She resisted chewing on her lip, not wanting to mess up her lipstick. She kept stealing glances at Oliver, who's not once looked her way. She looked over him noticing his very serious demeanor. He only stared straight ahead tapping the pen in the palm of his hands.

Mr. Dennis, head of the board of directors, eventually walked in, a big relief to Felicity.

"Morning everyone," he closed the door behind him. He glanced across the room, "Since it looks like everyone is here, I'll get right into it."

He sat down as he pulled out his notes. Walter, Felicity and Oliver sat up, as he began his spill. "Simply put Mr. Queen, the investors are wary about you handling the company. They don't trust someone as young and with as little experience as you."

Not so much of a relief now Felicity quickly realized. She glanced over at Oliver, who was tapping his pen even harder now; the noise bouncing off the walls in between Mr. Dennis words.

"If Oliver's own father wanted him to run it, why would they object," she asked. "I mean no one's opinion should matter more than Robert's, right?"

"Yes and no," Walter spoke up this time. "That's just how it works sometimes with companies who are going into a big change. The board will most likely always be wary no mater who is taking over."

Mr. Dennis piggybacked off of Walter and continued. "Your company is in what you would call, a vulnerable state right now Mr. Queen."

"How?"

"With your father's sudden death and wanting you to take over but you don't exactly have the resume for it, the board is hesitant. It and you as well, have a lot to prove."

Oliver mulled over what he had just been told, finally speaking up. "I mean I finished school and I've successfully run Verdant for years. How does that not prove my capabilities?"

"With all due respect, running a club isn't seen as something to be extremely proud of."

"This is complete bullshit," Oliver huffed.

"Mr. Queen, you know the type of people we're talking about here."

"Yourself included," Felicity said. She didn't exactly see him objecting. This was exactly what she hated about dealing with corporate America...the snobs. The people who started out small just like others, but for some reason forgot those particular details once they made it to the office with the great view on the top floor.

"You have to sell them on you," he said. "You have to present a case to them, and let them know you're the right person for this."

"I mean, but this is my father's company and he left it to me. How is that not good enough?" Oliver could feel himself getting angry. He just couldn't see how he had to sell himself for the company that has his last name.

"Besides your last name, what do you bring to the table? That's what they want to see and hear." The man hesitated looking from Oliver to Felicity. "That's for the both of you; I will say this though, having Felicity take this management job is a step in the right direction."

"Exactly," Walter said trying to ease the tension.

"The board has come up with this plan." Mr. Dennis reached into his briefcase and pulled out a folder for each of them. "You will six months to come up with a clear cut that time frame has ended the board will vote to keep you or bring in someone else."

"I'm sure you guys already have candidates lined up, huh," Oliver asked staring him in the eyes.

"Yes," he answered with hesitatncy.

"Who?"

"The top three are Isabel Rochev, Ray Palmer and Dick Grayson."

"Nice. Lovely vote of confidence you guys have," Oliver said with a forced smile slapping his folder close. "If that's all Mr. Dennis, I would like to get to work soon."

"Yes that's all." He stood up and stretched his hand out to Oliver. Oliver stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets giving him a simple head nod. He looked over at Felicity giving her an awkward smile that she matched before he turned to Walter."

"Thanks for coming," Walter shook his hand. 'We'll be in touch."

"Okay thank you."

Oliver sunk back down in his chair after Mr. Dennis finally left. He let out a frustrated sigh rubbing his eyes. He was beyond exhausted. He probably could count the hours of sleep he'd gotten lately on one hand. Everything was happening so fast, and he didn't think he would be able to keep up. He would give anything to have his father back at this moment.

Felicity sat and flipped through the pages hooked in the thin folder. Come up with a huge plan in six months, oh sure, that's no big task at all.

"My father knew this would happen didn't he," Oliver said.

"Yes," Walter answered Oliver. "He had a feeling the board would be hesitant about you running the company, so he thought of this plan basically. If the two of you could come together with a plan that will show them how great you will be for the company."

Oliver smiled and let out a small laugh to himself. "I guess I should head to my office now."

"Felicity," Walter turned to her once Oliver left.

"Yes?"

"There are some papers you need to sign," he told her. "My assistant can show you."

"Okay." She walked out of the room, searching for Oliver. She spotted him just before he rounded a corner.

"Oliver." She hurried behind him. She grabbed his elbow, stopping him as his head snapped around to her

"Yeah"

She glanced over him trying to get a read of what he was thinking or feeling.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, no need to keep checking up on me."

"Why am I getting the vibe that you aren't particularly happy I accepted this or something."

"I'm just fine with you accepting it Felicity. In fact, it looks like I desperately need your help, so it's for the best. However, you said you wanted to keep it strictly business between us, so that's what I'm doing."

"Oliver that's not what I meant, and you..."

He pulled away from her grasp. "Your words not mines. I'm merely enforcing what you endorsed. So that means no personal conversations, checking up on each other or none of those encounters we had before," he responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go think of ways to show that I'm good for a company that already has my last name on it." He pulled his arm away from her and started down the hall.

"Ms. Smoak," Ann appeared behind her. "I can take you down to fill out the necessary paperwork. Are you ready?"

"Uh," she finally tore her eyes away from Oliver's retreating back. "Yes I am. Lead the way."

* * *

"As much as I appreciate you cooking all of this delicious food, I really think you should be resting."

Lyla had invited Felicity over for dinner. John was out of town and apparently Lyla had gotten into a cooking mood while sitting at the house alone all day. She called Felicity over who happily accepted the offer.

"Felicity, I'm five months, not in labor."

"I know, but still."

Felicity really did appreciate it. The hotel food was not particularly satisfying, and the constant eating out couldn't be healthy. Truthfully, she was just about to go in search of food when Lyla called her.

"I like cooking, so it's really nothing." Lyla busied herself with the coffee maker as Felicity sat down on the sofa. Lyla wouldn't let her touch anything in the kitchen, even though Felicity offered to help. Her not being in the kitchen was more than likely for the best since cooking was definitely not one of her skills.

"Besides," Lyla continued. "We can talk especially with your stay being extended, we can catch up on things."

"What do you want to know?" Felicity asked.

"First of all, how are things on the QC front?" She handed Felicity a cup of coffee. Lyla took a sip of hers before going back to and more sugar. "With the offer and everything, how's that," Lyla yelled behind her.

"Everything's official," Felicity told her as Lyla's eyes grew wide in excitement. Felicity sat back sipping on the coffee. "I just have to find a place to live now and get everything straight back in Central City."

Luckily, or surprisingly, the board was generous enough to give her and Oliver a few weeks to settle into the new positions and get everything taken care of on a personal level before the six moth crunch time began

"That's great. I'm happy you're back." Lyla said.

Felicity feel silent. Lyla looked back at her as she stared longingly into the cup in her hands.

"Something wrong with the coffee?"

No response from Felicity. She just sat still tapping her fingers along the rim, letting the steam flow through her fingers.

"Okay. What's wrong." Lyla stood over her, hands on her hips.

"I think the coffee works better if you actually drink it Felicity."

"Huh?" She looked up at Lyla with a standoffish look in her eyes. "Sorry."

Lyla took the coffee mug from her and sat it on the table. "Talk," she said. "What were you just thinking about?"

"How decaf coffee sucks," she joked.

"Well the little one thinks it is amazing. You will not get the good stuff while I have to compromise," Lyla said. "And don't try to deflect the conversation, I can tell something is wrong, spill it."

Felicity was thinking of all of her interactions with Oliver since she'd been back; the one in his father's old office being the worst. She knew that's why Oliver was so tense with her in the meeting with Walter, and she also knew she deserved it. She never should've said those things to him. The whole I never asked you to chase me line was below the belt. That was so not like her.

Felicity brushed her hair away from her face. She sat back as Lyla dropped down next to her. Trying to think of exactly what to say, her throat began to tighten as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. "Come on spill it." Lyla rubbed Felicity's back.

"I think it's finally hitting me just how close Oliver and I will be working together and around one another so much. We won't be close the way we were though."

"It's not exactly what you had in mind when you thought the two of you would be working as a team, huh?"

"No, it's so much worse," tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and she didn't even bother to blink them away.

"Do you miss him Felicity? Do you miss Oliver?"

"Yes," she confessed with a sigh. "I really miss him, and I know it's all my fault we ended things. I was so stupid," she sniffed as she let the tears flow. They were flowing so freely and as she the tears were flowing freely as she finally said what she had been holding in.

"Awww sweetie." Lyla grabbed a couple of tissue out of the Kleenex box on the stand. She scooted closer to Felicity, dapping at her cheek making Felicity let out tearful laugh. "I wish I could drink alcohol right now because I would pour us some."

"Thanks anyway," she took the tissues from her.

Lyla patted her knee, "It's going to be okay. Don't cry, and don't be so hard on yourself."

"It's the truth Lyla. I was the one who ran, I was the one who gave up. Oliver was essentially perfect and I ruined it all. I can't blame him for hating me now."

"I don't think Oliver hates you. Did something happen, I mean where is all of this coming from all of a sudden?"

"No and yes. I've just been thinking about a lot and I feel very emotional tonight," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"I thought I was the only hormonal one here." Lyla pointed to her belly.

Felicity smiled appreciating Lyla's attempt to lighten the mood and cheer her up.

"So what tipped you over?"

"We had the meeting at QC, and our interactions were less than pleasant. It was a combination of everything just finally boiling over. "I guess I just needed to let it all out. God, everything's so messed up," she huffed. She reached for more tissue that Lyla happily provided.

"He's with Laurel now," Felicity continued. "I'm sure she has her claws so deep into him, I can practically hear her hiss."

"Don't worry about her."

"I'm not really, it's mostly Oliver. I was so stupid the other day when I went to see him." She closed her eyes as the memories came to mind. "The things I said to him, and now he can barely look at me. And when he does, I can still see the sadness and anger in his eyes. It hurts Lyla; it really hurts."

That's all she saw at their meeting, and it was horrible. Business was the word she used to describe them and their situation and he took it exactly as that.

"You're being way too hard on yourself. You were young; you do dumb things when you're young. You're allowed those mishaps. You learn from those mistakes and grow."

"What girl dumps a guy who was madly in love with her? A dumb one, that's who."

"Listen, you had your reasons, whatever they were, you had them."

"What if it's too late Lyla," voice breaking as she tried to talk. She blinked back the tears. "What if I've lost any chance I had?" Her voice came out defeated just like she was feeling. If she had a chance, it was hanging on by a thread in the first place and now it probably was snapped in half.

"Felicity," she reached over to squeeze her hand that was crumbling the tissue. "Just look at Johnny and I. We didn't always have it easy. I mean we were together once, broke it off and now look...we're married with a child on the way. The only thing I can tell you for sure is to try, you won't know until you do, and you won't be able to forgive yourself if you don't.You can't change the past, but you can avoid making the same mistake more than once."

Felicity nodded, putting the coffee cup back up to her lips, taking everything into consideration that Lyla was telling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own none of this. I only own the plot. All rights belong to DC Comics and Arrow of CW Television.


	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally have a breakthrough in their new dynamic. Enjoy!

[Felicity - Verdant](http://www.polyvore.com/verdant_felicity/set?id=193995772)

[Felicity - Press Conference](http://www.polyvore.com/press_conference_felicity/set?id=194521087%0A)

Oliver and Laurel sat in the restaurant, and what started out as a nice quiet dinner, something that they hadn't had in a long time quickly turned on it's head. Oliver gave her the up to date news of everything that had transpired on the QC front and that involved Felicity, and it did not go over well.

The waiter appeared back at the table for the second time in the last fifteen minutes. "Would you like a refill?"

"No," Oliver said trying to mask his frustration from the argument.

"Yes," Laurel countered holding her glass up. He proceeded to fill her wine glass back up. "And you know what, keep them coming," she told him as he walked off.

"And here I thought you wanting to go out for dinner was an actual nice boyfriend gesture, but it is actually a ploy to talk about your damn ex." She pushed the plate away and threw her napkin on the table. Surprise surprise. At this point, Laurel was beyond tired of the Felicity subject. Now Oliver had just laid the news on her that Felicity was permanently in town, and the real kicker is that she would be working closely with Oliver. She picked her wine glass back up, taking a big sip of it.

"Look I knew you wouldn't be too thrilled about this, so I thought..."

"You thought what? You thought you could fill me up with gourmet food and I would be chewing too loudly to hear you say she's back in town for good, or that the food would be that good that I wouldn't mind; and you actually thought not telling me before everything was set in stone was the best way to handle it? Oh please," she scoffed.

"Laurel this situation didn't exactly call for me to consult you."

"See Oliver, you used to include me in things and now I can barely get two words out of you and then once I do, it's about something that's already final. I have no input."

"Are you really about to play this card?"

"So I didn't deserve to get a warning or a heads up. _Hey Laurel, my ex girlfriend may be back in town for good. This will affect you too, so how do you feel about it?_ See, very simple."

"You knew she was here, so I wasn't hiding anything."

"She hasn't even been back that long and you've already changed."

"Changed," he asked taking offense. "Changed how?"

"You don't even see it," she laughed as she shook her head. He was so blinded by that bright lipstick that she now sported. "You weren't like this Oliver and you know it. You've shut down, pushed me away. You've been distant and it's all because..."

"No it's not," he cut her off. "You know as well as I do that I had a lot more going on than just Felicity returning. I didn't even know she was coming back. I was blindsided by this as well."

"If all of this is too much, especially considering the way you're acting, why can't someone else run it?"

"Because it's my father's company Laurel. Do you even hear yourself?"

"Oliver you said yourself that you didn't know if you could do it. I'm just giving you another perspective of the other options you have. I mean you already have Verdant, and that's doing great. That's more of your element anyway."

Oliver grew quiet as Laurel's words ran through his mind. She really had just told him to give up because she was angry that being at the company meant that Felicity would be there too. She had completely ignored how hard he'd been working in the past to prove himself and show that he was actually capable of taking over. She even ignored the fact that it was what his father wanted.

He waved the waiter over. "No, we're good on the refills, trust me," he told him before he could even ask. "Can I just get the check please? You know what never mind." He pulled his wallet out, quickly reaching his card. He didn't even need to see the total; just get. "Just hurry and ring me up, so we can get out of here."

The waiter took the card with a nod. "Yes sir," he turned on his heels.

"That's more of my element," Oliver finally addressed Laurel again.

"You said yourself that you thought this was all going too fast..."

"Well it's too late for that, the decision is final. I made the decision to take over my father's company. It was a decision that I thought was best, and I didn't need your approval for that."

Laurel watched him over the rim of her glass as he scribbled his signature on the receipt before pulling out some cash for a tip.

"When are you going to quit using your father's death as an excuse for you acting like an ass," she snapped.

Oliver's body stilled as her words rang through his ears. His eyes hardened as he glanced back up at her. He handed the waiter the receipt along with the cash he'd counted out for a tip.

"An ass," he repeated with a laugh as stood up.

"Yes Oliver that's what you've been. I'm not sugarcoating it anymore."

He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair roughly shrugging it on.

"Oliver," she reached for his hand as he snatched away from her grasp.

"Save it Laurel, let's go."

* * *

"How do you think she took it? Of course it went horribly." Oliver had just explained to Tommy how bad the dinner with Laurel last night went. They were at Verdant preparing for a twenty-first birthday bash that Tommy had booked. They had some down time, so they started discussing the drama that had taken over Oliver's life.

"Was there any truth to what she said," Tommy asked.

"What you mean me being an ass?"

"No, that was a low blow," he said. "But to anything she said regarding you and..." Tommy paused trying not knowing if he should say Felicity's name or not since Oliver was currently on the outs with her as well. His best friend had lady trouble like no other.

Oliver ripped a box open with too much strength making Tommy pause. "No there wasn't any truth to anything she said. She just wanted to...you know what? I don't feel like talking about Laurel anymore. New subject."

"Okay well how about Felicity," Tommy asked.

"What the hell? Why would that be your next suggestion?"

"Because devil in a blue dress is here," Tommy nodded towards the entrance where Felicity stood.

Oliver looked up to see Felicity standing in the doorway.

"Felicity!" Tommy got up and walked towards her. "Welcome to Verdant," he held his arms open as Felicity walked into them.

"Hey Tommy."

"So, I hear you're here for good now."

"Yes I am," she told him.

"That's good news."

"Well I'm glad someone's happy about it," she said.

Tommy let out a nervous laugh; the tension was thick and it had only been ten seconds since she walked in. "Can I get you a drink," he offered.

"No thank you, I actually just wanted to talk with Oliver about some QC stuff."

He glanced back at Oliver who was glaring at him. "Okay, yeah. I have something I need to go in the storage room and get something for the party tonight anyway, so I'll just..." His words trailed off as he quickly made himself scarce.

"Hey," Felicity said after Tommy disappeared up the stairs.

"Hello," he replied not looking up.

God she hated "hello" as a greeting so much. It felt so impersonal and stiff. Not surprising that Oliver was being short with her. She tapped her keys in the palm of her hands before speaking again.

"Thea told me I could find you here." She looked around the club. It was her first time setting foot in the place that Oliver had successfully run for years alongside Tommy; she was impressed. "So, this is Verdant, nice setup here."

He stayed quiet, so she decided to keep talking, hoping she would at least break him.

"I just got back from Central City. Tying up some loose ends back there."

She came back from Central City this time with a fresh new take and outlook. The entire time on the plane back here, nothing else was on her mind but Oliver. It was like a constant. They were on different ends of the spectrum. Her talk with Lyla had really put things into perspective for her. She still loved Oliver Queen. Not only did she love him, but she was still in love with him. She could admit it to herself now. She was no longer hiding behind this mask that she was over him. It was a complete 180 from when she first came back to Starling a couple of weeks ago. This time there wasn't sadness or a feeling of dread; this time she felt hope. Hope that maybe it wasn't too late.

"I'm sure they were sad to see you go," he said finally addressing her with more than one word.

"You could say that, but they understood," she said slowly approaching the bar.

Oliver looked up as the sound of her heels against the floor grew closer. The color of the dress isn't what caught his eye like Tommy, but it was the length and the way it swayed against her legs as she took each step. His eyes honed in on her legs before he forced himself to tear them away. He sighed as he threw the now empty box off to the side, picking up another one.. His eyes caught sight of how the dress she was wearing swayed with each step she took. As she moved it would hit above her knees, combined with the length and the shoes she wore, her legs looked never ending.

Clearing his throat as he fell silent again, he turned his attention back to the box that he had now been emptying for far longer than it took. "Felicity what are you doing here," he asked.

"I came to talk," she told him as he groaned. "Look I know our other talks haven't exactly gone well, so I'm here hoping to change that, or at least try to." She dropped down on the barstool, placing her purse on the counter. "I know you're pissed at me right now, and I honestly don't blame you."

"I'm not..."

"Oliver come on. I can tell when you're being short with me, and I deserved it. I've been shutting down and I needed to stop that. I need to be open with you. We can't have a working relationship if we're not able to say more than two words to one another."

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, she decided to keep going.

"I'm sorry for insinuating that you didn't mean anything to me, and for basically calling you business. I didn't mean it. I say stupid things when I try to avoid confrontation. You do mean something to me; if you didn't I wouldn't be here now or at QC for that matter.

"Felicity, you had an offer you couldn't pass up," he scoffed.

"Yes it was a great offer, but the truth is that I wanted to come back here before. You may not believe, but I regretted turning your father down the first time, I do even more now. I wish I had gotten the chance to right that wrong sooner, but I will never have the opportunity to tell him thank you and I have to live with that choice. What I do now is that I'm here now and I want to prove to you and everyone else why your father wanted me here basically."

She reached for his hand that was on the counter. Surprised that he didn't move away, she rested her hand on his. 

"We're going to be working together, but we can't get anything done if we're acting like this with one another. Remember when we used to say we would run things together?" He looked up at her "I know it was when we were together, before life happened, and before things got extremely complicated. We still have that chance and now maybe we can at least right that one chapter of our lives that went wrong. I'm sure we can work together even if we aren't in a relationship. I mean we were friends first, so it wouldn't be hard to be professional adults, and I'm sure I'm capable of being employee of the month at least once."

"Oliver, are you going to say anything," Felicity sighed.

Oliver studied her face for a moment, noting the sincerity in her eyes. He had to give her credit for actually coming to him to apologize. Truthfully, he was tired of the tension between them and this would make it easier to achieve the goal that was in front of them. At least this part of his life was about to become easier.

"What do you want to drink," he asked her.

"What," she asked caught off guard with that because instead of just saying okay I hear you Felicity...he went the hard route.

"Drink," he pointed to the selections behind him.

"Oh, uh..."

"I'll make you a drink and then we can move over to that table where we'll have more room to talk. You said you had some thoughts on QC, so I want to hear them."

"Okay." She took that as a sign that he had taken in what she said. Of course he would be difficult and not say anything. She would just roll with it and take it as a win. "Just give me whatever," she told him.

"You still like girly drinks," he asked her.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Why?"

"Just checking," he smiled. "You're not getting a girly drink from me though. You will get an old fashioned beer and like it."

"Fine, I can handle it."

He took two beers out of the refrigerator and popped them open. "Let's sit over there," he pointed toward a booth in the corner.

Felicity grabbed her bag as she followed behind him.

He sat down and reached her the beer.

"So, I was thinking we should hold a gala," she suggested as she slid next to him.

"A gala?"

"Yes." She opened her purse pulling out her tablet powering it on. "Here," she slid it over to him.

He slid page by page, slowly nodding as he read her notes. She brushed her hair behind her ears as she watched him, waiting on him to speak.

She pulled it back as she went to pull up a different section to show him. "Public support would be good. We could invite politicians, the police department, and maybe pick a specific charity."

He leaned over her as she swiped through each page telling him different points. He was doing a good job listening until she crossed her legs. The blue material rode up revealing her thighs, as his eyes narrowed in on them. Tommy wasn't far off point when he described her as a devil in a blue dress.

The sound of his name in his ears finally made his attention snap back.

"Yeah," he stammered as he looked back up at her tablet. "When did you do all this," he quickly willed himself to ask.

She stared at him for a moment trying to see where his mind went. He nodded for her to go ahead. "I had a little time on the plane," she shrugged.

"So what do you think?" She brushed the hair away from her neck making him go blank again.

"I ummm," he cleared his throat. "I actually think it's a great start. I actually hadn't done or thought of anything yet. My mind has kind of been all over the place. I see why your talents were in high demand though."

"Well," she moved to grab her purse. "I'll send you this information and you can think of those charity choices and get back to me maybe?"

"Alright," he nodded.

"I guess I'll let you get back to your work here." She stood up to make her way to the door. He watched her for a couple of moments as she walked away. 

"Hey Felicity," he called after her. "Would you like a tour," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," she turned around.

"This is your first time here after all."

"I thought you and Tommy had something to get ready for tonight."

"It's still early and I still have plenty of time. I mean unless you want to go ahead and head home. You did have a flight and..."

"Yeah," she answered him. "I mean yes, I would like a tour."

* * *

Felicity peeked through the curtain holding her breath. Reporters and cameramen moved around inside setting up equipment chatting among themselves. She closed the curtain back as she shut her eyes, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her heart rate. She opened her eyes to see Oliver standing in front of her with a smug grin.

Since they had talked back at Verdant the other day, things were going smoothly between them. They had come up with the first of many steps in hopefully securing QC. The first step was this press conference.

Apparently even though Oliver's name was only penciled in as CEO, he was still obligated to go about things as if he had fully taken over. So Oliver decided to hold a press conference announcing that he would take over, announce Felicity's position and their next course of action.

"Are you going to be okay," he asked.

"Yes," she said trying to sound confident.

He saw through her veil attempt. "You sure?"

"It's just so many reporters out there," she glanced back again. "I didn't expect that many."

"Welcome to the big leagues," he joked.

"I guess." She smoothed her hands over her dress.

"You'll do fine," he said. "You look nice, and they love that."

"Thanks. You do as well, but your tie is a little crooked," she pointed.

"Oh." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and tried to straighten it out. "Better?"

She shook her head as he tried again. After watching him fail for a couple of moments, she decided to offer help. "Let me give you a hand." She walked up to him as he dropped his hands from his neck.

Oliver stood still as Felicity worked on his tie.

"Wait," she grumbled.

"Is it that bad," he asked with a laugh.

"Yes," she laughed as she fully undid the tie.

He held his head up even more as she worked on it. He found himself wrestling with what to do with his hands. He finally just dropped them down to his sides.

"Did you get dressed in the dark?"

"I did my tie in the car actually," he admitted with a laugh. "Running a little late."

"Ahh that makes sense now," she laughed. "Because I know Oliver Queen can tie a tie better than this."

"Maybe it just needed your touch," he said quietly. His hands came up to her waist as Felicity's body stilled. She glanced down before clearing her throat. "Glad I could help." She pulled the knot securing it in the center. "There," she said softly. She smoothed his collar back over lightly gliding her hands down his chest.

"Thank you," he said meeting her eyes again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them pull apart. They both looked back to see Susan, head of PR, standing behind them.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No," they both said at the same time.

"Just uhhh...yeah." Felicity ran her hands through her hair.

"Okay, well it's time," she told them as Walter walked up towards them. They were escorted out to the front and as soon as they stepped out the noise ceased, only remaining sounds coming from the shutter of the many camera lens. Walter stood in front as Oliver and Felicity stayed behind him. Out in the crowd sat Mr. Dennis, along with the other board members. Felicity spotted Moira sitting down in the front row, with a stern look as always. Walter moved up to the podium to address the crowd.

"Good afternoon everyone." The many voices respond as many cameras flash from all different angles. "We called this press conference today to address some of the changes taking place and to keep you, the public, informed."

Oliver took the time while Walter continue to speaking to sneak a glance at Felicity. His mind kept going back to their interactions recently, the most recent one just taking place in the hallway. They had been so lighthearted and easy with each other. He had really missed that; he missed her.

"You're doing good," he leaned over and whispered. "Your fake smile is one of the best."

"Really, no wonder my cheeks are hurting," she whispered back as he let out a light laugh.

"As of now, Oliver Queen will be stepping into the CEO role. While he is CEO, the management will be taking on a new face as well. Felicity Smoak. I will now turn the floor over to them."

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen, but you already knew that," he joked. Polite laughter followed as Oliver tried to get a feel for the crowd. "I'm happy to stand before you today as I take the first step in following in my father's big shoes. He accomplished so many great things as he successfully ran this company for years. I'm just trying to continue that legacy."

Oliver spent the next couple of minutes trying to pull on the heartstrings of the crowd, as Felicity suggested. Make bad jokes, pull on the heartstrings and go for the emotional factor, were her recommendations. So far it seemed like it was actually working. "So, before I turn the floor over, are there any questions for me," he asked.

"Mr. Queen," the first voice rang out. "Who exactly is Ms. Smoak to you and to this company?"

Felicity's mouth and throat immediately went dry as she heard the question. Of course that type of question would come from a guy. She could see Oliver's back and shoulders tense up in his gray suit coat as his hands gripped the podium. Her eyes darted back and forth from Oliver's back to the pig holding the mini recorder out waiting to get whatever quote was to come.

"Felicity Smoak." Oliver paused as he looked back at Felicity. Her eyes locked on his unable to read what he was about to say or do. Her palms grew sweaty as the time seemed to slow down.

"Felicity Smoak," he repeated, this time holding his hand out to her. Felicity's eyes dropped down to his hand as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her towards the podium with him. When she was finally beside him, he released her hand, in turn placing it on the small of her back. "She is my partner," he said into the mic as he glanced over at her. "We are here to work together as a team, a united front. So now I will do just that as I turn the floor over to her, and let her inform you of our upcoming plans."

Oliver stepped to the side as she took the place in the center. "Hi," she said into the mic. "Thanks for coming out on such sort notice. The upcoming event we will be holding a gala. The gala will also double as a fundraiser. The charity we have chosen is one that was very close to Robert Queen...the Boys and Girls Club of Starling City."

After another fifteen minutes of mapping out all the details and taking more questions. The press conference finally ended. As security came to escort them both back inside, Oliver held Felicity's hand as she stepped down off the podium. He grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and held it out for her.

"Thank you," she said as she slipped into it. Trying to ignore the flashing cameras and bright lights that went off all around them, she would never get used to that. She untucked her hair from her coat collar before grabbing her clutch.

They filed into the lobby, as the media dispersed.

"You two looked good out there." Oliver and Felicity looked back to see John approaching them. "Good job."

"Thanks," Felicity gave him a hug. "I didn't see you out there."

"I was in the security room. Had a new guy working today, wanted to make sure everything went smoothly."

"Looks like it went smoothly on all ends," Oliver said.

"Yep. That was a very good speech up there Queen," he patted Oliver on the shoulder. "I'm going to head home now, I owe my very pregnant wife some pastries." He gave Felicity a small wave.

"I think the tie was the secret to your success," he whispered to Oliver as he passed by.

Oliver's eyes widened as he realized what John was getting at. He must have saw them earlier. Literally nothing ever got past him. "See you later John," Oliver laughed.

"What was that about," Felicity asked.

"Just an inside joke," he said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Lunch plans," Oliver asked her when he noticed her glancing at the time on her phone.

"Yeah, meeting Sara," she told him. "Just waiting on her text."

"Hey mom," Oliver said as Moira finally made her way out. Felicity stood off to the side forcing a smile as Moira walked up to Oliver. Oliver leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Felicity," Moira nodded in her direction.

"Mrs. Queen," she replied.

"You did great up there," she said to Oliver as she brushed his shoulder off. "The both of you."

"Thanks...thank you," Felicity stammered as she tried to recover from the shock of Moira actually paying her a compliment.

"Have you heard from your sister today," Moira turned back to Oliver.

"No I haven't. I haven't talked to her since yesterday. When I didn't see her out there, I figured you knew where she was."

"She wasn't at home, and she hasn't responded to me today. I really thought she would be at this press conference."

Oliver groaned as he pulled out his phone. He really hoped Thea wasn't falling down the same rabbit hole he once did. "No texts or calls from her," he sighed.

"Felicity have you heard from her," he turned to her and asked.

"No," she quickly answered. "I can send her a quick text if you want me to." She opened her clutch and digging her phone back out.

Oliver nodded as Moira acknowledged Felicity again. "She's been hanging with you?" The niceness from her was short lived, not surprising. Back to reality.

Felicity sent Thea a quick text telling her it was getting close to having an all out police search for her if she didn't get in contact with someone soon.

"If by hanging out you mean occasionally eating lunch together and a couple of text messages for fashion advice then yes," Felicity answered her.

"Well she didn't mention that to me," Moira said.

"And for some reason I don't find that surprising at all," Felicity shot back at her with a smile.

The ding on Felicity's phone went off before Moira had a chance to respond.

"This is her now."

_\- Hey, I'm fine. Tell Ollie and my mom I'm with some friends. -_

"She said she's fine and that she's with friends," Felicity relayed the message.

"What friends?" Moira pinched the bridge her nose as she sighed. "You know what never mind, just tell her to come home please."

_\- Your mom is very angry as you can imagine, so I would suggest you get home quick. I don't need extra angry glares from her on your behalf-_

"I'll see you later son," Moira said before she walked off.

"I guess I'll head to my office now," Felicity said. "Sara told me to give her fifteen minutes, hopefully I don't die from starvation by then."

"I'll walk with you," Oliver said. "Have you talked to Thea much lately," he asked as they walked.

"Not really," she shrugged. They hadn't spent much time together since she took Thea with her apartment hunting. After that, Felicity had been pretty busy with getting everything with her place straight that she hadn't really had any down time. "Is something going on?"

"I don't know. I may just be overreacting, but her not showing up here today is a big red flag. I figured she would, so I didn't remind her or anything, which I probably should have now that I think about it."

"I can try to talk to her if you want," Felicity offered.

"That's alright. I'll talk to her later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded as they got to her office.

"How is the moving going," he held her door open for her.

"Thanks," she eased past him. "It's fine. Other than my apartment kind of looking like something blew up in there, it's going great. It kind of looks like this," she waved her hand around. She hadn't really straightened her office yet either. She would get to all of that eventually.

"You can have a seat," she offered. "Just dig one out."

"Okay." He scooped up a box out of one of the chairs and sat it on the floor."

"You need help with anything," he asked sitting down. "Stuff like assembling furniture..."

"Why do you think I need help with that stuff? Is it because I'm a lady?"

"Don't even attempt that," Oliver quickly said.

"I'm just joking," she laughed. The truth was that she was awful at that stuff, so she was sure she would need help; she just didn't think it would be from Oliver. "Well you sure can't help with that stuff either," she said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"What," he took offense.

"Oh Oliver come off it. You know you sucked at stuff like that," she laughed.

"That was the past," he quickly said.

"Oh really," she crossed her arms. "So you've improved?"

"Yes, I've acquired new skills since then."

"Oliver, I remember..."

"No," he held his hand up. "I'm going to stop you right there. Don't bring up my old wood shop classes because I know that's what you're about to do."

"I mean," she crossed her arms quirking her eyebrow as she looked off.

"See," he joined her in laughter. "I'm just trying to extend a helping hand."

"I will keep you in mind for when I do need a bookcase or something put up though."

Oliver nodded with a smile. "Please do."

"So, how do you think the public will take the press conference," she asked.

"I think it went really well and they will love it, hopefully the board does too."

"Yeah, it just all feels sort of surreal. Back home, Central City or whatever, I didn't have to do things like that," she told him.

"You were great, a natural actually. I think the camera loves you."

"Camera usually adds fifteen pounds as well," she mumbled. "I'm sure that's lovely."

"You're great in that area as well," he laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled. "About what you said out there..."

"I meant it," he said. "I know we had to get through some things to get to whatever place this is we're in now, but we're here and I can honestly say I like it; it's good. Felicity, you're not my employee, you're my partner." He stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Oh." Felicity took his hand as Oliver gave it a slight shake. Her phone ringing inside her clutch made her look away.

"It's Sara," she said pulling it out.

"I'll let you get ready for your lunch. See you later."

* * *

Felicity's head was down as she typed. Pen hanging from her lips as she sent out email after email locking down guests for the gala.

Assuming it was Oliver since she had just spoken to him over the phone, "Oliver I said was going to bring you the updated attendee list," she said not looking up.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Oliver," the voice said.

Felicity looked up to see Laurel leaning on her door frame. "May I come in," she asked. "I won't take much of your time."

Felicity straightened up in her seat and pointed to a chair. "Sure, come on in."

"Thanks," Laurel closed the door behind her.

"So, Laurel what can I do for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own none of this. I only own the plot. All rights belong to DC Comics and Arrow of CW Television.


	5. The Tide is Changing

[ Gym - Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/gym_felicity/set?id=195275703)

[ QC - Thea ](http://www.polyvore.com/qc_thea/set?id=195246918)

[Home - Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/home_felicity/set?id=193148485)

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Oliver," the voice said.

Felicity looked up to see Laurel leaning on her doorframe. "May I come in," Laurel asked. "I won't take much of your time."

Felicity straightened up in her seat and pointed to a chair. "Sure."

"Thanks," Laurel closed the door behind her. She took a seat in the chair.

"So, what can I do for you?" "I didn't get a chance to properly welcome you to town, or rather welcome you back to town."

"No need, I've had a big enough welcome as it is."

"I'm sure you have." Laurel fell quiet. "Since you're officially back now, I just wanted to have a real conversation, so we can clear the air and get rid of any animosity between us," Laurel started.

Felicity sighed to herself before straightening up in her seat. She counted to herself in an attempt to prepare for whatever conversation this was going to be. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I wasn't aware of any, but I'll humor you. What do we need to discuss?"

"You and Oliver."

Felicity let out a deep laugh. She should've known, of course that was the topic. She could probably count on one hand the number of full conversations she and Laurel had. It wasn't lost on her that Laurel didn't like her when she was with Oliver. "Are you serious," she asked her.

"We're both adults here and grown women, I think we can be..." Laurel paused trying to think of the right word. "Rational," she finally decided on. "We can be rational and truthful with one another."

"Okay, go ahead," Felicity said. 

"You showing up here has his head all messed up and..."

"Oliver and I are fine," Felicity cut her off. "But if you mean you and Oliver, that has nothing to do with me."

"You can't be serious," Laurel scoffed. "It has everything to do with you. You come back and you turn his world upside down."

"What exactly is his world turning upside down? You mean his father dying or having to take over this company, things that are completely out of my control. Instead of supporting him, you're trying to drudge up some old high school drama that is beneath us. You're here because you're having some relationship problems. If you're having trouble that is not my fault, the blame lies between the two of you."

"The blame has always been with you Felicity. You are the girl who broke his heart and ran away to Central City for whatever reason. You're the one who almost destroyed him, making him a shell of himself. I was the one who picked up the pieces, the one who helped him aspire for more. That man you stood up there with today, I helped build him back up after you destroyed him. You come back and he starts crumbling again. The man that I helped mold is going away and that old Oliver that was hidden away is slowly taking form."

"Do you honestly hear yourself?" Felicity laughed at the spill of nonsense that Laurel had just thrown at her. She honestly sounded like a deranged woman. Maybe she shouldn't say deranged. She sounded more like a woman whose boyfriend was slipping through her fingers. "The man that Oliver is is the man he always was. You don't get to take credit for that. You are so damn self-absorbed; I honestly don't see what he sees in you. I'm not here to soothe your insecurities Laurel. I'm here to do a job."

"He saw someone who wasn't afraid to be with him and who didn't run away."

Felicity's next words were cut off when her phone started ringing. Laurel seemingly satisfied with the conversation stood up gathering her purse, "I guess I should let you get back to work since that's all you're here for."

"Thanks for the warm welcome and conversation," Felicity said to Laurel's retreating back. "Oh Laurel, one more thing before you leave." Laurel stopped at the door turning towards her. "I hope you know that the only way you even had a chance with Oliver was because I went away. I personally wouldn't be too boastful about that." She pointed down to the still ringing phone before picking it up. "Now enjoy the rest of your day." 

* * *

 

Sara walked out of her office, locking her door behind her. In the distance she could hear the sounds of slapping against what seemed like weight bag. Everyone should've been gone by now, and she didn't have any private sessions. Straightening her bag on her shoulder as she walked out to the front. She soon spotted the culprit in the middle of the mat...Felicity. Sara walked up behind Felicity still not aware of her presence thanks to the headphones she had on. She knocked the ear buds out of Felicity's ears, startling her.

"Oh shit," Felicity jumped. She stepped back to catch her breath and to let her racing heart calm down. It was already beating fast from the workout and Sara scaring her sent it into overdrive. Sara grabbed a hold of the punching bag that Felicity had been pounding.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, knocking away strands of blonde hair that were stuck to forehead. The truth was she wasn't really fine. Laurel had pissed her off. That's why she had decided to come to the gym and take her frustrations out in a more productive way.

"What are you doing," Sara asked. "I was just in an exercising mood, so I got Sin to let me in," she answered. Sara could spot that lie from a mile away. Felicity was never in an exercising mood, so something had to have happened to send her here of all places. "I usually have to drag your ass to the gym, but you're here right after work. What caused this drastic move?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sara studied Felicity for a little while longer.

"No you're not," she conceded. "How long have you been going at it?"

"I don't know." Felicity propped her hands up on her waist, chest heaving up and down as she tried to regulate her breathing. "Not too long I don't think." Felicity took a couple more swings at the bag as Sara watched her before finally having enough.

"Okay, that's enough Ronda Rousey," she caught her arm mid swing.

"Fine," Felicity shook her arm free, rolling her eyes. She loosened the gloves on her hands snatching them off and threw them on top of her bag. "I just had some stuff that I needed to get out."

"Do you need to get laid because with the way you were swinging at this thing, I saw a lot of bent up tension. I love working out and all, but sex is so much better."

Felicity ignored Sara, grabbing her water bottle turning it up to her lips and letting the water trickle down her throat. "Felicity, I know you were gone for some years, but I think I can still get a good read on you. Something is clearly bothering you, now spit it out."

"Alright alright," she mumbled taking a seat on the mat.

"Oliver? I saw the press conference and from the looks of it the two of you are on good terms. Is that not the case?" Sara dropped her bag to the ground. She crouched down in front of her as she waited on more information.

"No, we're good." They actually were good. It felt great to actually say that. She and Oliver were actually on good terms. They weren't as great as she wished because truthfully she wanted more. Their interactions before the press conference were still fresh in her mind. The way he placed his hands on her hips as she fixed his tie, the looks and sweet smiles. It was as if their old connection was slowly returning. It was nice, like the last couple of weeks had been. Then Laurel shows up and she's reminded that he's not hers...that she lost him.

"Well tell me something."

"I had a lovely office visit today from your sister," Felicity told her.

"Laurel came to see you?" Sara could barely hold her laughter in. "So that's why you were swinging all wildly and out of technique. You thought this bag was her face."

"I'm so glad you're finding the humor in this."

"It's funny because I knew she would be pissed about that press conference, and what does she do? Go confront you like a bat out of hell. What did she say?"

"She basically told me to stay away from Oliver. That she made him what he is today and that he was hers."

"Wow, she is losing it," Sara laughed in disbelief. "Oliver know about this lovely talk?" "No, I didn't tell him. I'm sure Laurel didn't either. He doesn't need to get involved in it, he has other things to worry about."'

"I honestly don't even know if her and Oliver are still together," Sara said. "I know they had a big argument back here. I'm sure your name came up, hence why she decided to pay you a visit."

"I told her if they were having problems I wasn't to blame. I haven't even done anything to sabotage them." Technically she hadn't, other than work nothing happened between them. Today had been the first time they had gotten somewhat in intimate space.

"You're here," Sara said. "Truthfully that's all she needed. She knows deep down that you leaving gave her the opportunity to even attempt to have whatever it is that she has with Oliver. She feels threatened and judging by the press conference, she has a right to though."

"That was nothing."

"Really?" Felicity met her look,

"Yes really."

"You're such a liar," Sara nudged her outstretched leg. "You still have feelings for Oliver, just say it."

"Fine, yes I do," Felicity admitted to her.

"He still has feelings for you too." Felicity fell silent, only shrugging. Maybe Oliver was just being nice since they agreed to be adults and tolerate one another. But on the other hand, she did feel like there could potentially be something.

"It's the truth. Laurel knows that he does too, hence why she confronted you. She's losing control. I don't know if he's said anything, but if they look in his eyes today was any indication, boy still has it bad for you. That's just my two cents though," Sara held her hands up.

Felicity stood up to gather her things. She threw her water bottle down in the bag. She should probably head home and let Sara get home before it got too late. She really appreciated Sara lending a punching bag and ear to her.

"Where are you going?"

Felicity looked over her shoulder as she packed her bag. "Home," she answered.

"Nope." Sara picked the gloves back up and held them out. Felicity glanced at the gloves and then back up at Sara.

"What? I got a couple of punches in, talked and now I feel better." "Nope. Whatever you were doing when I walked in here was not working out, so we need to correct that." Dropping her bag back to the ground, she rolled her eyes. "With me being your friend, I thought you would take it easy on me. You've actually become a drill sergeant." Felicity griped. She held her hands out as Sara strapped the gloves on with a grin.

"You're already getting a discount, what more do you want," Sara grinned at her friend.

* * *

 

The sound of Felicity's phone buzzing against her nightstand woke her from her sleep. She turned over as the red blinking lights flashing showed that it was 1:36. Who was trying to reach her this late? She groggily grabbed the phone answering it without a glance. "Hello?"

No response.

"Hello," she asked again before pausing. She could heard sniffles in return.

"Felicity," a low shaky voice said into the phone. She took the phone from her ear and looked at it. She quickly sat up and turned her lamp on. "Thea?"

"Yeah," she replied with a sniff.

"Are you alright?"

"Well no," she answered breaking out into a sob.

"What's going on?" Felicity could now hear a lot of commotion and muffled yelling voices in the background. "Thea!" She yelled her name this time because she was really worried now. "You're kind of scaring me right now, so I need you to talk."

"I did something stupid, and I need you to come get me." "

What? Where are you?" "I'm at a party and I think the police are about to show up. I rode with someone to the party and I don't want to leave with them." Felicity rubbed the rest of the sleep out of her eyes finally realizing what Thea was saying and the type of dire situation she was in. She threw the covers back off of her, swinging her legs out of the bed. "Where are you," she asked again.

"In the Glades."

Felicity grabbed her jeans off her chair, and shrugged them on as Thea finished giving her as many details as she could. "Listen," she slipped into her shoes. "I'll be there as soon as I can, about to leave right now." Hopefully she got to her before the police did because she really didn't want to visit the policy's station tonight. "Go somewhere visible, and wait for me."

She ended the call, grabbed her keys off the table and slipped out the door.

~

When Felicity got to the place she couldn't spot Thea. She could see mini crowds of people drunkenly standing around the lawn, on the porch and filing in and out of the house. Beer bottles were thrown around, and who knows what else they had in there? After glancing around and still not spotting Thea, she groaned at the thought of going inside to search for her. Just as she was about to cut the car off, she saw a figure walking up the street. Walking wasn't exactly the right word to describe what the girl was doing; it was more like wobbling. Next the girl started tripping over her feet. When she was finally upright again, she bent over and snatched her heels over. She glanced back towards the street and Felicity saw that it was Thea. "

Thea!" She called after her, getting back in the car. She couldn't believe she was out hunting down a teenager at this time of the night. She drove up to her mumbling to herself as she got out quickly running up to Thea.

"Oh thank God!" Thea breathed throwing herself in Felicity's arms.

"Are you okay?" Felicity pulled back from the hug and looked over her as she nodded. She seemed fine, but she wanted to make sure there was nothing to worry about. "I told you to go somewhere safe, or as safe as one can be in this situation, not walk the streets."

"I sort of panicked." Thea rubbed her hands over her arms trying to warm herself up. Felicity's eyes roamed over Thea's outfit. Of course she was cold, since she was barely covered. The mesh material was not leaving much to the imagination either. "Well this is very different and interesting," Felicity noted as Thea tugged at the mini skirt. "Come on," she grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her. She opened the passenger door as Thea slid in.

Felicity turned the heat on for her when she got in. "Thanks for coming," Thea said once she was buckled in. "I didn't know who else to call."

Felicity reached in the backseat and got a blanket. She reached it to Thea who happily took it wrapping herself up. They rode in silence for a little while. Felicity glanced from the road to Thea as she kept her head and eyes low picking at her nails. She couldn't believe what Thea was thinking. There was no telling what all went on at that party, alcohol, drugs and who knows what else. If the police had really come, she would've more than likely been dragged to jail. Gossip mags would happily run with a story about the youngest Queen out being wild; it would snowball into so much.

"I'm sorry." Thea finally said breaking the silence.

"So are you going to explain?" Felicity asked her. Thea sunk down further in the seat. Felicity tapped the steering wheel trying to decide just how to approach the situation. She could be very hard on her and or go for a more soft approach.

"I uh..." Thea's voice began to break as she choked up. "I don't know." Tears started falling down her cheeks as she wiped them away. Even though she was dressed like a very older adult, she looked like nothing more than a young confused girl in that moment. Oliver had mentioned a little while ago that Thea doing uncharacteristic things. It was happening more since the press conference she missed weeks ago. Maybe she should've took her own initiative to talk to her, but she didn't want to push her too much, especially since their relationship was slowly recovering.

Thea began to cough as she felt the bile in her throat rising. "Thea, please don't throw up in my car," Felicity pleaded. Thea slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm really trying not to," she mumbled.

Felicity glanced back over as soon as Thea started gagging. She looked around and of course she had no type of bag or anything in the car. Thea was either going to throw up over herself and the blanket or all over her passenger seat. "Damn it." She quickly pulled over to the side of the road and before she could even stop all the way Thea hopped out. As soon as her feet hit the ground everything came out.

~

"Calm down," Felicity quickly said as she opened the door. Oliver stood on the other side eyes dark with a mixture of anger and worry. She called him to let him know what happened. Before she could even finish getting the words out, he was in the car on his way over.

"Where is she?" He walked in brushing past her.

She closed the door and then quickly ran back in front of him. He tried to dodge her, but she held her hands up and against his chest to hold him back. "Just calm down," she said again.

Oliver closed his eyes with a sigh. He let the anger subside and instead focused on if his little sister was indeed fine. "Is she okay," he asked.

"Yes," she answered. The frowns and worry lines slowly eased away as he breathed a sigh of relief. He rubbed the creases out of his forehead. "She's in my guest room laying down." He nodded immediately turning that way.

"Oliver, wait." Felicity grabbed his arm before he could get too far. "Talk to me first before you go in there because you're upset, and if you go in there yelling, she's probably just going to shut down." He followed Felicity as she pulled him over to her couch. She tucked her legs underneath her as she sat. "Come on," she finally coerced him to sit down. "Fine," he huffed.

"What was she thinking," he asked. Felicity thought back to how Thea started crying in the car. "She's seems like she's having a tough time right now."

"Why didn't she come to me? I've always been there for her." "She's young," Felicity shrugged. "We all make mistakes at her age." Felicity knew she had made her share. This was Thea's first big misstep; no need to go in guns blazing just give her time to explain herself at least.

He rested his head back against the couch, covering his face with his arm. "What was she doing at a party in the Glades of all places? Where's Roy," he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're on a break or something," she shrugged. "She was too busy making sure everything she ate the past few days came back up, so I didn't really have a chance to get a lot of information."

Oliver leaned over cradling his face in his hands, sighing loudly. He should've known something was up with Thea. There were tiny little flags popping up everywhere, but he let her convince him that she was fine.

"Hey, don't do that." Felicity rubbed her hand across his back. She could tell he was about to play the blame game with himself. Oliver relaxed into Felicity's touch as she squeezed his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself because I know that's what's currently going on in that mind of yours."

Oliver's body tensed again before jumping up on his feet. Felicity watched him as he paced back and forth in front of her. "How can I not Felicity? I'm her brother, I should've seen this."

"Yes you're her brother, but you can't be everywhere at once Oliver or know what's going on in her mind. Thea has to decide to open up because you can't force her to. She has to make that choice on her own."

He stopped pacing, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stared down at her for a couple of moments before shaking his head. He knew Felicity was right, and was only telling him what he needed to hear.

"What?" "I don't want you to make sense right now Felicity," he said. "I want you to let me be mad at her and at myself."

"I can't do that," she smiled at him. "I have to be the voice of reason."

"I see," he smirked. She stood up in front of him. "You're a great brother," she patted his arm. "Don't doubt that. She loves you very much even if she doesn't say it often." She nodded towards the back where Thea was holed up. "Now go and try to talk to her."

 

Oliver walked into the guest room to find Thea in the bed, back turned to the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the covers up on her some more. "Hey," he said quietly. She didn't respond to him, the only sound coming from her was a sniffling. "Thea, you know whatever is going on with you, you can always come to me and talk to me about it."

"I can't talk to you about my relationship stuff," she mumbled burying her face in her pillow. Of course it was relationship drama. It always was in situations like these. He thought back to when he was in a similar situation like Thea. She was actually pretty lucky considering she didn't have Diggle and his massive arms to answer to, she lucked out. "Okay I get that Thea, but you don't have to go through whatever it is alone. You have a lot of people you can turn to."

They just stayed there in silence, neither knowing what to say. Deciding not to push her any more tonight, he got up and tucked her in. "I'm just glad you at least called Felicity tonight. Get some rest and feel better Speedy." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before leaving out.

"That was quick," Felicity noted when Oliver walked back in the living room.

"Yeah. She said it has to do with relationship stuff. I don't really know how to talk to her with her in regards to that stuff."

Felicity laughed at the awkwardness of Oliver. The big brother didn't know how to deal with the little sister having a dating life. "Well let her stay here for the night. I can talk to her when she gets up."

"Really?"

"Oliver, it's fine I promise. I mean she's already here and in the bed, so just let her rest."

"You sure?" "Yes, sure, positive, all of that. I want to do it."

He leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek."Thanks," he said softly. Felicity gave him a smile in return, the spot on her cheek warm from the touch of his lips. "You're welcome."

~

Felicity looked up from the stove as she heard a door open. A groggy Thea emerged from the room, slowly making her way to the living room. Felicity piled some bacon on a plate next to eggs and toast and sat it on the counter. Those were really the only breakfast items she could cook without burning her kitchen down so Thea was in luck.

"Good morning sunshine." Felicity said, louder than normal. "You look so perky today, such a drastic change from last night." She laughed to herself as Thea grimaced rubbing her temples. "Here." She walked over and dropping two Tylenol pills in the palm of Thea's hand and gave her a water bottle.

"Thanks." Thea quickly shoved the pills in her mouth and took a big swing of water."Also, these." She shoved a set of towels with a toothbrush on top in Thea's hands next. "Go shower and get all of this funk off of you. You can look in my bottom drawer in that room and get a pair of sweats and shirt. Then when you get out, you can come eat."

"You're a real life saver." Thea whispered, trying not to do anything to make the boom in her head any louder. "Yeah I know, go." Felicity turned her around shoving her towards the bathroom.

After Thea left, Felicity returned to the kitchen just as her phone buzzed. It was a text from Oliver.

_O - How's it going?_

_F - She just got up. In the shower now._

_O - Has she said anything yet?_

_F - No, not yet. I will let you know when I've finished my interrogation._

_O - Lol okay. Thanks again._

After a shower that had rejuvenated her and a simple, but satisfying breakfast, Thea felt a somewhat better. She placed her dishes in the dishwasher and straightened up the kitchen. It was the least she could do, especially considering what Felicity had done for her. Felicity sat on the couch talking on the phone with what sounded like it had something to do with QC and their upcoming gala. The date was getting closer, so it wasn't surprising that Felicity was taking care of things on a Saturday.

When she finally finished she made her way into the living room. She quietly dropped down on the couch as Felicity ended the call. Thea knew she needed to apologize; she just had to find the right words. Even though her head still had a slight ringing sound echoing through it, she was suffering through it. After racking her brain for a couple of moments, she finally blurted out her apology. "Felicity I'm very sorry. I inconvenienced you and put you in a tough situation," she apologized. "Trust me, it will never happen again."

"You ready to talk about it?" Felicity flipped her tablet close and placed it on the table. "Tell me what had you dressed like a backup dancer for a MTV video." She turned to Thea who had her head down picking at the hem of her shirt. Her face fell as tears slowly spilled from her eyes.

"Come on," Felicity held her arms open and Thea happily stretched out across her lap. She swiped the brunette strands out of Thea's face as she let her lie there getting all her emotions out. Not too long ago, Felicity was in this same situation, crying on Lyla over Oliver, so she definitely understood.

"Roy and I broke up," Thea finally admitted.

"What?" Felicity replied shocked.

"Yeah."

"So who have you been spending time with?"

"This group of older kids and this guy named Alex. He's a senior in college."

"Senior," Felicity shrieked. "Thea you're eighteen."

"I know, but no worries. Whatever was going on with him is over."

"What happened with Roy?"

"We got into this argument awhile back, yelling at each other, me more than him...it was all so stupid. I just had a lot on my mind at the time and Roy kept trying to force me to open up about my feelings with everything and I just didn't want to. For some idiotic reason, I thought if I separated myself from everything, it would help me forget how hectic my life had gotten I guess. I was hanging with them drinking and doing stupid things. I felt like I was too young to be tied down to a serious relationship, so I broke up with him. I thought he was another person just trying to control my life, when he was actually just looking out for me."

"Wow."

"I had a moment of drunken clarity at the party when Alex started being an ass, and I knew I needed to get out of there and you were my only option."

"I'm glad you called me Thea," Felicity told her. "Don't think I'm angry at you because I'm definitely not. I have no room to judge because we all make mistakes, and we make them so we can learn from them. They may hurt like hell, but they make us smarter in the end."

"They make you have horrible headaches and hangovers," Thea sniffed.

"Also, very bad taste in men."

"You know if you had called Oliver, he probably would've beat the guy up, so it's probably for the best that you didn't," Felicity joked.

"Good point." Thea let out a choked laugh. "It's funny actually," she continued. "My mom always thought Roy was the bad influence on me just because he wasn't from her inner circle of selections. If she only knew the truth." Thea wiped at her cheek as the tears slowly started to fall not able to blink them back anymore. "Now Roy is probably never going to forgive me."

"Don't say that."

"Well it's true, I was stupid and he deserves better than that."

"Do you still love him," Felicity asked her. "Yes, but..."

"But nothing," Felicity cut her off. "I'm not an expert on relationships at all, but I can offer some advice."

"I'm all ears."

"If you really love Roy, let him know before it's too late. Tell the truth and apologize, so the two of you can have the chance to move forward." Felicity knew all to well what happened if you let time slip through your fingers. You either lost out completely, or you had an uphill battle to fight before you could even attempt to rekindle.

Flipping over on her back, Thea looked up at Felicity. "Do you still love Ollie," she asked her.

Felicity shook her head not about to let Thea deflect the conversation. "Thea we're not about to use this opportunity to talk about me and Oliver. We're discussing you and your problems only."

"Okay, it was worth a shot," Thea said, noting how quickly Felicity dodged the question.

* * *

 

"Knock knock." Oliver's head shot up to see Thea peeking through his door. He waved her in as he continued the call he was on. She nodded as he held his finger up telling her to wait a moment.

In the weeks since her stupid drunken fiasco, she'd spent time making her amends. She ditched the bad crowd, apologized to Roy, and had a real conversation with Oliver.

"Hey," he said to her as he hung up the phone. He was shocked to see her at the office considering she avoided the place like the plague. He motioned for her to sit down. She could see the shocked expression on his face.

"I come in peace," she replied as she slid down into the chair. "I see you've settled into this role very easily," she noted.

"Somewhat," he shrugged. He sat back, arms stretched over his head. Noticing her professional attire, he wondered out loud why she was so dressed up. "What's up with the threads," he asked.

"Well I have some news for you." She unzipped her bag and started looking around in it.

"Thea that better not be a pregnancy test," he said watching her closely.

"What," she looked up rolling her eyes. "God no." He breathed out a sigh of relief as she finally pulled out her work badge and slid it across the desk to him. "You are now looking at the new social media consultant here," she stated proudly.

"What?" He picked up the badge reading it. It was an official QC badge, complete with her name and title. "This is great," he gave it back to her.

"Yep," she nodded with a smile clipping the badge on her proudly. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I figured it was time for me start doing something productive with my time, so I went to Felicity and she helped me come up with this."

"Felicity?" Wow, he knew Thea had been spending more time with her, but he didn't know she was doing something like this for her.

"Yeah. I don't really know how she got the snobby board to agree to it, but here I am. Personally I thought Verdant suited me the best, but this was the next best option," she joked.

"I'm sure you did think that," he joined her in laughter. He walked around his desk in front of her. "This is great Speedy. What brought on this change?"

"You were right you know when you said I had been avoiding QC and the things that came with my last name. It was just that every time I came here or would hear something about the business, it would remind me of dad, and of how much I miss him. So I did stupid things to try and avoid and bury everything, only to end up making things worse. After I made a complete ass of myself, I started to think. I realized that if he were here, he would be disappointed in me. I was not only letting myself down, but him as well. I decided to put all those foolish things behind me and here I am."

Oliver grabbed her shoulders pulling her up into a tight hug. She squirmed against him as he squeezed her in his arms. He was proud of his baby sister. She fell down, but got herself back up. "I am very proud of you Speedy. Dad would be very proud of you too and I want you to remember that. Even though you're young, you're smart and tough. We all have moments, but look at you now. You're already making improvements and I'm proud to be your big brother." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You're such a sap." She playfully brushed him off. "Well I will let you get back to work and go find Felicity. She may look sweet, but she's actually a hard ass."

"Good. That's what you need."

"Yeah yeah," she waved behind him as she walked to the door. "Oh, one more thing," she turned back to him. "You cannot call me Speedy here at work. I will ignore you."

"Duly noted," he laughed as she slipped out the door.

* * *

 

Felicity pulled out a 1984 Cabernet Sauvignon bottle of wine. It was a housewarming gift from John. She thought she wanted to save it for a special occasion, but she was in the mood for it tonight. She poured half a glassful, taking in the sweet aroma. She slowly sipped it as she thought about how the long day went. Thea's first day at QC went smoothly, the girl was a natural. She couldn't be happier for her, and she felt so much like an older sister while being with her. She really loved that feeling. She took a couple of more swigs of the red liquid when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Placing the glass down, she hurried to the door. She pulled the knob opening the door, shocked to see who was standing behind it.

"Oliver? Hey."

Oliver stood before her, one hand shoved in his pocket and the other hand griping a plastic bag. "Hey. Can I come in," he asked. "

Yeah." She moved to the side as he walked in. "What's in the bag," she closed the door. Oliver blew out a shaky breath once he noticed what she was currently wearing. He stared at her some more noticing how her hair down framed her face, she looked liked she was fresh out of the shower, face so bright and radiant. The length of her shorts and the lace adorning them did not escape his attention.

He finally tore his eyes away from her enough to move and speak. He sat the bag down on her counter pulling out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "This is what I have," he stated proudly holding it up. "Still your favorite?"

Her eyes lit up as she reached for it. "Yes. You know the way to a girl's heart."

"It's that easy, huh?" "You're actually a life saver because I finished the last of mines yesterday. Now I don't have to go grocery shopping. So thank you very much." Oliver laughed at the fact that her grocery list only consisted of ice cream.

"Well you're welcome. I hope you eat that nasty stuff until your heart is content." "It's not nasty," she said taking offense.

"Yes it is. Anyway, it's just a small thank you gesture for you helping Thea out. I really appreciate all you've done for her." "

You already said thank you," she laughed. "Enough for the both of you."

"I know," he leaned back against her counter. "It's just a lot of people would not have gone to the lengths that you did for her. It really shows that you genuinely care for her." "I do. She still means a lot to me, and I've been in her shoes before. I know that all it takes is a little shove in the right direction. So that's what I gave her."

"I always did like the relationship you two had when we were together."

She moved to her freezer to put up her ice cream up. "I'm just glad we were able to rekindle it." "

So what were you about to watch," Oliver asked. The wine, clothes, tablet and blanket on the couch all pointed to relaxation time.

"House of Cards, I haven't watched the new season yet."

"Frank dies after Claire shoots him. The end."

"Oliver!" She slapped his arm.

"Ouch." Not expecting her to hit him, or hit him that hard, he rubbed the spot where she'd hit him. He moved back out of her way.

"I'm just joking, I know nothing about the show."

"Well how do you know their names," she questioned him. "

I remember Thea watching the first season," he told her. "I haven't watched an entire episode, but I do know the names Frank and Claire Underwood."

"Very funny Oliver. You should watch the show though."

Oliver watched her as she moved around the kitchen rattling off detail after detail about the show to him. Her words were falling on deaf ears as nothing she said registered to him. He simply could not focus. He saw her lips moving, but they weren't moving in the way that he would prefer. As she walked past him, he reached out for her only grabbing her hand. She immediately froze in place at the sudden contact. "Felicity," he said softly linking his fingers with hers. Pushing himself off her counter, he approaching her as she turned towards him. Her heart raced as he walked towards her.

He swiped her hair behind her ear, dragging his fingers down her cheek. He brought his other hand up cupping her face. Eyes narrowing in on her lips, Felicity knew he was leaning in for a kiss, and she didn't move or stop him. Her eyes shut as soon as his lips touched hers. She felt the hesitancy in his lips against hers, trying to give her a chance to pull away. When she didn't take it or attempt to pull away, his hesitancy from before quickly dissolved. He eliminated any remaining space between them deepening the kiss as his tongue glided across her lips. In return she opened up granting him the entrance that he wanted.

Felicity tasted even sweeter than he remembered from years ago, maybe it was the hint of red wine still on her that was making her intoxicating. Whatever it was he loved it. His hands slid down her body landing on her butt, he squeezed her cheeks making her gasp against his mouth. He gripped her waist, picking her up. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. He picked her up and gently sat her down on the counter. He broke away from her lips, staring in her eyes as he heard his name leave her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own none of this. I only own the plot. All rights belong to DC Comics and Arrow of CW Television. All mistakes are mine.


	6. Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own none of this. I only own the plot. All rights belong to DC Comics and Arrow of CW Television. All mistakes are mine.

Felicity tasted even sweeter than he remembered from years ago, maybe it was the hint of red wine still on her that was making her intoxicating. Whatever it was he loved it. His hands slid down her body landing on her butt, he squeezed her cheeks making her gasp against his mouth. He gripped her waist, picking her up. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. He picked her up and gently sat her down on the counter. He broke away from her lips, staring in her eyes as he heard his name leave her lips.

He pulled back trying to get a read on her face. This time she decided to initiate the kiss. She kissed with all the pent up feelings she had inside wrapping her legs back around his waist as her shoes fell to the floor.

Oliver picked Felicity up, tightly securing her in his arms. She locked her legs around him as he bit back a moan at the feel of her brushing against him. He hiked her up higher making her yelp against his mouth. Turning to find the wall behind them, he pressed her back against it. He ran his hands down her arms stretching them over her head. Oliver kissed and nibbled on her collarbone, causing her to throw her head back and whisper his name.

After being amazed at the strength he had to hold her up, she rocked against his hips, feeling him hard beneath the thin material of her shorts. Her wet heat was radiating off of her with every touch and kiss from Oliver. It didn't take long for him to have her dripping wet. Just his touch was sending her into overdrive. She ran her tongue across his lips, a low growl escaping his throat when she bit down on his lower lip. She dragged her lips down from his jaw to neck, peppering each spot with kisses.

After finally making it to the bedroom, he dropped her down on the mattress. He grinned at her as he started to unbutton his shirt. Felicity propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view. She chewed on her bottom lip, lust filling her eyes as she watched him. She quickly grew frustrated at his slow teasing pace; she sat up quickly and reached for his shirt. She grabbed his collar pulling him in for a searing kiss. She detached her lips before roughly snatching his shirt open pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. He smiled against her lips that she attached back to him. "Aggressive huh?" He raised his eyebrow up at her, grabbing her hands that were roaming over his chest. "Lie down, I'm in control," he whispered in a low growl in her ear.

She did as was told and once her back hit the mattress again, he hovered over her. His fingers lightly trailed up her legs to her thighs, stopping once he got to her shorts. He hooked his finger inside slowly tugging at them. His blue eyes grew dark with desire once he realized she wasn't wearing panties. He dragged the shorts down and with each hint of skin revealed, he kissed the spot until they were completely off her. He threw them behind him to the ground and turned his attention back to her body. He kissed the inside of each thigh before dropping her legs over his shoulders. By the slickness on her folds calling his name, he could tell she was more than ready for him. He wrapped his arms around her legs pining her down to the bed. She wiggled in anticipation as he looked up at her with a smirk before dropping his head down between them.

Oliver took a hard lick up her slit before plunging his tongue deep into her center. The feel of his stubble against her wet mound and thighs sent a jolt of heat through her. Tingling sensations ran down her pined down legs all the way down to her curling toes, as he caused her to squirm in pleasurable agony. He stroked her folds with his tongue before sucking down hard on her clit. Desperately needing to hold onto something, she fisted his short crop of hair in her hands. He finally released one of her hips, bringing his hand up to roughly tease her clit before plunging his forefinger into her. The sound of his name falling from her lips and the sweet taste of her sent excitement through him, making him harder than he could imagine. He slipped his other hand under her shirt, massaging her breast as he continued to work on making her come with his mouth. He added his middle finger slowly as he pinched her hardened nipples. Her moans grew louder as he curled his fingers into her. She pushed against his face as his thumb roughly dragged across her clit, fingers pumping in and out.

"Mhmmm," he hummed against her, feeling her walls clench around his fingers.

Her back arched off the bed as she felt herself getting close. Oliver brought his hand back down to her hip gripping it to hold her back in place again. She couldn't move one inch as she laid there at his mercy. Oliver's alternating movements with his tongue and fingers caused her only stutter incomplete words as she felt herself close to her orgasm.

"Oliver," she whimpered. When his name left her lips, she could feel the rush of warm liquid flowing. Showing her no mercy and not letting up one bit, he continued to suck on her clit as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He kept going as her body trembled giving him all she had to give from this orgasm. When she finally stilled, he pulled away.

She slowly dragged her legs down off his shoulders as she stayed still trying to regulate her breathing. Not wasting any more time, he maneuvered up her body as he pushed her shirt up, placing a kiss as he went. She sat up just enough so he could pull the shirt off her throwing it to the floor behind him. She pulled his head towards her kissing him intently tasting herself on his lips. They fell down to the bed as he dragged his lips away from hers moving to assault her neck. Her eyes shut close as he bit down on the spot right under her ear that always drove her insane. Her hands dragged up his back, the feel of her nails scraping him a delight. He slowly started to kiss down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Oliver took a perky nipple in his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue across it while massaging her other breast. He alternated between each breast; giving one the same attention he gave the other.

Felicity felt his lips leave her skin and her eyes popped open at the sudden lost of contact. She met his eyes as he stared down at her. For a couple of moments, they just looked at one another, searching the other's eyes. Their eyes mirrored each other filled with so much intensity and desire. Felicity brought her hand up cradling his face as she was hit with this wave of emotion. The reality of what was happening sunk in as the thoughts of everything that happened in the past, and recently started coming to her mind. Dragging her fingers down the side of his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "Oliver, I..."

"Shhh," he said quietly cutting her off, knowing what she's thinking. He leaned down kissing her jaw before moving to the side of her face placing small kisses until he reached her ear running his tongue over it, catching her industrial piercing between his teeth. "Just let go," he whispered.

She rolled her hips against him signaling that she was ready. "I need you," she said with her eyes shifting down to his waist.

He leaned back on his knees, quickly unsnapping the button on his jeans. She licked her lips running her hands down his chest, dragging her nails over his hard abs. Once his hard cock was free, she grabbed him in both hands. She glided her thumbs across the tip before slowly sliding her hands down. He sighed, head falling back as Felicity began to pump him up and down. Before he lost control and came right in her hands, he stopped her grabbing a hold of her wrists pulling them away. She dropped them down to her sides, grabbing a hold of the sheets as Oliver better positioned himself in the center of her. She hooked her legs around his waist, heels digging into his ass as she pulled him towards her.

He fully plunged into her wet and warm center with one slow motion, her hands flying up to hold onto his back. "Shit," he groaned as she clenched her walls around him. His thick member began to stretch her in a most pleasurable way as she bit her bottom lip. She arched her back and shifted her hips letting him know she was ready for more. He started with a slow pace pulling out of her, but not all the way. His pace built faster and faster with each stroke. Each time he dove into her, he stretched her more. Her nails scrapped down his back, desperately trying to hold on. They settled into a rhythm rocking against each other for some time, hot skin against hot skin. "You feel so good," he said as he slowed down to a teasing slow rhythm before kissing her. He clamped down on her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

He pulled her up until they were chest to chest, her erect nipples rubbing against his chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, as he brought her forward not breaking the kiss for one second. She ran her tongue across his lips, a low growl escaping his throat when she softly bit down on his lower lip. His hand ran up her back to her neck, grabbing her hair into his hand. He pulled her head back going back to her neck and collarbone. "Felicity," he whispered against her skin as he bit down. Her hold on his neck loosened as he began to slowly lower her back to the bed. Just as her back hovered over the mattress, he wrapped his arm low around her waist, pulling her close so he could sink deeper into her, more than she even thought was possible. The sounds of her screaming his name filled the bedroom. He drove harder into her as they fell down on the bed. He pulled her legs up higher around him to get a different angle, kissing her again, his tongue delving into her mouth as Felicity sucked down on it. His thrusts intensified, pace speeding up once they got lost in each other's lips. His hand slipped between them as he circled her clit intensifying the sensation. He winced in pleasure when her nails dug deep into his shoulders and she came apart underneath him; the sound of her yelling his name filled his ears. He began to wildly thrust into her, his control waning as her warm liquid covered his cock. With one last stroke, he came as he breathlessly called her name.

Felicity dragged her hand up and down Oliver's back as he stilled inside her. They both tried to catch their breath as their hearts raced against their chest. Oliver brushed Felicity's hair out of her face kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hi," he whispered, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Hi," she responded back with a smile.

* * *

 

Felicity stared up at the ceiling, arm draped over her face. She had been awake for a little while now. She peeked over at Oliver who was still asleep. Turning on her side to face him, she had to admit that he looked quite peaceful. As she waited on him to wake up, she had been thinking to herself. Memories of last night were very present on her mind. The minor aches in her legs and thighs proved that. How could she have given that up? Not just the sex. Yes, the sex was amazing and a nice added bonus, but how could she let him go.

"Staring isn't very polite." Oliver's voice low and rough with sleep still in it broke the silence.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, "I'm not staring. I'm just admiring your perfect jaw line."

Felicity stilled as Oliver's eyes finally cracked open meeting hers. She gave him a small smile before glancing away.

He propped up on his elbows as she glanced away. "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah," she looked back at him with a nod. "I'm fine."

"Felicity, just relax." He threaded his fingers through hers. She sighed at the comfort of his touch. His free hand reached over trailed down her side exposed under her shirt. His finger lightly traced the arrow tattoo on her hipbone. "I remember when you got this. You went with Sara right?"

"Yep," she smiled at the memory. "I also remember my mother not being particularly pleased since I was sixteen and had to use a fake id."

Oliver's fingers played with the hem of her shirt. "Your rebellious stage was so much fun," he laughed.

"Mhmmm."

"Surprisingly my parents took my tattoo fairly well. You know, the one on my shoulder that you might have scratched up last night," he teased.

She grinned a toothy grin. "Let me see," she motioned for him to turn around.

He turned on his side, back facing her. "How's the damage?"

Her fingers rubbed over the small red welts on his back. "It's not that bad," she shamefully laughed.

"Not that bad?"

"Nope." She planted a kiss on his shoulder blade. She stretched back out on her back. "I'm sure it's stroking your ego, so I don't actually think it's bothering you."

"You're right," he faced her again. "I like having my ego stroked," he whispered burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I knew it." She laughed as he trailed kisses along her collarbone as his scruff tickled her skin. His hands ran down her side as she brushed her leg against his. He roughly kissed her lips before he felt her slightly pull away and tense up. Something clearly was bothering her. Was she feeling guilty about what happened? He knew they had dived head first into what happened between them. "Hey," he turned her face back toward him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She could feel the threat of tears at her eyes, and she quickly blinked them back. "It's just this...this is perfect and I don't want it to end or be a mistake." It was a heat of the moment thing, and she didn't know for sure if he and Laurel were over. She couldn't have this moment and then go back to not having him. She motioned for him to sit up as he fell back against the bed.

She sat up next to him pulling her legs underneath her. She brushed her hair away from her face as she looked down at him. "Oliver I need to tell you something." She grabbed his hand in hers, pulling it to her lap. She shifted closer to him meeting his eyes that were waiting on her to finally open up. "I want you to know that I really missed you. I don't want you to think I was a cold-hearted bitch that just no longer cared about you. That's the farthest from the truth, I never stopped caring because I honestly couldn't." Oliver's thumb rubbed back and forth across her knuckles as he held her hand, listening to her spill. "I know I said all those things about just being business partners and not trying to rehash anything. I thought that was what you needed. I thought it would be better if I didn't try to rekindle anything. Being here with you though, I realize that was a stupid thought to have. Before we start whatever is happening here, I need to tell you..."

Felicity's voice was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she had no idea who could be out there. It was such a convenient time for someone to show up. Subconsciously reaching for her phone on her nightstand, only to come up empty because it wasn't there, she hadn't seen it since last night.

She crawled out of the bed as Oliver hopped up. "I'm going to use your bathroom while you handle that," he said.

"Yeah, go ahead." She grabbed her robe off the chair, slipping it on tightly securing the belt. She groaned as the knocking grew louder and more persistent. "I'm coming." She ran her fingers through her hair; twisting the knob she pulled the door open. She came face to face with the one and only Donna Smoak.

"Mom," she shrieked, as Donna stood bright eyed in her eccentric glory before her. She was adorned in her signature style, a very bright colored dress and platform heels. Of all the people to show up at her door right now, it was her mother.

"Hi baby girl." Donna pulled Felicity into her arms squeezing her as she exclaimed in excitement.

"Mom," she repeated.

"Are you not excited?"

"Of course I am," Felicity choked out. "It's just...I'm surprised that's all."

"You didn't get my text?" Donna pulled out her phone.

"Text?"

"See." Donna held her phone up to Felicity's face. Felicity looked at the _I'm coming to visit_ text still sitting in her drafts. "Mom you actually have to hit send for me to receive the text."

Donna glanced back at the phone confused. "Hmm. Well you're the one who wanted me to get this smart phone, even though I told you I didn't know how to use it," she mumbled shoving it back in her purse. "No worries, I'm here now."

Felicity sighed with a smile. She was very happy to see her mother, considering it had been awhile with everything that was going on, she just wished it wasn't at this particular moment. Donna did mention coming once Felicity had settled in, but they just didn't pick out a specific date. Donna took that task up on herself and now she was in Starling.

"Well are you going to let me in or do I have to stay out here?"

"Right, come on in." Felicity took the small carry on bag from her as she breezed past her dragging the suitcase inside.

"That airplane was so stuffy, I was sitting by this guy who was the worst. I know I'm a talker, but I don't want to talk to you if you're sick. He was sneezing and coughing everywhere, just awful."

Felicity sat down on the arm of the sofa, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Her mom had no idea what she had just walked in on. Unless Oliver snuck out her bedroom window like he did when they were teens, there was no way to avoid this. Felicity glanced back at her still closed door wondering if he could hear any of what was going on.

"Anyway," Donna smiled brightly. "I'm here to see my baby girl, who I missed so much." She pulled Felicity into another hug, kissing her forehead. Finally noticing Felicity's odd and quiet demeanor, she pulled back to look at her. "What is going on with you?" Donna ran her hands through Felicity's hair attempting to brush the stray pieces in place. "Also, why are you looking so flushed? Are you sick because it's after noon and you look like you were still in bed. What were you doing?" Donna slapped her hand against Felicity's forehead in an attempt to see if she had a fever.

"Mom." Felicity tried to knock her hands away. "I'm not sick. Mom!"

They both froze when they heard the sound of her bedroom door opening. Felicity closed her eyes sending up a silent prayer that Oliver would at least be dressed. She turned slowly cracking her eyes open and thankfully he was.

"Oh," Donna said barely above a whisper as Oliver closed the door behind him. It didn't take much to put two and two together for Donna by looking at Oliver's wrinkled shirt and back to her daughter who refused to meet her eyes now.

"Oliver Queen, it's been forever." Donna said as he walked into the living room.

"Hello Ms. Smoak." He engulfed her small frame into a hug. "You look even more beautiful than I remember."

"Still a charmer, huh? Look at you," she patted his chest. "You've grown into such a handsome man. The television doesn't do you enough justice."

"Thanks," he grinned. "How have you been? Enjoying retired life in Vegas?"

"Yes thank you. It's very nice. I'm here now to see how Starling is treating my baby girl. From what I gather now, it's going well in one particular area."

"Oh gosh," Felicity groaned.

Oliver let out an embarrassed laugh, scrubbing his hand across his neck. Good to see that Donna's bluntness hadn't changed over the years. He always liked Felicity's mother. Her personality was just so bright and bubbly, and she could cheer anyone up.

"Well I should leave you two to your mother daughter time."

Donna finally took pity on her red-faced daughter and decided to give her and Oliver some time to themselves. "Felicity sweetie," she interrupted Oliver. "Where is your bathroom? One too many club sodas on the plane for me."

"Down the hall, second door on your left," Felicity pointed.

"It was very nice to see you again Oliver."

"You too," he replied with a warm smile.

Oliver stuffed his hands in his pockets turning to Felicity with a laugh. "There was really no way to avoid this, huh?"

"Nope," Felicity squeezed the belt around her waist. "She's like a bright colored tornado that just catches you by surprise. I had no clue she was coming."

"I can tell." He laughed at Felicity. "Just remember that this isn't the first time that she caught us," he whispered glancing back behind him.

"Please don't remind me of that," she groaned behind her hands.

"So I'm going to go ahead and get out of here. Let the two of you enjoy your time together. I know you missed her."

"Oliver, wait," she called out. In that moment in the bed, she really did want to finally tell him why she left and to finally get everything out in the open between them and move forward.

He grabbed her hand pulling her up off the sofa. "Hey we can talk later." Leaning down he placed a small kiss on her cheek brushing against the corner of her lips. "No rush, just enjoy your time with your mother."

"Alright," she nodded.

 ~

Felicity rubbed one of her last fries around in the ketchup before popping it into her mouth. Donna's eyes stayed on her the entire time. After that horrifying ordeal at her place earlier, she convinced her mom to let her take her out to eat. Lunch and shopping was on the agenda for today. Before he mom got there she was going to finally open up and let Oliver know why she left. Was her mother interrupting them a sign that she didn't need to? As she thought more about it her confidence wavered.

"What," Felicity asked as Donna started clearing her throat.

"So are you just not going to address it?"

"What is there to address?"

"Oliver and what's going on there."

"It's nothing mom."

"I may be blonde Felicity, but I'm not that blonde. Not to mention that I dye my hair just like you do, so come on."

"You dye it more frequently now to hide your grays," Felicity teased.

"I don't have gray hair yet." Donna ran her fingers through her curls fluffing her hair. "I'm waiting on grandkids to give me those, and judging by earlier, it seems like you're working on some."

Now that she thought about it, there was no protection involved. Thankfully she was on the pill. "I'm not," she answered Donna.

"Felicity please don't start this shutting down that you do." The entire time they ate, Felicity masterfully avoided any hint of a topic that would lead to discussing Oliver. She had been found a way to keep his name to a minimum while discussing QC.

"I'm not shutting down, it's just hard to explain," Felicity said wiping the grease off her fingertips. "Not to mention that it's kind of hard to talk about with you."

Donna pushed her plate away dropping her napkin in it. "It's petty obvious that the two of you had sex. You don't have to skirt around that topic with me. I don't turn my nose up at the thought of sex."

"Mom," Felicity groaned. She loved her mother, but she really didn't have a filter at times.

"I'm just saying. You're young and a healthy sex life is..."

"Mom no. If you don't stop that I really will shut down. Completely," she warned.

"Alright," Donna held her hands up in defeat. "Talk to me. What's going on there?"

"I don't know," Felicity shrugged. Simply put that was the truth. They didn't get the chance to finish talking. Until they had a real talk, she wouldn't know exactly where they stood with each other. "We're not together, if that's what you are asking."

"Okay," Donna said slowly realizing what that meant. "What's going on with him and Laurel?"

The waiter appeared refilling both of their glasses. Felicity took the glass of lemonade from the waiter. "Thank you." She stirred her straw around making the ice clink against the glass. She took a small sip of the tangy liquid, as she felt her mother's eyes still on her.

She sat back with a sigh. "I don't even know if he's ended things with her, nor did I ask because quite frankly I didn't want to." If she had asked and Oliver would've said no, would she had stopped things? Probably not, and that's what kind of scared her. She really didn't care in those moments. She just wanted to be with Oliver and that was it. "Does that make me a bad person," she asked.

Donna reached over, grabbing Felicity's hand. "No sweetie, it doesn't. You know nothing can make you a bad person in my eyes."

"Yeah, but what about others?"

"Well it's not their business."

"I guess," Felicity shrugged.

"You still love him, and that boy still loves you."

"How do you know he does? You're all the way in Vegas."

"Yes, but I'm in Starling now and my eyes work great here. I was with the two of you for five minutes and I saw the same looks that the two of you had years ago."

"I remember the two of you. You guys were the definition of puppy love; it was sickening at times the way the two of you carried on. I could tell it was real though and that is what I always wanted for you. If Oliver is what makes you happy, be with him. I can tell something is still eating away at you. I'm telling you this because I want you to let it go. Tell Oliver whatever it is that you need to. It's time to move past what happened years ago, and to embrace the now."

Felicity nodded as she pulled out some cash. She heard everything that her mother was saying, and she knew she was right, but she still had an uneasy feeling. She threw it down on the table as she stood up. “Let’s go shopping now, shall we?”

“Felicity,” Donna said, her tone low, reminiscent of her scolding tone that she used on her as a child.

“Mom, I hear you. I promise.”

 

* * *

As Oliver lounged around at home, Felicity was still on his mind. There was no way to get her off, especially after what happened. Being with her felt so right and so natural. In those moments with her, nothing else and no one else came to mind. It was like they were the only two people in the world. He did miss her, so much. The conversation they were having before her mother came was nagging at him. Was she finally about to tell him why she left? He would have to wait now, and he was fine. He didn't want to rush anything with them.

The sound of knocking interrupted his thoughts. He paused the movie he was watching and made his way to the door, peeking through the peephole he saw Laurel standing outside.

He twisted the knob pulling it open. "Laurel?"

Seeing the shocked look on his face, she dropped her head with a light laugh. "I can see you weren't exactly expecting me. Don't be too thrilled."

They had been on somewhat of a semi break after yet another argument. "Now that you're here, we should talk," he pulled the door open wider. He stepped to the side and let her walk in. Closing the door, he mentally ran through the words that he needed to say.

He turned to her as she stood facing him, arms crossed. "You and I...this needs to end." Truthfully he should've ended it a while ago, even before things got complicated. This was a conversation long overdue.

Laurel stared at him blankly before sucking in a deep breath. "Felicity really did a number on you."

"Laurel..."

"Oh Oliver don't even try to act like she doesn't have anything to do with this. Don't insult my intelligence."

He walked past her to sit on the couch as her eyes followed him.

"Is that where you've been? With her? I said I was going to give you your space to cool down and you go straight to her?"

"Don’t do this."

"Please stop this act," she yelled. "At least have the decency to own up to it. Don't play coy with me."

"Yes, I was with her last night."

Laurel paced back and forth in front of him, hands on her hips. "Felicity and I may not like each other, but she should've respected the fact that you were in a relationship. No matter how you twist it, we aren't...well we weren't broken up because we never outright stated it. Did she even ask? No, she just immediately opened her legs and let you slide right in."

"She's not perfect and I'm tired of everyone acting like she is," she yelled. "She knew the game she was playing. She knew you weren't hers, but yet she pursued you. I'm sure she had no reservations about having sex with you. She's a..."

"Laurel stop okay," his yelled, his voice raising. He had heard enough.

She stopped in her tracks staring at him. "Am I sullying her precious name?"

"None of us are exactly innocent in this situation here."

"I didn't..."

"Drop the act Laurel. You think I don't know about the childish things you've been doing. The mind games and stuff. Or how you showed up to Felicity's office to basically threaten her?"

"She told you?"

"No she didn't, but people talk. You had no right to bring that drama to where we work. Coming to her office to confront her over something that was totally unfounded was not right."

"Unfounded," she scoffed. "You are really going to sit there and act like nothing was happening between you and her and I was just making it all up. You just proved me right."

"Nothing was," he said. "Not before last night."

"And you're not even sorry," she scoffed. "I can't compete with her." She dropped her hands to her waist with a shrug. "Even if you wouldn't admit it to yourself, I knew you were still in love with her. I could compete with other random women who batted an eye at you, but Felicity...I can't. No matter what I did, I could never get you to look at me the way you looked at her. I can't compete with that. Maybe I reverted back to old high school ways, but I'm not ashamed. When a girl has someone like you, she should try to hold onto it. Except I never had you, I only had the thought of you."

"Look Laurel I'm sorry. I should've ended things with you long ago, even before Felicity came back. I've known for a long time now that we both wanted two different things out of this relationship. I wasn't ready for what you wanted."

"You aren't ready for that, or is it that you just aren't ready for that with me? Oliver's silence gave her the answer she needed. He wasn't ready for the next step with her. He didn't want to plan a future with her. It was obvious considering every time that topic came up; he avoided it and changed the subject. "What's so special about her Oliver? I mean she's the girl who ripped your heart out. She whispers sweet nothings in your ear and everything is forgotten. Has she even told you why she left? Has she even given you that closure?"

"That was before you and I, so that's none of your business."

"Of course." She straightened her purse on her shoulder and headed for the door. She reached for the knob before stopping when one more question entered her mind.

"Be truthful with me," she turned back to Oliver. "Why did you get into a relationship with me?"

"We don't have to get into this," he sighed into his hands.

"No Oliver, tell me the truth. I'm a big girl and I can take it."

He stood up shoving his hands in his pants. "Because you were here," he stated simply. "I realized that Felicity wasn't coming back and the random girls every night lifestyle wasn't a way to live. My mom actually seemed like she liked you and I knew I needed to clean up my image and act to be taken serious with my father and the business."

"Wow," she nodded. "So what," she shrugged. "I was just a trophy girlfriend basically. The only thing missing was our parents setting us up."

"You asked for the truth and I'm giving it to you. I tried to make myself fall madly in love with you. I tried to forget her and move on. That's not a lie, okay. I thought we could be good together, but truthfully, our relationship was doomed from the start. We both jumped into it for the wrong reasons."

"Clearly you did."

"Laurel, don't act like you didn't have your own selfish reasons for being with me. You liked the status that came with it. I knew that Laurel," he told her as she rolled her eyes. "We both knew that. Being with me helped you climb the social ranks as a lawyer even. Maybe our purposes for us have been fulfilled; it's time to let this toxic relationship go."

"Two years of wasting each other's time, huh?"

"I did care about you. I'm not a jerk. We had good moments, but..."

"Your heart belongs to someone else," she finished for him. "Here you go.” She opened her bag and pulled out her key ring. Twisting it off, she held it out to him. "Since this is it, I won't be needing this anymore."

He held out his palm as she dropped it down in his hand.

"I'll see you around." She pulled the door open and he watched her retreating back until the door closed.

* * *

 

Felicity hands raked through a section of baby onesies as Lyla stood behind her going through playsuits. Lyla had called her and suggested they all go out and do some baby shopping. Felicity loved her mom, but she needed a break from her, and Donna seemed to feel the same since she said she was going to stay home, watch soap operas and sleep today. So it was just her and Lyla at Baby and Mom’s Plus shopping.

"When I invited you out and said I wanted company, I didn't mean for you to be a mute."

"Huh?" Felicity looked back at Lyla who was staring at her. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Okay." Lyla took the shirt from Felicity and threw it in the cart. "What happened? Spill."

"Nothing..."

Lyla narrowed her eyes at her, knowing she was lying.

"Fine," Felicity whispered. "Oliver and I had sex."

Lyla's eyes grew almost as big as her stomach as she broke out into a grin. "When did this happen?"

"A couple of nights ago."

"Nights ago? Start from the beginning."

"He came by my place. We were talking for a little while and one thing lead to another and well..."

"Damn. Laurel?"

"Don't know what’s going on there," Felicity shrugged.

"Damn," Lyla said again. She didn't think Felicity had it in, but obviously that same rebellious spirit was still somewhere deep inside her. "Did you guys at least talk before ripping each other’s clothes off?"

"We talked a little that next morning."

"Did you tell him why you left?" Felicity had eventually confided in Lyla about the reason why she left and the fact that Moira Queen had something to do with it. No one else knew the entire truth. Lyla was always so great with advice and being blunt, not to mention she was experienced in rekindling a love.

"No," Felicity answered.

"Felicity!"

"I was about to tell him. I really was, but that was when..."

"When your mother came," Lyla quickly concluded.

"Yep." Since her mom was in town and she took off from work to spend time with her, there hadn’t been another chance to see Oliver, so there was no way to really talk. This was a conversation that needed to be face to face.

"No worries," Lyla shrugged. "You guys will find the right time soon."

"So, I got to thinking. Since all of these obstacles are popping up, maybe that's a sign."

Lyla paused before speaking. She could tell Felicity was about to start her second guessing. "A sign of what?"

"That I don't need to tell him."

"Felicity," Lyla groaned.

"Do you not see how things are still super complicated?"

Lyla snatched the shirt out of Felicity's hands slamming it back down on the display. "Okay Felicity what the hell?"

Felicity awkwardly glanced at some of the other customers who passed by. They shifted their eyes away from them, trying to not it obvious they were snooping.

"We talked about this. I thought we were past this, so why are we having this conversation again? Did you forget whose shoulder you were crying on? It was mines. I know you want to tell him, so what is the problem?"

"His father is already gone. I don't want to be the cause of him and his mother not being close."

"Well maybe Moira should've thought about that before she gave a teenage girl a ridiculous ultimatum. Whatever happens between her and Oliver once the truth comes out is between them. She has to answer to him, not you. What are you looking to accomplish here, huh? Say you don't tell him, and then what? Just have sex and act like it didn't mean anything. The universe is trying to tell you something, quit fighting it. He wants to know what happened and he deserves that.

"I hear you," Felicity said.

"No you obviously don't. If you did we wouldn't be having this same conversation again. Felicity you can't keep letting her dictate your life," Lyla said as she grabbed Felicity's hand. "Both of you are suffering," she continued. "And for what? Moira Queen doesn't approve. Fuck that. You have already missed plenty of years so don't miss anymore. Tell him," she sternly said.

Not knowing what to say because she knew Lyla was right, she just nodded. Her phone dinged letting her know she had a text. Speak of the devil, it was from Oliver.

_Hey, I have to go out of town with Tommy. Verdant business. I haven't forgotten that we need to talk. I just wanted to give you time with your mom because I'm sure you missed her. Between that, QC and Verdant stuff ramping up, there just isn't a right time to sit and talk and I don't want to rush this. I will be gone for almost a week, but as soon as I get back we can have a real talk. What do you say?_

_Ok. Sounds good,_ she replied back. "He's going out of town," she told Lyla. "He wants to talk when he gets back."

"Good because it's way overdue," she replied.

Her thumbs hovered over her keypad as she tried to think of something else to say. The ding went off before she could type anything. Her eyes scanned the message as she broke out into a smile.

_Laurel and I are over. See you later._

Noticing the grin stretching across her face, Lyla nudged her with her elbow. "Is that a good sign? Since you're so into signs now."

After playfully rolling her eyes at Lyla, she showed her the text. "He broke up with her."

"Good sign indeed," Lyla matched her grin _._

"Okay, so I just have to tell him and we'll be good right?"

"Felicity! It will be fine. He wants the truth and that's what you will give him. It's more than what Moira had been doing these years."

"Got it." She knew Lyla was right, but there was still this uneasy feeling that things wouldn't go as smoothly as they were thinking. Things never did for her and Oliver. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind as Lyla's stomach started growling. "What are you in the mood for," she asked scrolling through restaurant listings.

"Mexican," Lyla answered.

"Can you eat that? John told me...,,” Felicity's voice trailed off as Lyla sent her a very mean death glare.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Mexican it is then. Can I just add that you're so much scarier pregnant, and I didn't even think that was possible."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened. Also, I'm sure you all are wondering what exactly happened with Moira and Felicity. The next chapter will tell you that. I just wanted to give you a hint of it this chapter, but everything will come out in the conversation with Oliver. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know! ;)


	7. The Truth

"What is this?" Felicity stepped off the elevator, slowly pulling her sunglasses off as she glanced around the hallway. In the hall outside her office sat a new desk. The only desk that was supposed to be there was Thea's. Thea stepped off after her looking around.

"I don't know," Thea responded. She dropped the coffee tray and pastries she was carrying on her desk. "You better not be trying to get rid of me."

"I wouldn't dare." Felicity examined the desk, sifting through the box that sat atop of it. "Well someone is certainly moving in and it looks permanent. The question is why are they outside my office."

The elevator dinged and out walked John with a guy neither of them recognized. They were talking as they made their way into the hallway. "This is your keycard. It will get you in and out of the building." John stopped talking when he noticed Felicity and Thea. "Good you're finally here," he said. "Felicity," he escorted the guy towards her. "Meet your assistant Jerry."

"Assistant? Nice," Thea whispered.

"Oh." That was news to her considering she knew nothing about this development. "Very nice to meet you," Felicity said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you," Jerry replied.

Seeing the confusion still on her face John pulled her to the side. "Jerry why don't you finish getting set up while I fill Felicity in on everything. "Come on," he motioned towards her office.

"What's going on," she whispered as they walked. Thea slipped inside Felicity's office just before Diggle could close the door behind him. "Who decided to get me an assistant? Is this a way of telling me I'm slipping on the job or something?" She dropped her bag on her desk crossing her arms over her chest. "Was it Mr. Dennis because you know how I feel about him."

"No," John laughed. "Oliver wanted you to have one. I see that he didn't mention it all, not surprised."

"Really? This was Oliver's doing?"

"Yes. He said with him being out this week you may need the extra set of hands. He also mentioned something about having unwanted guests before, so Jerry can help with that too."

Felicity saw the slight grin tugging at John's lips and she figured that Oliver had told him about Laurel.

"Oh." She dropped her arms to the side, her anger subsiding. It was a nice gesture, but a warning still would've been nice. Oliver probably didn't mention it to her because he knew she would've fought him on it. "So this is like a permanent thing?"

"Yes, so get used to." John nodded. "Use him when you need to, don't try to do everything yourself," he warned. "I know you Felicity," he told her when she tried to protest. "If you need help, don't be afraid to ask. Use this one back here too," he nodded towards Thea.

"Gladly," Thea grinned.

"I got him set up with all your information, so that's taken care of and you can get right to work. Now it's time for me to get back to my office."

"Thanks a lot, see you Digg," Felicity waved.

"Behave," he whispered to Thea.

"I will," she said as he closed the door.

"So," Thea said slowly approaching Felicity's desk as soon as John was gone.

"Just ask because I know it's eating away at you."

"What unwanted guest did you have?"

Felicity laughed as she powered up her computer. Thea sat down on the edge of her desk. "Was it Laurel? It was her wasn't it?" Thea tapped her fingers along the desk as she waited on Felicity's answer.

"Yes," she finally answered.

"I knew it," Thea laughed. "When was this?"

"It was awhile ago. I didn't even know Oliver knew about it. It's old news anyway, doesn't matter. I should thank her though considering I got an assistant out of it."

"So she confronted you about you and Oliver. Why?"

"Who said it was about Oliver?"

"Come on. I don't have any drama going on. Not since you talked some sense into me and my other friends are boring, so indulge me," Thea rolled her eyes. "I'm not crazy. The two of you have been cozier around the office, I've seen it with my own two eyes, so don't try to deny it. He gets you an assistant all of a sudden after his ex comes to see you. Wait, were they over then? Are they over now? I have so many questions."

A knock on the door saved Felicity from Thea's further interrogation. "Come in," Felicity happily sung to the door.

"This isn't over Smoak," Thea whispered as Walter walked in.

"So who is that guy out there," Walter asked. "I almost had to fight him to get in."

"My assistant courtesy of Oliver Queen," she told him.

"Hmmm? Nice. I came by to give you the agenda for today." Walter handed her a folder read through the bullet list of normal duties that were on the agenda for the day. She was fine until her eyes landed on a meeting that she knew nothing about.

"Why is there a meeting with the board on here? That isn't supposed to happen for another week."

"Mr. Dennis wants to hear the plans for the applied science division today. He pushed it up due to scheduling conflicts; his words not mines."

Felicity groaned falling back in her seat. "You know he's just doing this out of spite. He's angry that Oliver is out of town for Verdant business, so he wants to use this opportunity to show that he can't do both."

"I know how he operates, trust me, but there's nothing we can do about that now. So this is where you come in. Do you have anything you can present?"

"I mean I had something I was working on, nothing definite or set in stone."

"Well that's going to have to work," he said looking down at his watch. "I have a meeting a bank, but I should be back for the meeting. You can do this, don't worry."

"I'm going to kill Oliver for deserting me," she mumbled once Walter left.

"So I'm guessing it's really hitting you that you will be steering the ship this week," Thea observed quietly.

"Is it that obvious?" Standing up, she took a deep breath and tried to come to terms with what was happening. She didn't think she would solely would be in charge while Oliver was out, especially with Walter being around. It was only Monday and that was no longer in play. Clearly things weren't going as planned now since everything had changed in an instant. 

"You can do this Felicity," Thea encouraged her.

"I can do this," she finally said. "We can both do this right?"

"Of course," Thea nodded. "Just gotta get some coffee into you and then we can get to work."

"Let me think." She started pacing back and forth as Thea slipped out the door. She and Oliver hadn't focused on the applied science department a lot because they put the gala, which was next month, ahead of it. They had even thought about maybe getting rid of the division all together because no one seemed to want to take on the responsibility. However, she knew if she went into there and said they were ending it, Mr. Dennis would just say it was taking the easy way out.

"Here." Thea returned handing her the coffee.

"Thanks." She sat down still thinking. She had been thinking of revamping the division with a new young guy. It would make the company seem even younger and that's what they wanted.

"Hey, send me all the contact information you gathered on Curtis Holt," she instructed Thea. Curtis wasn't a lock because he hadn't even been offered a job yet. She would have to fast track this idea and work some magic to have a passable plan by two o'clock.

"Got it, also is Jerry considered my assistant as well," she turned back to Felicity.

"No. Now go and send Jerry in when you go out there."

"Didn't hurt to double check."

Jerry peeked inside her office a couple of moments later. "You wanted to see me Ms. Smoak?"

"God no, please don't call me Ms. Smoak or anything like that. I think of my mother when I hear that. I just wanted to say welcome again and let you know that I look forward to working with you.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'm here to help you with any needs that may arise. Don't be afraid to ask me for something."

"Noted."

"Also, Mr. Queen told me about your favorite breakfast spot and what you like to order," he pointed to the cup she was holding. "I can get those for you in the morning."

"He didn't have to do that and you certainly don't have to pick that up. That's not what you're here for," she replied.

"It's no trouble really," he insisted. "Your favorite place also happens to be my favorite spot, and I stay down the street from it. So I won't be going out of my way or anything."

Having an assistant would definitely take some getting used to. She had worked by herself for so long, but Jerry seemed like he was the sweetest person. "That's so nice of you, and as long as you're treating yourself too it's fine," she smiled at him.

"No problem."

"Well I'll let you finish while I get to to work. I don't have anything for you today. I just want you to get settled and acquainted with the office and everyone here."

Her office phone starting ringing as soon as Jerry closed her desk. "Felicity speaking," she answered.

"I knew it," she heard Thea whisper into the phone before erupting into laughter. "He knows your breakfast choices."

Biting back her laugh, she ignored Thea. "Thea what are you supposed to be doing?"

As soon as she asked her, an email notification popped up from Thea.

"There's all the info on a Mr. Curtis Holt. Oh, and we are definitely talking at lunch," Thea said hanging up.

* * *

 

 

"Hey." Felicity exclaimed as Oliver stood in her doorway. The week from hell was finally over.

She opened the door wider so he could walk in. He stopped in front of her pulling her into a hug. "I missed you," he said before kissing her.

"Me too," she mumbled against his lips. "How was your trip," she asked when he finally pulled away.

They hadn't gotten the chance to talk much over the last week with so much going on. Between her time at QC being spent with snobs and Oliver away with Tommy busy with Verdant, there just wasn't any time. The week from hell was thankfully over now.

"It was good, really good actually." He took a seat on her couch as she closed the door. "We're thinking of branching Verdant out."

"Really," she dropped down beside him. "That must be exciting."

"Yeah." Oliver pulled her legs onto his lap. "It's a great opportunity, but I think I'm going to let Tommy handle most of that business. I got enough on my plate with QC, especially if the board does vote me in."

"No argument from me there," she held her hands up. My one week trial of running it was more than enough."

"You're not still pissed at me are you," he asked.

"No I got over it. I was never really pissed."

"That very detailed text you sent me suggests otherwise."

"It wasn't aimed you, it was geared more towards Mr. Dennis. He's really an ass," she said as Oliver laughed. "I'm serious, I mean there is nothing that I like about him."

"You won't get an argument from me. I don't see how my dad dealt with him for so long. Also, I didn't know he would move the meeting up or I wouldn't have left. Doesn't seem like you needed me though. Walter told me about the meeting and even Mr. Dennis was impressed."

"Something like that," she smiled as Oliver tangled his fingers with hers. "Everyone liked the plan that I came up with in a couple of hours. I felt like I was cramming for finals again."

"How was Jerry," he asked next.

"He's great, really sweet and we hit it off. I only had one freakout in front of him the entire week and it didn't scare him off, so that's promising," she laughed. "I never really thought of myself as the type of person who would have an assistant."

"Things change, you're moving up in the world now Smoak," he said as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He groaned as the ringing persisted. He really didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Pulling the phone out and flipping it over, he saw it was his mom calling..

"Hey mom," he answered as Felicity dragged her legs off him. She pushed herself off the couch her leaving him to himself. Hearing the mention of Moira's name reminded her that they were supposed to be talking about her. She was supposed to be finally telling him the truth. Running her hands through her hair she grabbed a water bottle out the refrigerator. She leaned against her counter, facing Oliver watching him talk and smile with her. Those smiles and grins wouldn't last too long once she opened up and hit him with what she had been holding in for years.

Oliver looked up to see Felicity looking off in her kitchen. He could sense something in her mood had shifted. "Okay. Love you too," he said hanging up. "Hey." Oliver walked up to her. She closed her eyes wringing the now empty bottle in her hands. Her nerves were working overdrive and the longer the stalled the worse they would get. "What's wrong?" He took the bottle from her throwing it in the sink. Everything was fine a few moments ago, and now she looked like a nervous wreck. "Talk to me."

"Oliver I left because of your mother," she finally said.

Oliver stilled trying to register what she had just told him. "What," he stuttered. "What do you mean because of my mother?"

"There's a lot to explain, and..."

"Well I'm here. I'm definitely listening and we have nothing but time."

"Some time before I left, I had a pregnancy scare."

"What..."

"Just let me finish," she stopped him. "At one point, I thought I could be pregnant. Honestly it was a very good possibility with us at the time, so I took a pregnancy test. When it came back positive, I immediately started panicking because we were only eighteen then. I didn't want to believe it, so I took another test that came back negative. I didn't know which one to believe, so I made an appointment with my doctor and the results came back negative, faulty test or something I guess."

Oliver nodded as Felicity talked, anxiously waiting to see how his mother fit into the story.

"I was so relieved because I knew it was for the best for both of us," Felicity continued. "After all of that registered, I started thinking that maybe we were moving too fast. When I read that positive test, everything felt so real in that moment and I freaked. Neither of us needed that at the time...everything would change and not for the better.

"I understand all of that, but if you weren't pregnant, what else changed? I mean we could've slowed down and been more careful."

"I know and I was going to talk to you about all of that, until your mom found out."

"How did she find out?"

"After I got my results, I stopped by your place because I had to help Thea with something. I can't even remember what it was. I stupidly kept the papers on me and in my bag. I bumped into your mom and they fell out. She picked them up, read it and then proceeded to tell me that I needed to end things with you."

Oliver walked back into the living room, scrubbing his hand over his face. He dropped down on the couch sighing into his hands. So in a span of five minutes he learned that for a moment he was a father, but it turned out to be a false alarm, and then his mom played evil matchmaker with his relationship.

"Felicity so you are telling me that my mother used that to guilt you into leaving town?"

"I mean..."

"Just yes or no Felicity. Just answer the question please."

"Yes," she nodded.

"What exactly did she say to you?"

"She said that I was ruining your life basically. That I was a distraction and that those papers should've been a wake up call. I knew your mom didn't like me. I tried to get her to, but nothing worked. I knew after that moment nothing ever would. Even if I stayed, I couldn't look at her and still be with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"The truth. I would've..."

"You would've believed me," she questioned him. "She even said if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. She was your mother Oliver and I was just the girlfriend. Mother versus the girlfriend rarely work in the girlfriend's favor and I didn't want to start that fight."

"You should've given me the chance to prove that what we had was real. A chance to show that I wouldn't have pushed you away.

"I know, okay." She wiped at her eyes as she walked up to him. "I know that now, but then I panicked and freaked out. As much as I hate it, she intimidated me. She played on my fears and I ran."

"Did anyone else know about this?"

"No," she quickly answered. "I never told anyone. My mother just thought I had a great opportunity in Central City that I couldn't pass up. That was the best story I could come up with. Lyla is the only one who knows now because I went to her for advice on how to finally tell you."

"Would you have ever told me if you didn't come back? Would you had even come back without my father's letter?"

"I can't answer that Oliver. I want to say yes, but the truth is I don't know. I heard about you being with Laurel, having Verdant, and potentially the company, so I thought maybe you were happy. Maybe it had all worked out for the best since you were doing great things and excelling, no need to disrupt that. In return I tried not to feel anything you anymore. I tried to forcibly move on, but relationships with other guys would never work. All of that failed because they weren't you. Then I got the letter from Robert and everything changed."

"I need to talk to my mom," he said when he finally spoke again. He believed Felicity, but he still needed to see just how his mother would try to explain her actions.

"Look, I understand if you need space, time or whatever to sort through everything I just told you," she turned away.

"Come here." He grabbed Felicity's hand pulling her down into his lap. Brushing her hair away from her face he brought her chin up meeting her eyes. "It wasn't a mistake. Being with you the other day wasn't a mistake. I was the happiest I had really been in so long being with you. I thought I made it very obvious that I want you. This revelation doesn't change anything. It makes me angry at my mom. Why would I be angry at you?"

"I don't know."

"Do I wish you would've come to me earlier? Yes because we wasted a lot of time not being with each other. I wouldn't have done half of the stupid shit I did without you. We could have already been running QC. I'm pretty sure we would have a child by now and so much more."

"What are you going to say to your mom," she asked.

"Felicity," he groaned. "Are you really worried about that? Enough about her right now, I can't even think about her because I'm trying to tell you that I love you."

"What," her eyes widened.

He laughed at her attempt to get him to tell her again. "I love you Felicity," he said as she grinned. "I want you, this, everything that comes with being your boyfriend, lover or whatever it is you want to call me."

"I love you too." She snaked her arms around his neck. "I think boyfriend is an appropriate term." She leaned in for a kiss as Oliver pulled her hips closer.

"Hey," he pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"So about those other guys? Who were they because I need names."

"They don't matter because none compare to you," she shrugged.

"Good answer," he told her flipping her over on the couch.

~

"Johnny your phone is ringing." Lyla nudged him until he woke up.

"Huh?"

"Your phone," she pointed towards it vibrating on the nightstand.

He sighed rubbing his eyes finally opening them. He sat up looking at the time and it was after midnight. One look at the contact name and it was just who he thought it was; the only person who would call at this time of the night. "It's Oliver."

"Uh oh," she groggily laughed and rolled back over. She knew his call would be coming up soon since Felicity  told her that she finally telling him what happened. "Good luck," she mumbled.

John swung his legs off the side of the bed, hitting the answer button. "Oliver this better be good," he answered. "What happened?"

"Hello to you too."

"Oliver it's after midnight, I don't have to say hello. What?"

"Felicity finally told me why she left," Oliver said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling. He looked back at Lyla who was pointing towards the door.

"Did you hear me," he heard Oliver say into the phone.

"Yes," Diggle replied as he got out the bed. He walked out closing the door behind, not to disturb Lyla anymore. "And you're calling me with this because?"

"Because I needed to talk with someone."

"About what exactly and wait...why are you whispering? Where are you?"

"I'm at Felicity's. She's asleep, so I didn't want to wake her."

"But you had no problem waking me up."

"Look I need some advice right now, so give me a break," Oliver reasoned.

John stretched out on the couch. "Okay, start from the beginning."

"She left because of my mom," Oliver started.

"Go on."

"Long story short, my mom guilted her into leaving. She basically thought Felicity was planning to ruin my life because she had a pregnancy scare and then scared her into running . I can't believe my own mother would do something like that."

"You think Felicity is lying," John asked.

"No I definitely don't. I believe her, I mean she didn't even want to tell me because it would cause problems for me and Moira. I always knew my mom didn't particularly like her. I just assumed that it was the norm because mothers usually don't like the girl their son is dating, but this," Oliver sighed. "I couldn't have imagined."

"You don't seem so shocked," Oliver observed at John's silence.

"Because I'm not," John finally said. "Oliver just think for a second. You know as well as I do that Moira's dislike for Felicity was a little more than the norm. You were too busy being in love that you didn't think it was as serious as it was. Moira being involved in her leaving is not a big leap, and part of me always felt like she had something to do with it."

"Well why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't want to be right, and plus it was none of my business. What did I look like getting involved in teenage love at the tome. You and Felicity were still together despite all of that."

"Was I that blind that I didn't see it? I just wish she would've told me and all of this could've been avoided."

"You have to look at where Felicity was coming from Oliver. You and your mom were very close, and she didn't want to come in between the two of you. How old was she? Eighteen. That's serious and scary stuff to get into. She wasn't going to tell you that and potentially come in between the two of you. She thought leaving would be the best thing. She made an impulse decision at a young age, can't be angry at that."

"That's what she said and I'm definitely not angry at her. I'm just..." His voice trailed off with a shrug. He was more angry at the situation and all the years they lost.

"You talked to your mom yet," Diggle asked.

"No because I honestly don't know what I'm going to say to her. She did this and she's been going on all these years like she did nothing wrong."

"Well you have to. This has gone on long enough, no need to put it off. Especially with you and Felicity back together...you are back together right?"

"Yeah we are."

"I knew it," Diggle laughed. "I knew as soon as she decided to stay, it wouldn't be long before the two of you started again. That press conference was the start of it."

"I didn't realize how much I still loved her," Oliver admitted. "She came back and everything I thought I had figured out immediately dissolved. Everything I had planned, I started envisioning them with her by my side again."

"Just remember that the past is the past. Once you talk to your mom and whatever happens with that keep moving forward. Please do that for my sanity and Lyla's as well. The two of you are going to have our child coming out being a relationship counselor."

"I hear you," Oliver laughed. 

"Now can I go back to sleep," John asked yawning.

"Yeah, thanks a lot man."

* * *

Moira opened her home office door to find Oliver sitting inside.

"Hey," she said as he stood up. "Raisa told me you were waiting for me in here."

Oliver stayed quiet with his eyes low as Moira walked up to him. She moved to give him a hug as he tensed up moving out of her reach. "What's wrong," Moira asked pulling away her hand.

"We need to talk." 

"Okay. Is everything alright?" She sat down. "Are you going to sit down or..."

"Felicity finally told me why she left," he abruptly cut her off.

Moira stilled and Oliver could see her entire body tense up. She got this nervous look in her eyes. e.

"Oliver," she said quietly.

"Is it true?"

"Oliver..."

"Is it true. It's a yes or no question. Did you force Felicity to leave town?"

"I didn't force her to do anything." 

"Wow," he sighed. Her dodging the question gave him all the confirmation he needed. The entire speech he had played over in his mind on the way over went away. "If you didn't force her, what do you call it then?" She really was sitting across from him making excuses for her actions.

"I was only looking out for you."

"Looking out for me," he scoffed. "How?"

"Oliver you and that girl were moving way too fast at that young of a age. You were too blinded by her to see it. I didn't want you to become a teenage father, and that pregnancy scare should've opened her eyes, but she still wanted to be in a serious relationship after that. I stepped in before it was too late."

"Can you honestly look at me and tell me that I was better off after she left?" He thought back to the moments he had srinking and partying and just being all around reckless after Felicity answered. "I basically turned into what you didn't want me to be."

"Yes you had your moments, but I expected those. You weathered through them and..."

"I weathered through them," he laughed. "I always wondered why you were easier on me during that time than dad. It was because you knew it was your fault. You knew that you had basically put my actions into motion. And you are still acting like what we are discussing isn't a big deal?"

"Say I hadn't stepped in, and the next pregnancy scare turned out to indeed be real. Would she be where she is today? No."

"Oh so you cared about her well being as well. You had her best interests at heart."

"Yes, I..."

"No you didn't. There's no need to lie about it now. Mom you never liked her, and as I sat and thought back, I can see the dislike clear as day. No matter what she did, you wouldn't give her a chance. Dad was fine with her, but you just never would even try. I never would've imagined that you would be capable of doing what you did."

"If she didn't want to leave, she wouldn't have. Maybe that connection wasn't as strong as you thought it was."

"Do you hear yourself," he yelled. "She was a teen and you intimidated her. You guilted her into thinking she didn't mean anything to me. Instead of apologizing, you're still throwing all the blame on her. Your actions basically manipulated my life and hers. I was only a pawn in whatever your game was. I even dated Laurel longer than I should've because you liked her."

"How could you look in my face this entire time knowing what you did? You even encouraged me not to pursue anything with her when she returned. Not once were you looking out for me, it was all because you were feeling guilty about what you did."

"Oliver will you calm down."

"And to think Felicity didn't even want to tell me because she didn't want there to be any animosity between you and I. Even after what you did to her, she didn't want to have me angry at you."

"She's back and you still refuse to acknowledge the good she's done. She's helping me with the company. She helped Thea through a tough time she was having.

"Thea? What do you mean helped Thea?"

"See. Thea didn't even feel comfortable enough to tell you because your hate is so apparent. You think Thea just woke up one day and decided to work at QC without encouragement. Things happened that lead her there and Felicity was her confidant. She didn't want anything to do with the company it until she talked with Felicity."

"I'm done with this conversation," he shrugged.

"Oliver," she called after him as he walked to the door. "Oliver don't leave. We need to talk more."

"One more thing," he turned back to her. "Felicity and I are back together, so it seems like your manipulation only stalled us for awhile. We're back together, we're running QC together and she's even closer with Thea now than she was before. So you will be getting more than your fair share of Felicity from now on; you can't run her away now. Before I even consider forgiving you, you need to apologize to her. Until then send any messages to me through Thea." **  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own none of this. I only own the plot. All rights belong to DC Comics and Arrow of CW Television.


	8. Making Amends

"Hey are you okay?" Felicity sat down on the edge of Oliver's desk facing him.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay," she asked again as he looked up at her.

"Yeah," he nodded looking back down.

"Are you sure because I feel like something is bothering you. Actually I can tell that something is bothering you."

There was no response from him, as his eyes stayed glued to the papers in front of him. He tapped the pen in the palm of his hands.

Felicity saw that he was completely tuning her out. "Alright," she pushed everything to the side. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing..."

"Oliver you don't have to pretend."

He leaned back scrubbing his face with his hands. "What if we're doing all of this and the board still votes against me...against us?" The thought had been weighing on his mind heavily and with the date getting closer, he just couldn't get rid of that nervous feeling.

"Did something happen?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm just thinking what if, you know. There is a good chance that it could happen, even with all the progress we've made here."

"You can't think like that. We can't live in what ifs, and you know that more than anybody."

"I know, but it's still there in the back of my mind."

"I mean if the board doesn't vote you in then they're just crazy. Simple."

He crossed his hands behind his head leaning back in the chair. Felicity couldn't help but get the feeling that there was more bothering him than he was letting on. "Is that all that's bothering you," she asked.

"What? You mean the stuff with my mom?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"Felicity don't do this. Quit trying to downplay what she did."

She knocked his hands away, moving to sit in his lap. "I'm not. She's still your mother after all. Just hear me out please," she told him as he started to protest.

"Fine, I'm listening." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

She fingered the lining of his collar staring him straight in the eyes. "As much as I love that you are angry on my behalf and believe me, I'm not trying to downplay your right to be upset. I just don't want this to go on too long. It's been weeks Oliver, and I can tell it's really bothering you. You can't hide that from me."

"Felicity has she even apologized to you?"

"No."

"Exactly. You've been back how long, and she didn't even attempt to do anything to make it right. Even after I confronted her, she hasn't made any effort to right her wrong. Listen Felicity, I get what you are trying to do. It's very noble of you and that's one of the things I love about you. The fact remains that my mother has to make a better effort before we start reconciling anything."

"Well technically I haven't seen her since everything happened. I do know that's she's been trying to contact you though, and that is what we are talking about here."

"How do you think this meeting will go today?"

"Don't change the subject Oliver," she laughed. "You're trying to ignore me because you know I'm right. Baby, I didn't tell you the truth so you could cut her out of your life. I told you the truth so we could all move on from it together. Now will you please talk to her?"

"I may need more convincing." He moved in for a kiss that Felicity dodged.

"Nope," she threw her hand up against his mouth. "Answer my question."

"Fine. I will talk to her," he mumbled.

"Thank you," she smiled proudly pulling her hand away.

Oliver turned his attention to the pencil skirt wrapped around Felicity's thighs. He trailed his finger along the outline.

"Oliver no," she knocked his hand away.

"Felicity you're sitting in my lap, what did you think I would try to do?"

"We have a meeting in almost thirty minutes, there's no time for this." She

"You have on a skirt, so there is time," he tried to reason with her. "There's always time."

"Oh so you just want me to hike my skirt up and throw my other leg around you?"

"Yes," he grinned at the visual. "That would be ideal, and I'm glad we're on the same page here."

"We're not," she laughed as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"Oh my God. Is this what it will be like with the two of you now? I could've been anybody walking in."

The sound of a Thea's voice made them both jump. She turned to see Thea standing in the door rolling her eyes.

"See," Felicity slapped Oliver's chest. "That's why it would've been a bad idea," she whispered.

"Well my door was shut, and any other person would've knocked," Oliver said as Felicity stood up. "Considering how Thea doesn't have any manners, I'm not surprised it's her," he said loud enough so she could hear.

"I'll see you in a bit," Felicity stood up straightening her skirt. "And you be quiet," she pointed at Thea who sported a smirk on her face.

"What Thea," Oliver asked once Felicity was gone.

"Is your phone dead or broken? Mom keeps texting me trying to get in touch with you." She dropped down in a seat staring at Oliver.

"Oh," he replied.

"Oh," she repeated. She watched him as she causally flipped through the papers on his desk. "What do you mean oh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing," he sighed. "I've just been busy today."

"Clearly," she rolled her eyes. She didn't think that trying to get in Felicity's skirt is what had been holding him up all day. Not knowing if she truly believed him or not, she spotted his phone on his desk. He stood up and bent over reaching for his briefcase. She took the small opportunity to snatch his phone off the desk.

"Speedy..."

She scrolled through seeing all the notifications on his phone, so he was definitely lying. "Okay you have all of these missed texts and calls from her. I know you saw them come in, and it doesn't take much to send an one word reply. So you are definitely ignoring her."

"Give it here," he snatched it back from her dropping it in his pocket. "It's nothing I told you."

"Clearly it is something if you're not talking to her." She sat back with her arms folded across her chest waiting on some sort of explanation.

"Ask her."

"No, I'm asking you."

"And I'm telling you to ask her."

Seeing that she wasn't going to let him off easily. "Mom and I are having a little disagreement. Nothing major."

"Really," she scoffed. "You know I don't like to get in the middle of you two when something like this happens. What is it this time, and I'm not leaving out until you give me an answer."

"Speedy..."

"Ollie." She dragged his name out in the way that only she could do it.

He knew she wasn't lying. She really would sit there and badger him until he physically threw her out. Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose as Thea kept talking. His sister was such a persistent person. He didn't know how he thought he could hide it from her in the first place. "Fine," he sighed finally getting her to shut up. "Mom is the reason Felicity left. She's the reason we broke up," he told her.

"Wait, what? You're serious?"

"Yes," he slowly nodded.

"I never would've guessed that. How did you find out? I mean..."

"Felicity finally told me. She didn't want to, but I needed to know if we were going to try again, so I finally got her to tell me."

Thea fell quiet as she raked her brain trying to see in what way her mom could make Felicity disappear for years. "How? I mean what did mom do?"

"If you want specifics ask mom, don't bother Felicity about it."

"But..."

"I'm serious," he told her. "If anyone needs to explain themselves, it's mom."

"I can't believe this, and I was so mean to her when she first came back."

"We all said and did things we didn't mean early on, but obviously we've moved past it. Felicity loves you Thea, so don't worry. Now can I be left alone? I have a meeting shortly, so I need you to stop stop badgering me?"

"I got my answers, so I'm done. Good luck with the meeting," she told him.

 ~

Thea finally made it back to her desk and she saw Felicity talking to Jerry. She could hear Oliver's voice telling her not to bother Felicity about it, but of course she wasn't going to listen. How could she not say anything? S

"Hey," she gingerly walked up to Felicity as she was headed to her office.

"Hey," Felicity turned and looked at her. "I see Oliver kicked you out fairly quickly."

"Can we talk in your office?"

"Yeah." Felicity pushed the door open letting Thea go in first.

"What's up?"

Thea threw her arms around her, engulfing her into a tight hug cutting her words and breathing off.

"Okay what is this for?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what exactly?"

"I just talked to Oliver about why he was ignoring mom and then he told me that she had something to do with you leaving and I just wanted to say sorry," Thea rambled off.

"Sorry for what exactly?" She finally pried herself free from Thea's grip.

"Everything. Especially because I was so mean to you when you first came back and I said some horrible things."

"Thea..."

"No Felicity I'm serious. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sort of the same reason I didn't tell Oliver. There really wasn't a need to include you in that drama."

"I'm actually not too surprised, considering the way she felt about Roy. Anyway," she waved those thoughts off. "I don't know all the details, I don't need to know them, I just know that I'm glad you're back and we're even closer now."

"Me too." Felicity smiled pulling Thea back into a hug before the sound of knocking at her door made her pull away. "Come in," she yelled.

"Hey," Jerry peeked his head inside. "It's time," he told Felicity.

"I'll be right there." He nodded and left.

"You should head home," she told Thea. "This meeting will more than likely run late so no need for you to stick around."

"Okay," Thea nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

 

Oliver's hand stopped mid air as he was about to knock on Felicity's door. He really had to get used to the fact that he had his own key. Sara had called him and said that Felicity had a girl's night in and now his petite blonde girlfriend was nursing a hangover. Sara couldn't stay because she had something to do, so he would come over and do his boyfriend duties. When he walked in, Sara was stretched across the sofa while Thea was in the kitchen throwing away trash when he walked in. "Hey," he called out.

"Finally," Sara stood up stretching. "Your girlfriend is in her room passed out."

"Speedy what are you doing here," Oliver questioned her. Sara left that part of the details out.

"Hello to you too brother," she rolled her eyes. "I was just watching your drunk girlfriend. Don't worry, I only had three drinks last night," she smirked. "Felicity had the rest."

Not taking her bait, he turned back to Sara. "So this is how girls night usually end. I always wondered what went on at these things."

"You know the usual," she shrugged. "Junk food, drinks, trashy tv shows, guy or girl in my case...problems to discuss...nothing major."

"Should I be worried," he questioned.

"Oh no," Sara continued. "She went on and on all night about how you're the perfect guy. She's an in love sap."

"Yeah Ollie, I didn't know you had it in you, especially considering your last relationship. I guess it all depends on the girl," Thea said stuffing the rest of the trash down in a giant bag. "No offense," she quickly said to Sara.

Sara grabbed Thea's bag before motioning towards the door. "I will make sure this one gets home. Let's go chat box."

"Thanks for taking care of my girl," he said to the closing door behind him. Oliver knocked on the bedroom door and all he heard was a low mumbling sound. He opened the door to find Felicity on her back arms draped over her face. Her covers were in a messy pile with only the sheet barely covering half of her.

He sat down next to her. "Wake up sleeping beauty," he whispered slowly pulling the sheet back.

"Oliver," she mumbled.

"Yep it's me."

She slowly peeked from under her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Sara called me. She and Thea just left."

"I definitely did not tell them to do that. How long have I been out," she groaned. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and it was after one. Her eyes adjusted to the room and she could finally see Oliver clearly. The last thing she remembered was her going on and on to Thea and Sara about everything that happening. "Oh gosh, I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing, especially around Thea." If she said anything about her and Oliver, Thea would never let her live it down. "Please tell me I didn't," she said looking at Oliver who was failing at biting back his laugh. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Felicity you know you're a lightweight, and you get very emotional, so yes this is very hilarious to me."

"Ass. I'm not even that hung over I don't think," she mumbled before turning her back to him.

"They did say you boasted about me, quite a lot," he nudged her. "All good things too."

"You love having your ego stroked, huh?"

"Yes it's nice from time to time," he grinned. "So tell me why a girl's night was needed. These things scare me, you know."

"Because I did," she whined sitting up. "I sort of wanted to unwind and relax anyway. It's been a stressful couple of weeks. Between everything with QC and all these stupid meetings, you at the club, family drama, we haven't even spent much time together outside of the office. I mean we haven't even had sex in weeks and that is not how I pictured my life being."

"Oh trust me I know. You shouldn't have turned me down at the office last week seeing how that was our last chance," he said.

"Oliver stop Thea was there," she mumbled.

"Yes, but I could've kicked her out. We could've made enough time," he shrugged.

"See," she sighed hitting him with a pillow. "I don't want a quickie. Anyway, that's why I needed girl time. Only bad thing was Lyla not being there, but she's expected to pop in a minute so I can't be too mad."

"So you miss me? That's what I am gathering from all of this."

She threaded her fingers through his pulling him close. "Yes," she rolled her eyes. "I miss my boyfriend."

He leaned in pressing a kiss to her nose. "I miss you too. Tonight I have the club tonight, well until Tommy gets there anyway. How about you come by there tonight, we can leave together, and I can show you how much I miss my girlfriend," he told her as she grinned. "Plus you may need another drink especially after your now late lunch today. So come on and get up. The sooner you're up, the sooner you can start getting yourself ready."

"Wait," she pulled her hands away. "Late lunch, with who? What are you talking about?"

"Felicity," he nudged her. "We talked about this." After he talked to his mom she actually told him to reach out to Felicity to meet with her. She wanted to bury the hatchet, which Felicity agreed to. "You're meeting my mother."

"That's today?" She had forgot all about it. "Okay," she started to reason with him. "So you want me to show up to a lunch or whatever with your mother nursing a hangover?" She squinted her eyes as she felt the effects of a headache coming in. "I'm sure it will be bad enough, but being slightly drunk would make it even worse, so no we need to reschedule."

"So is this really why you got drunk, you thought you could get out of this? Nope you made a promise just like I did before and you can't go back on it."

"No it's not, I really did forget," she groaned falling back against the bed.

"You said yourself that you weren't that hung over."

"I lied. The room is still spinning a bit."

"Felicity I swear if you bail on this I will shut down and that means no sex. Look you told me to try, and this is your chance to try now."

"Are you serious? That's not fair at all," she groaned. She knew Oliver was right, and she really had no room to fight him. She brushed her hair out of her face as he smiled down on her. She hated his stupid adorable smile. She sat back up wrapping her arm around his pulling him close. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder. How did her pushing Oliver to attempt reconciliation with Moira lead to her going to eat with her? "Why can't you go with me," she whined against his arm.

"Will it be awkward? Yes, no doubt about that but you will make it. Come on," he pulled Felicity up with him. "Just like you told me, you need to do it to move forward."

"Don't use my words against me."

"Too late." He kissed the top of her head.

"How bad is out there though," she asked. She pulled her legs from under her, wobbling on her feet as she stood up.

"It's clean actually. Thea was straightening up when I got here," he said as he caught her.

"That girl has done more cleaning at my place than she's done at home her entire life I'm convinced."

"I think you're right," Oliver agreed.

"The room really is spinning a bit," she grabbed his hand. "That wasn't a total lie."

"Save it Smoak, you're going," he said leading her to the bathroom. "Go get ready and I'll fix you something to help sober you up."

~

Felicity got to the restaurant almost twenty minutes late; she hated being late. She spotted Moira at a table and made her way over. Luckily for her, Moira had chosen an outside table, so she could keep her shades on without looking out of place. She counted to five and made her way over.  "Hey, sorry I'm late."

  


"Felicity." Moira looked up and gave her a small smile that she struggled to reciprocate. "That's alright. Please have a seat," she pointed to the chair across from her.

  


"Oh yeah," she mumbled as she pulled the chair out. The waiter came over and handed her a menu. "Thank you."

 

They sat quietreal as Felicity looked over the menu. She was kicking herself for drinking last night. Honestly she really had forgotten that this lunch was supposed to happen. She didn't even have an appetite anymore because Oliver stuffed a heavy meal in her to counteract the alcohol. Now she was sitting across from Moira, hand on her head, shades on and a slight pounding in her temple. She could feel Moira's eyes watching her closely as the time slowly passed. She motioned for the waiter to return so she could finally order. "I'll have the house salad and a water."

 

"Are you alright," Moira asked once the waiter left.

 

"Yes I'm fine.”

 

It didn’t take long for the waiter to return with her order considering that she didn’t order much. Moira let her eat for a little while before she finally addressed her.

 

"Felicity, I'm really glad you came. I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I know saying that probably means nothing to you because of how much time has passed since you've been back and I didn't even attempt to offer you one. Honestly, it should never have come to this."

 

"I agree."

 

"Oliver and I had a very long talk. He loves you so much. I was an idiot to think I could stop the two of you. Only thing I accomplished was delaying it and causing unnecessary pain. I want the two of you to be happy.”

 

Felicity pushed the lettuce around in her plate after choking down a couple of bites as Moira continued to talk. She was doing most of the talking because Felicity didn't really know what to say. 

 

"Want to know what opened my eyes the most?"

 

"Yes," Felicity nodded at Moira's question.

 

"It wasn't what Oliver told me that got to me the most. Of course what he said was truthful, but Thea is the one who opened my eyes the most."

 

"Really?" Felicity didn't know Thea had talked to her about the situation. "I didn't know she said anything. What did she say?"

 

"She told me about the situation with Roy and that Alex guy and how you helped her out."

 

"Oh yeah, it was nothing really."

 

"I was tough on them, but I never wanted them to feel like they couldn't come to me. They usually did. The fact that Thea was going through something, but didn't feel like I would've helped her hurts, and makes me feel like I failed as a parent. She didn't tell me because she was afraid I would judge her and a mother never wants to hear that. Bottom line is I needed to hear the truth to change, and that's what I'm trying to do. I'm really glad that she was able to come to you.”

 

"Roy is a really nice guy,” Felicity said. “He’s great for her. Plus I've had some experience in going through something rough and not being able to turn to anyone, so I didn't want the same for her."

 

"Felicity I don't want it to seem like I'm making excuse, but at the time I thought I was doing what was right for Oliver."

 

"And I was just a causality in that. Look I get it. The Queen family, this prestigious family that has to live up to a certain standard and you couldn't have your son be a father at seventeen. I get that, but what you didn't get that underneath all that we were still affected by what you did in the long run. Granted we both made it through life without seriously screwing up, but a lot of things could've been avoided."

"Oliver mentioned that one of the reasons he stayed with Laurel was because I seemed to like her. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't think he and Laurel were a match made in heaven. I guess a part of me really did feel guilty about what I did, so I just wanted him to be happy. As long as he was faking it, I didn't have an opinion on their relationship."

 

"I still can't believe they even lasted as long as they did," Felicity said. 

 

"Neither can I. You are what I wanted for him. You are the girl I envisioned him bringing home. You were it all along, and my judgmental ways almost ruined it. You're beautiful, smart and career driven. You've come back and you're helping him with QC, you got Thea to work at QC, something I never would've accomplished. The fact that you can genuinely care for my family after what I did speaks volumes to the type of person you are."

 

Felicity didn't know how to take these compliments that Moira was dishing out at her. The last time she had a full conversation she ran away, now it was a complete 180. “Moira thank you. Thank you for finally apologizing and doing this.”

 

"I’m really glad we had this talk. I thought you would refuse to meet with me. Quite frankly, I wouldn't have blamed you if you did."

 

 

"I don't like drama," she said with a small laugh. "It makes me nervous and antsy, especially when I'm involved in it. What you did hurt and I mean hurt a lot, but I don't want your son to hate you because of a mistake that we can easily come back from. I don't think we will be having weekly lunches and shopping trips anytime soon, but yes we can work on our relationship, for Oliver's sake and for our sake."

* * *

 

That next morning Felicity and Oliver found themselves in the office of Susan Peters, the head of the public relations department. Some time early that morning a picture of them kissing at Verdant hit the gossip blogs. The one time Felicity decided to go to Verdant with Oliver, they end up in the tabloids. Apparently the news had hit every office in QC and now Mr. Dennis was ranting about the company being in the tabloids and why was he not aware of their relationship. 

 

"Who do you think leaked it," she asked a staring at the paper in her lap. 

 

"Could be anyone," he replied. He stopped in his tracks as she kept talking. "Felicity why are you whispering," he asked with a small laugh. 

 

"What?" She didn't realize she had been whispering the entire time. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I feel like we've been caught by the principal for kissing under the bleachers are something."

 

"It's happened once," Oliver shrugged sitting down. He laughed as Felicity rolled her eyes. 

 

"So, hey guys." Susan, head of PR walked in and took a seat behind her desk. "What's the deal?"

 

"Nice to see you too Susan," Oliver said. 

 

"Okay let's get right to it. How long have the two of you been dating?"

 

Oliver started to answer before Felicity cut him off. Felicity cleared her throat, holding her finger up. "I don't mean to sound rude, but how exactly is this your business? No offense."

 

"Well," she started. "With companies like QC, they have a public image, as you know. Particularly with Oliver trying to win over the board and public appeal, we have to make sure we don't have anything that could harm that. 

 

"Okay then proceed."

 

"It's obvious this picture was leaked, but were the two of you ever going to go public?"

 

"Yes," Oliver answered. "I mean we hadn't named a date or anything like that, but we were going to be at the gala together. Why?"

 

"You were just in a relationship with Laurel Lance correct?"

 

"Yes," he sighed. "What that does that have to do with anything?"

 

"How long has it been since the two of you ended?"

 

"Officially a couple of months, unofficially longer. Laurel and I didn't have what you would call a..."

 

"A friendly breakup," Felicity answered for him.

 

"Look it doesn't matter," he said. "We're over, end of discussion."

 

"The company doesn't want this to look like just like a typical run of the mill office romance."

 

"Because it's not," he said getting offended. "We just don't broadcast our relationship to the public. I mean we were at my club together, so we weren't hiding."

 

Noting Oliver's rising voice, Susan held up her hands to calm him down. "I'm not implying that Oliver. I can see very clearly that it's a lot more than that. The write up is the one implying it. It talks about how you were seriously involved with Laurel and now Felicity is in the picture all of a sudden.So the way we can spin this is by have the two of you do an interview together. I will get to work and see what angle is exactly the best way to handle that and then I will get back to you. Just remain calm for right now, no statements or speaking to anyone."

 

"Got it," Oliver stood up grabbing Felicity's hand. "Let's go."

 

* * *

Felicity's car pulled to a stop outside of Laurel's office building.

  


"Well this is definitely not home," Thea said from the passenger side. "So you really think she leaked that pic?"

 

Felicity unbuckled her seat belt, turning the car off. "I know she did." For the rest of the day, Felicity had been raking her brain about who could have leaked the picture of them and Laurel kept coming to her mind. The write up specifically mentioned Laurel's relationship and was trying to imply that she only came back to break them up. She decided that she was going to confront her about it. She wasn't going to involve Thea in it, but realized she needed some insurance in case she had trouble getting past the gates.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Well she was at the club, and the article specifically mentioned her and Oliver's relationship basically implying that I was the sole reason for them not working."

 

"You kinda did break them up though," Thea mumbled stating the obvious.

 

"I know, but that's beside the point."

 

"So you needed me to be able to get up to see Laurel?"

 

"Yes because I would never get up there by myself. Now if security or maybe her assistant is there and they ask, I want you to tell them you're here to see Laurel."

 

"And how exactly do you know she's here?"

 

"Sara told me." Felicity pushed the door open and stepped out waiting for Thea. "She also told me that this is normally the time when Laurel is alone in her office, so this is the best time to get up there."

 

"I will never understand that relationship."

 

"Best to keep it that way."

 

"I really hope you don't get us arrested. That would go against everything that I told my mom about you keeping me out of trouble."

 

"I'm not," Felicity laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a talk."

 

"Talk," Thea questioned.

 

"Yes, a talk. Now come on."

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Luckily for them there were no hassles to get to Laurel. To her displeasure, Felicity made Thea sit outside while she went in to see Laurel alone. Felicity barged into the office and saw Laurel on the phone. 

 

"Why are you in my office," Laurel asked hanging up the phone.

 

"What's this?" Felicity threw the paper down on her desk.

 

"Looks like you and Oliver. Why are you asking me?"

 

"Will you drop the act?"

 

"What act?"

 

"Laurel you were at the club last night, I saw you. I could feel you watching Oliver and I like a hawk all night."

 

"Well," Laurel stood up. "Have to be more careful with those flashing lights around. Putting a bad light on the Queen family name? Funny I thought only good things followed you Smoak."

 

"Laurel I haven't contacted you, approached you or done anything since I've been back. All of our interactions have been brought on by you. I think it's time for you to grow up and be respectful."

 

"Respectful," she laughed. "You call what you did respectful? We have two very different opinions of what respect is I guess."

 

"I know you leaked the picture. What are you even looking to gain from this?"

 

"Who says I'm looking to gain anything? Maybe I just want everyone to know that you are not the perfect Felicity you claim to be."

 

"Because you are and that's how you work. I know you think leaking this and that little write up puts us in a bad light because you're just that pathetic. But as usual, your plan always backfires.

 

"It's not my problem if people think you're just some office fling now."

 

"You know more than anyone how farther from the truth that is," Felicity threw back at her. "I'm not even angry about the potential of what people will think. I'm angry that you're trying to hurt Oliver."

 

"Whatever," Laurel rolled her eyes sitting back down.

 

Felicity wanted to permanently wipe the smirk off Laurel's face. She wasn't even upset about the part about her in the paper, she was more angry that Laurel was hurting Oliver. Mr. Dennis and the rest of the board were already snobs, and any little thing could make them swing all their support behind another person for QC. "You will not do this to Oliver. You will not use your anger about your failed relationship to jeopardize him and the company. If this harms him Laurel, I swear you will have hell to pay," she warned her. "He was working towards this goal before you were in the picture, so find somewhere else to shift this displaced anger. I'm sure you had it all planned out. Leak the picture, get bad press going, have the board talk Oliver into ending our relationship in order to get the company. It won't work this time Laurel. You are not going to slither your way back into his pants."

 

 

 

 

 

~

"Thea!" The sound of her name made her jump. She slowly turned to see her mother standing in the hall. 

"What are you doing," Moira asked.

"Mom?" Thea straightened up meeting Moira's confused face. "What are you doing here?" Of all the people that would show up it would be her mom.

"I just asked you that, so tell me why you have your ear pressed against Laurel's office door?"

Thea slowly walked up to her as she tried to think of what exactly to say. "Ummm."

Thea looked down noticing the paper in Moira's hand answering her own question. So she thought Laurel leaked it too. Was she the only one that didn't immediately finger Laurel?

"Thea," Moira warned as she was getting frustrated.

"I came with Felicity. She's in there with Laurel now," she pointed down to the paper. "And I see that's why you're here too."

"Yes," Moira sighed. Moira had caught wind of the leaked picture early. Mr. Dennis had called her regarding the issue. He of course was overreacting, but she told him she would handle it and not to worry about everything. She called Susan and told her to get a handle on things quick and to start working on how Oliver and Felicity would go public. She had spent the morning working to see exactly how the picture got out and who was behind it. Sp after a few calls and threatening people, she finally got her answer and it lead her here to Laurel. She could see what Laurel thought she was accomplishing by leaking it; from her time of dating Oliver, she learned that QC had a very strict no tabloids policy. It wasn't a bad picture of them at all, but by Felicity being an employee, gossip mags would hound until they learned everything they could. That isn't what the company needed at the moment with it being in limbo.

"Wait out here," Moira told Thea as she moved past her to the door.

"I might as well go in there too since everyone else will be in there," Thea reasoned with her as she ran up behind her.

"No," Moira said quietly as she twisted the knob. 

"Ugh, damn it," Thea mumbled as the door closed in her face again.

Moira walked in to find Felicity and Laurel of course yelling at each other.

"Felicity," Moira called her name.

"Moira," Felicity and Laurel both said at the same time once Felicity turned around.

"Hey," Moira walked up to her. She could see Felicity looking at her trying to figure out why she was there. "Calm down and just let me handle it."

"But.."

Moira held her hand up, and Felicity fell quiet. "Just let me, okay."

"Okay," Felicity held her hands up backing away.

"I've stayed out of whatever this is going on here between the three of you."

"There's no three, she just can't move on," Felicity said quietly.

"Laurel I get you're angry at how things happened. Could it have been handled better yes, but it's done. Oliver is with Felicity now and what the two of you had is over, and it's time to move on. I'm involving myself in it now because QC has been mixed up in it and the game you're trying to play stops now. There are bigger things at stake here than you're bruised ego. Now Oliver has worked very hard at this, and Felicity has as well. You will not jeopardize all of his work behind some jealousy and resistance to accept that the two of you have ended."

"Moira do you even know how he ended things? He cheated on me with her."

"Oh my gosh," Felicity sighed rolling her eyes. She was still playing the victim card. Amazing. 

"Laurel I don't care," Moira said firmly. "You're not hearing what I'm saying. I'm not involved in their relationship. You are attempting to get back at Felicity without realizing what the big picture is here. Felicity is with Oliver, if you target her you're also targeting him. Oliver is my son, and Felicity is his girlfriend, so that makes her my family as well. You harass her, you're also harassing, and I don't like to be harassed."

"Would you have barged in here defending me the way you just defended her if the tables were turned," Laurel asked crossing her arms.

"No because Felicity wouldn't do something as juvenile as this. I've contacted the place were you shopped the picture, and they know now to turn you away with any more gossip tips you may have. I've said what I had to say and now this is over. Laurel you try something like this again, the only cases you will be seeing in court, will be the cases you read about in the news, I will have you blackballed so quick.

  


It took a couple of moments for everything that was happening to register to Felicity. Moira had swooped in and basically taken care of everything. Her words held a lot more weight than hers because she essentially threatened Laurel in only the way Moira Queen could. Being on the opposite end of that once before is something Felicity knew and she couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Laurel was cowering.

  


"I'm done. Let's go Felicity," Moira called

"Right behind you," she said following Moira out the door. 

 

   
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own none of this. I only own the plot. All rights belong to DC Comics and Arrow of CW Television.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own none of this. I only own the plot. All rights belong to DC Comics and Arrow of CW Television.


End file.
